Sins of the Brother
by Deeca
Summary: Six years after saving Amaranthine & leaving Ferelden; Marlena Cousland is summoned back by Fergus and a dying Eamon to help Teagan heal from the tragedy of his family's massacre.
1. Chapter 1

**Sins of the Brother**

**Six years after saving Amaranthine and leaving Ferelden; Marlena Cousland is summoned back by Fergus and a dying Eamon to help Teagan heal from the tragedy of his family's massacre and learns you can come home again.  
**

Marlena was surprised to find Fergus waiting for her at the docks as she disembarked from the ship.

"Fergus!" Marlena threw her arms around him. "I have missed you."

"And I've missed you little sister." Fergus said. "You have been gone far too long."

"Well I am here now." Marlena said. "I made travel arrangements as soon as I received your letter. The tone in your writing really disturbed me. Needless to say I am relieved to see you are alright. You know I was planning to visit next year. What was so urgent that I needed to come to Ferelden now? Is it Sandra? And how is my nephew?"

"Sandra and Bryce are fine and they can't wait to see you." Fergus said. "Let's head to the estate. I will…explain the situation there."

"Alright."

"So how did you like Antiva?" Fergus asked.

"Its very beautiful, warm, and I was treated like a queen there." Marlena said. "One of the merchant princes set me up with a palace, servants, even two Crow Cells for protection. By the way, were aware that Orianna's father was a high ranking Crowe?"

"Yes." Fergus said. "It was something Orianna was not proud of."

"Did you tell him I killed Howe?" Marlena asked. "Because he was the one who introduced me to Prince Stefano."

"I may have mentioned it in a letter." Fergus admitted. "So how are Zevran and Leliana?"

"They will be arriving in a few weeks." Marlena said as she got in the carriage.

"I am so happy you're here dear sister." Fergus said as he hugged her again. "Your help is desperately needed."

"Fergus I hope the Grey Wardens have not put you up to this." Marlena said. "Because I will immediately make arrangements to leave if that's the case."

"No it is not Grey Warden related." Fergus reassured her. "Nathaniel is still Commander and the last time I saw him, everything was running smoothly in Amaranthine."

The driver proceeded to drive down the road and Marlena surveyed the streets as they headed to the estate. Denerim had not changed much in the years she had been gone, though there were a few buildings she did not recognize. She felt fortunate that nobody had recognized her so far and hoped to retain her anonymity for awhile.

"Have you heard from Teagan and Kaitlyn at all Fergus?" Marlena asked. "All the letters I've sent have gone unanswered."

Marlena became concerned when Fergus didn't answer.

"Fergus?" Marlena asked.

They pulled up to the gate where Sandra was waiting for them. Sandra was a cousin of Ser Gilmore's. When Fergus was given the teyrnir back, he had found some of Ser Gilmore's belongings and brought them back to his family. Fergus had said he was not looking for love but Sandra awakened feelings in him that he thought he would never have again. They married six months after they met and their wedding was one of the few occasions Marlena had left Vigil's Keep before she left Ferelden altogether."

Fergus helped Marlena out of the carriage and Sandra rushed over and hugged her.

"It's wonderful to see you Marlee." Sandra said.

I have gifts for you, Bryce, and Fergus in my baggage."

"You have already sent us so much."

What Sandra said was true; she had sent huge crates full of gifts every couple of months. It was her way of making up for not being there.

"Dear little sister." Fergus put his arm around her. "Having you here is the greatest gift you can give us."

"Perhaps you're right Fergus." Marlena said. "I have been away far too long."

Fergus and Sandra escorted Marlena inside and into a sitting room as the servants brought in her bags.

"Now will you tell me what is going on?"

Fergus and Sandra looked at each other.

"Let me get you some wine." Fergus hastily poured some into a goblet and handed it to her.

Suddenly a little girl with reddish brown hair and wearing a nightgown came running in. She looked about four or five and rushed to Sandra.

"I had a bad dream." She said.

"It's alright Rowann." Sandra said. "Auntie Sandra is here."

"Rowann?" Marlena asked. "That's Teagan and Kaitlyn's daughter! I haven't seen her since she was one. She's absolutely gorgeous."

"We're taking care of her." Fergus said as Sandra excused herself and carried Rowann upstairs.

"Did Teagan and Kaitlyn go away? Last time I heard from them, Kaitlyn had given birth to a son they named Michael. Are you taking care of him too?"

"Teagan and Kaitlyn are the reason why you are here Marlee." Fergus said.

"Why?" Marlena asked. "I figured Eamon must have gotten to them since I have not heard from them."

Marlena was disturbed to see the expression on Fergus's face suddenly turn grim.

'What is it brother?"

"I don't know how to tell you this." Fergus said. "We've only known what happened for a few months. It's why I summoned you."

"Fergus what is it?" Marlena was shaking.

"Kaitlyn, Michael, Bevin and two nannies were murdered over a year and a half ago. We only received news of the tragedy recently."

"No." Marlena blinked away the tears. "What about Teagan?"

"Teagan survived Marlena but he has not fully recovered from the tragedy." Fergus said. "He was stabbed in the back as he was sleeping. His wounds rendered him paralyzed."

"Oh Maker."

"He literally saw Kaitlyn die Marlee." Fergus said.

"How did Rowann survive?"

"Her nanny placed her in a secret passage." Fergus explained. "The guards found her twelve hours later."

"Why did it take so long for you to hear about this?"

"Eamon wanted it kept quiet." Sandra said bitterly as she came back in the room.

"But why?" Marlena cried. "Who killed them?"

"Isolde was the one massacred them Marlee." Fergus said. "And it was Eamon who had me summon you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Isolde?" Marlena gasped. "I always thought she was a bit off but I never thought she was capable of murder. My heart goes out to Teagan."

"That why we sent for you." Fergus said. "Eamon had no where else to turn to."

"What does he want with me?" Marlena could feel herself shaking. "More importantly, what makes you think I would want to deal with that man after what he did to me?" Marlena closed her eyes and shook her head as the memories came to the surface

"This is not about me Marlena. Its about helping Teagan."

She turned to see Eamon standing at the doorway.

"Oh Maker!" Marlena stood up and took several steps back. "He's here and you didn't even tell me!

"Eamon we weren't ready for you." Sandra said.

"Please hear him out sister." Fergus implored her. "This is about Teagan and nothing else."

"I will listen." Marlena glared. "But I make no promises."

"You have every right to hate me Marlena." Eamon said as he walked towards her. "What I did to you and Alistair was unforgivable and I will have to answer to the Maker for that sin among many others.

Marlena stepped closer to Fergus who put his arm around her.

"I had you summoned back to Ferelden because of your friendship with Teagan and Kaityln as well as your expertise with running Amarantine. Teagan has not recovered from this tragedy. He has not seen his daughter in nearly a year, his winery is in disarray and he is in danger of losing his lands. I need your help."

"What makes you think I can help him?"

"You have dealt with a great deal of tragedy in your life, including the one I perpetrated on you." Eamon said. "Your courage and resilience helped you to survive.

I believe you are the only who will be able help Teagan. He has…disowned me and I need him to move on from this."

"I did not simply move on Eamon." Marlena hissed. "Those horrific events became a part of who I am today. And I do not doubt it has not been easy for Teagan. It was your wife who killed his family. For the love of the Maker! How did this even happen?"

"It was my fault." Eamon said. "I left her at Redcliffe when I became busy being Alistair's chancellor and did not see the signs of her growing instability. I asked Teagan and Kaitlyn to watch her when I should have let them focus on their own lives. There were some isolated incidents but nothing that gave me pause. Even the castle's staff was aware of her instability but it never dawned on them that she would go this far."

"Where was Connor when this happened?" Marlena asked.

"He was at the Circle." Eamon said. "And he blames himself for what happened."

"A servant discovered them the next morning when they did not come down for breakfast. They thought Teagan was dead until one of the guards saw him breathe. There was a mage at the chantry and she managed to save him. Isolde was found covered in blood and calmly sitting in a chair. And Ser Perth and Ser Donall managed to get her in the dungeon."

"She killed a baby." Marlena cried. 'I don't care how insane Isolde was. She deserves to rot for that act alone.

"They told me she kept mumbling about having to kill the demons."

"Eamon, I knew she was not right in the head when I knew what she did to Alistair, when he was a child. And it was obvious after the event with Connor and saving Redcliffe that she was…fragile."

"You don't think I realize that now?" Eamon asked. "My ambition and pride have destroyed my family. I have made Teagan deprive his precious little girl the father she desperately needs."

"Why did you keep this secret for so long?" Marlena asked

Eamon bowed his head and did not answer.

"Oh I see!" Marlena raised her voice. "You wanted to avoid the public embarrassment that your Orlesian wife slaughtered your brother's family. How could you do that to Teagan when he's supported you all these years? Did you know he and Alistair begged me to save Isolde and not let her be sacrificed to save your son?"

"The nobles at the Landsmeet were recently made aware of Isolde's deeds." Fergus said.

"Isolde escaped from the asylum she was being held at." Sandra said. "She was caught but ended up being recognized."

"I finally had to face up to them." Eamon said. "They were already getting suspicious about Teagan's absence."

"And what did they say?"

"Most of them were angry, betrayed and expressed sympathy for Teagan." Eamon said. "Alistair became even more furious at me because I made another confession."

"And what was that Eamon?" Marlena asked.

"I told everyone that you did not betray Alistair with Nathaniel Howe. I confessed and publicly apologized to Commander Howe."

"He probably did not care what you had to say."

"He told me to sod off for the most part. Alistair summoned me to his study where I resigned as his Chancellor."

"So that means he realizes…"

"Yes Marlena." Eamon said solemnly. "Alistair knows the baby was his."

Marlena sat down in a chair. It was supposed to be near impossible for a Grey Warden to conceive but she had beaten the odds. She could not wait to tell Alistair but Eamon had other plans back then. Her late father's popularity had haunted Eamon and he did not want two Grey Wardens ruling Ferelden. When visiting Vigil's Keep, Eamon had witnessed an innocent moment where she was giving comfort to Nathaniel and misconstrued it for his own benefit. Eamon immediately accused her of betraying Alistair and returned to Denerim. Three days later, she received a letter saying representatives would be dealing with her when it came to Warden Business. She had written several letters to Alistair pleading with him but they were never answered. In her eighth month, Eamon came by and ordered her not bother Alistair again and they had a horrible fight. Marlena ended up falling. Anders and a warden visiting from Weisshaupt Fortress who was also a mage had saved her but the baby did not survive. The most devastating revelation was when the Weisshaupt Warden had told that the child was born without the taint. By that time Fergus had taken her back to Highever and cared for her when she had fallen into a deep depression after her son was buried. Marlena had named him Roderick Oren after Ser Gilmore and her nephew and would spend everyday at his grave until eventually recovering and returning to Vigil's Keep. But Eamon damaged her reputation enough that she could no longer effectively rule so she left Ferelden. Marlena had the support of the people she considered close friends with the exception of Wynne who sided with Eamon. She also had the support of several nobles but it was Teagan and Kaitlyn who had ardently came to her defense on many occasions. Teagan began to see his brother differently but there was not much he could do then. Leliana and Zevran convinced her to leave Ferelden and they traveled for a time before settling in Antiva where she was treated like royalty and enjoyed a life of decadence.

"I still can't believe you have even agreed to speak to this man Fergus, after what he did."

"Sister, I have not forgotten his injustice towards you but I am not a stranger to Teagan's pain and I know you aren't either. You survived Howe's destruction of our family. You also know the pain of losing a child."

"What do you want me to do?" Marlena sighed.

"You are to be acting Reagent of Rainesfere." Eamon said. "The province is small; a little over one hundred people occupy it. Most of them work at the winery or the grape orchards but there are a few farms along the village."

"I know very little about wine." Marlena said.

"Teagan's master brewer will teach you everything you need to know." Eamon said. "Along with dealing with the winery, there have been problems with bandits and there are rumors that they were hired by nobles who deem this tragedy as an opportunity to take over his lands."

"And where will I be residing when I am doing this?"

"Teagan's estate has more than enough room for you. It's very beautiful and there's plenty of space for you to help him learn to walk again."

"Learn to walk?" Marlena's eyes widened. "Are you telling me he's still paralyzed?"

"All the physicians and mages who have checked him told me he is healed and has the ability to walk again but refuses."

"How is he getting around?"

"Owen made him a wheelchair and he has a nurse."

"A very tired and frustrated nurse." Sandra added.

"If anybody can make him walk again, its you sister." Fergus said.

"I have some conditions if I do this." Marlena looked at Eamon.

"Of course." He said. "I wouldn't expect you to not have any."

"First, I refuse to attend the Denerim Court and any Landsmeet. I will appoint a representative in my place."

"Agreed." Eamon said. "Anything else?"

"When Zevran and Leliana arrive, I want them to come to Rainesfere. The both have the experience to help me deal with these bandits and the nobles who may be responsible for them."

"Of course they are welcome to help you." Eamon said,

"And finally I want no interference from you Eamon." Marlena said. "You will let me do what I have to do.'

"Marlena, my brother wants nothing to do with me." Eamon sighed. "I promise I will not interfere. I don't care what methods you employ. I just want him well so he can be a father to his daughter."

"Then we have an agreement." Marlena said. "I'll help Teagan."

"Thank you Marlena." Eamon looked as if he was about hug her.

"Here is the decree declaring you regent." Fergus handed her a parchment that bore the royal seal. "Alistair also wrote you a letter."

Marlena threw the letter in the fire. "That's what Alistair can do with his letters."

"He's visited the grave Marlee." Fergus said.

"The king can visit the grave as much as he wants. And when you see him at court, feel free to tell him that his son was free of the taint."

"No!" Eamon exclaimed.

"Yes Eamon, my son was born perfectly healthy. The warden from Weisshaupt told me she thought the baby absorbed the taint and some sort of resistance was formed in the womb."

"I am so sorry Marlena."

"I take it from the regret in your voice that Alistair has no heir yet." Marlena said.

"He doesn't." Eamon admitted.

"That's too bad." Marlena said in nonchalant tone.

Marlena watched as Eamon sank down in a chair.

"I don't care how sorry you are now Eamon. It's not going to bring back my son. I will help Teagan but I am not doing it for you. I'll do it for him and his little girl."

"Thank you Marlena." Eamon said. "The Crown of course will be compensating you for this."

"I don't need anything from the Crown. I have plenty of money. I will need a horse and wagon however."

"I'll get that arranged." Fergus said.

"I'll send word that you will be arriving."

"Who are you sending word to if Teagan is not speaking to you?"

"Ser Perth and a few knights resigned out of loyalty to Teagan and are living there."

"Its touching to know Teagan inspires such loyalty." Marlena said. "Or they have just realized your nobility was a façade."

They watched as she walked out of the room.

"Why didn't you mention you were dying Eamon?" Fergus asked.

"She'll know eventually. I just want her focus on helping Teagan. That is all that matters."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marlena and Sandra sat at the table the next day watching Bryce play with the toys she had brought from Antiva.

"He is so beautiful Sandy." Marlena smiled.

"I am just happy that he will get to know his Aunt." Sandra said.

"Well if Eamon did publicly acknowledge his deceit, I presume I am no longer the whore of Ferelden. I guess I can stay in Ferelden."

"Very few people referred to you as that." Sandy replied. "And the ones who did were the angriest at the landsmeet. Some of them practically kissed Fergus's feet, they were so apologetic.

"I still can't believe Eamon hid what happened for all this time. Did he pay people for their silence?" Marlena said.

"He did pay people for their silence." Sandra said. "And you know Teagan rarely attended the Denerim Court so it was easy for Eamon to make excuses."

"That's true." Marlena remembered. "I recall Teagan and Kaitlyn during one landsmeet."

"The bigger shock came was when Ser Perth brought Rowann over with a letter from Teagan requesting that we take care of her."

"What does she know about her father not being around? Marlena asked.

"She knows her Daddy is sad and that's why he can't be with her."

"Damn Eamon and his ambition!" Marlena swore. "It makes me remember something Loghain said about him not being as noble as he made himself out to be."

"His reputation is pretty much damaged." Sandra said. "He is not even ruling Redcliffe since having to resign as Chancellor. A regent is over there as well."

"I hope I can help Teagan." Marlena said. "You may be over estimating my abilities."

"I don't think so." Fergus said as joined them. "You always had a way with people, even when you were young."

"My heart really breaks for him." Marlena sighed. "I know how much he loved Kaitlyn."

"Eamon said they found lying next to Kaitlyn." Fergus said. "One of his arms was still on top of her as if reaching over to stem the bleeding."

"Did she stab Michael?" Marlena asked.

"No." Sandra said.

"In the only act of mercy her deluded mind had, Isolde used a pillow on the baby." Fergus said.

"Even if it was Eamon who asked, I am glad you summoned me Brother."

"I knew you would understand." Fergus said. "It's why we're taking care of Rowann. We know the pain of experiencing a loss so great."

"Yes we do." Marlena said. "With Teagan however, this loss will cut deeper because his brother could have prevented it."

"I've set aside two horses and a wagon for you." Fergus said. "You can leave whenever you want."

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." Marlena said. "I want to get there as soon as possible. Have you seen him since you found out?"

"Just once." Fergus said. "He was drunk and arguing with his nurse."

"She will be relieved to see you." Sandra said. "From what we heard, Teagan is very difficult to get along with."

"I'm afraid this is not going to be an easy task." Fergus said. "But if anybody can help Teagan come around, it will be you."

"Fergus, I'll do my best." Marlena said. "That's all I can guarantee at the moment until I see him for myself."

"And that's all anybody can hope for." Fergus hugged her.

**Rainesfere Ten Days Later**

The journey to Rainesfere went smoothly. There were no bandits and the weather remained calm throughout the trip. Marlena was surprised that she was recognized when making several stops and was amazed at how graciously she was treated compared to how she was before she left Ferelden.

When Marlena rode into the province, she was taken by its beauty. The area was green, lush and the grape orchard looked beautiful. The people in the village were friendly and welcoming when she identified herself and immediately pointed her to the path that lead to Teagan's estate which was nestled in a wooded area of his lands.

While the castle was definitely smaller than Redcliffe's, it was obvious there would be plenty of room.

"Warden Marlena?"

She turned to see Ser Perth smiling at her.

"I haven't been a Warden in quite some time." Marlena said as he helped out of the wagon. "My friends and family call me Marlee."

"Thank you…Marlee." He bowed. "It's a relief that you are here."

"Where is he Ser Perth?"

"He's…. at their graves." Ser Perth's expression suddenly looked grim. "I'll take you to him."

"She followed Ser Perth down a path that to the back of the castle, that went through a section of the woods and out to a walled section where the gate was open.

An eleven woman ran up to them looking tired and annoyed.

"I swear I have had it up to here with that man." She growled. "I'm ready to quit."

"It's alright." Marlena said. "I'm here to help."

"Britta, this is Marlena." Ser Perth said. "She's the acting regent now."

"You!" Sophie exclaimed. "Shianni told me about you. You saved the Alienage during the Blight."

"I had help." Marlena said.

"But you could have let it burn." Britta said. "Most _shemlen would."_

"I'm not a shem." Marlena smiled. "I'm me. And send Shianni my regards the next time you talk to her."

"Considering I'm about ready to quit, it may not be long before I do see her." Britta glared.

"What did he do?"

"He's verbally abusive and refuses to make any attempts to try to walk." Sophie said.

"How does he get dressed? Get in out of bed?" Marlena asked.

"He's strong enough to pull himself around." Britta said. "And he dresses himself. I have to make sure his clothes are laid out on a chair beside his bed."

"Has he made any attempts to stand?"

"I saw him stand once." Ser Perth said. "He immediately collapsed back in that wheelchair when he saw me looking at him."

"Does he do anything besides visit the graves?"

"He likes to fish on the dock at the lake." Britta said. "That's when I get a few hours to myself.

"Well, you need not worry. You will have more time to yourself now that I'm here."

"Maker bless you." Britta smiled.

"Does he even know I was coming?" Marlena asked.

"I don't think he was paying attention when I told him." Ser Perth said.

"You two stay here."

She found Teagan by Kaitlyn's grave. It had been a couple of years since she had seen him and he had not changed very much except for his eyes for they no longer had that familiar spark she associated with him. His eyes were vacant and conveyed the loss he experienced.

Marlena knelt down beside his chair and put her hand on his.

"Hello Teagan."

"So Ser Perth wasn't joking when he said you were coming." Teagan said as he turned to look at her. "Have you taken my lands? I really don't care if you did. I just would like to know the truth. I'm so tired of the lies."

"Teagan, your land is still yours." Marlena said. "I was made acting regent. I am to handle the day to day business of running Rainesfere and your winery until you are fully able to handle it on your own."

"The crown must be paying you quite a sum." He managed a laugh.

"I am not taking any money from the crown."

"Oh. Then I am a charity case." He turned away. "You are wasting your time Marlena. I am a dead man. You'd be better off looking for another archdemon to slay."

"I'm not leaving Teagan." Marlena said. "And you are going to walk again."

"And the great hero can work miracles too!" Teagan laughed.

"Teagan I do know what you are feeling so I'm not going to say I am sorry because I know that will not erase your pain. I will say this; had your brother not been so selfish and kept this a secret for so long, I would have been here a lot sooner. I loved Kaitlyn like a sister."

"She…loved you too." Teagan said. "I do…appreciate your concern but you are wasting your time. Just leave me be. Its better this way."

"Teagan there are people who want your lands and will do anything to take them!" Marlena said. "Do you really care so little for your daughter that you want to leave her nothing?"

"Do not bring my daughter into this Marlena."

"Rowann needs you Teagan."

"I can't be a father to her."

"So you give her to my brother and sister in-law."

"She is better off with them than my brother." Teagan said.

"I will not argue with you on that point Teagan." Marlena said. "Maker knows your brother is not one of my favorite people but I care about you and your daughter. I will not let Rainesfere and your winery taken away because you don't care."

"Fine." Teagan relented. "But do not expect any help from me."

"Whatever Teagan." Marlena said. "You think you have a corner on grief. I knelt in my father's blood as he was dying in the larder and my mother stayed behind so I was able to escape with Duncan. Some survivors told me the last thing my father witnessed before dying was my mother being violated by Howe's men before she was killed herself. I also held my dead baby in my arms."

"You were lucky. I never got the chance to say goodbye to my son."

Marlena squeezed his hand. The pain of losing her son still resonated and she understood Teagan's pain.

"You know it was Isolde who did…this." He said. "Remember when she wanted to be sacrificed to save Connor but we begged you not to?"

"It's not your fault." Marlena said gently. "How could you have known?"

Marlena watched as he blinked away a few tears.

"Do what you want Marlena." He said. "I don't care anymore."

Marlena watched as he called for Britta and she rushed over, grabbed the back of the chair and pushed him away.

Marlena's heart ached for Teagan. She remembered seeing how much he loved Kaitlyn and how she loved him. Marlena also never forgot how they supported her.

"Ser Perth, did he ever grieve for them?" Marlena asked

"No." He shook his head. "Teagan was recovering from his wounds and his only request that they would be buried here. And when well enough to travel, he moved back. Almost everyday he just comes here to look at the graves."

"I had heard some of you left Eamon's employment. I'm glad to see to see Teagan inspire such loyalty."

"We bore witness to Isolde's instability." Ser Perth said. "She went through the family quarters like a silent assassin. None of us knew what happened until it was too late. Eamon did his brother a great injustice and then proceeded to hide it to avoid the wrath of the nobility. Some of also… never believed the rumors Eamon spread about you."

"I'm just glad you and others are here." Marlena said.

"Do not hesitate to ask us for assistance." Ser Perth said. "We are here for you."

"Thank you." Marlena said. "I see I have my work cut out for me."

"I'll show you to your room." Ser Perth smiled. "If you don't mind me saying Marlee, you look worn out."

"I am exhausted." Marlena admitted. "A bath would be nice as well."

"I'll have that arranged for you." Ser Perth held out his arm and she took it, letting him lead her to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marlena was pleasantly surprised to find her trunks unpacked and the tub already filled. Her robe was already laid out on her bed and a vase of roses sat on her table. After her bath, she opened the glass doors and stepped out into the balcony to take in the view and noticed several men on horses making their way up to the entrance.

Sensing this was not going to be a friendly visit, Marlena quickly dressed and headed downstairs.

Ser Perth and Ser Donall were downstairs talking in hushed tones.

"Something wrong gentlemen?" She asked.

"We were just coming to get you Marlee." Ser Perth said. "Vaughan Urien is here and is requesting the money that Teagan owes him."

"How much does he owe Vaughan?"

"One hundred eighty sovereign."

"Holy Maker!" Marlena exclaimed. "For what?"

"A few weeks before you arrived, there was a break in at the winery where all the bottles… were destroyed. We could not get in contact with our other bottle vendor and had to ask Vaughan for assistance." Ser Donall explained.

"Asking Vaughan for help is like saying yes to a desire demon. And it's a bit too convenient if you ask me."

"What are you going to do?" Ser Perth asked.

"I'm going to pay him of course." Marlena smiled. "I believe in keeping my enemies close gentlemen. It makes it easier to get them at the end. Will one of you go to the vault and count out two hundred sovereign from the gold I brought?"

"But its only one hundred and eighty sovereign that we owe him Marlee." Ser Donall said.

"Don't worry." Marlena grinned. "I know what I'm doing."

.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes later, Marlena stepped outside and smiled graciously as Vaughan's mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"Hello Vaughan." Marlena breezed over to him and gave him a bow.

"Marlena Cousland!" Vaughan looked at her hungrily. "Hero of Ferelden or rather… Goddess of Ferelden in my opinion.

"Still the charmer I see." Marlena said.

"Only for a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"I understand Bann Teagan owes you some money." Marlena said. "One hundred eighty sovereign is it?"

"Um...yes and I am dreadfully embarrassed because that's the reason I came." Vaughan said as he tried to feign being sympathetic. "I know the man has endured a… great deal not to mention having it hidden by that selfish cad of a brother but a deal is a deal and I am in dire need of funds at the moment."

"Of course." Marlena said. "And since I was made acting Regent of Rainesfere, I will also be handling all of Teagan's business affairs so here is the money that is owed to you. I included an extra twenty sovereign…just to call it even."

Vaughan looked both surprised and disappointed as she handed the sack of coins to him.

"Feel free to count it if you wish." Marlena said as she gingerly traced her lips with one of her fingers and watched Vaughan as he started to perspire.

"I don't think that will be necessary." He said, handing the sack to one of his guards. "Thank you for your time in handling this matter. I can see it will be a pleasure doing business with you. If you can forgive me, I must take my leave. Please give Teagan my regards."

"I will Vaughan." Marlena smiled. "Take Care."

Ser Perth came out of the castle and walked over to her as she watched Vaughan ride off

"You handled that well." He said

"He makes me want to puke." Marlena said disgustedly. "But we have to stay on his good side…for the time being at least. I have a bad feeling about him."

"I do too."

"First think tomorrow morning, I want to get every one of Teagan's debts paid then we can go on from there."

"Fortunately, his remaining debts are not as substantial but we really need to fill up the coffers."

"We will Ser Perth." She said reassuringly.

.

.

.

.

That evening Marlena walked by Teagan's room, finding the door opened. She watched with fascination as he pulled himself out of the chair then onto the bed and actually noticed one of his legs moving slightly. Teagan then removed his shirt, revealing a smooth, muscular chest and arms which made Marlena stifle a gasp before she silently chided herself for staring.

"Is there something you wanted Marlena." He asked in a cold tone.

Marlena stepped in the room and handed him several folded pieces of parchment.

"Your daughter drew these pictures for you. She wanted me to give them to you."

Teagan glanced at them and set them on his nightstand. "Thank you. Close the door when you leave."

"Is that all you can say?" Marlena was furious.

"There is nothing else to say."

"Oh sod it!" Marlena growled as she stormed out of the room.

"You did not shut the door." Teagan called.

Marlena returned ten minutes later holding a hammer and nails.

"What are you doing?" Teagan asked.

"I'm doing this for your daughter." She took the pictures and proceeded to nail each of them on the wall by the door."

"In the name of the Maker! You have no right to intrude like this." Teagan seethed. "I will just get someone to take them down."

"No you won't." Marlena laughed. "I am paying their salaries while I am in charge. And I already told them to ignore your requests. If you want them removed, you will just have to get out of that bed and do it yourself."

"You really are a heartless bitch you know!" Teagan shot back.

"And you are not honoring Kaitlyn's memory by wallowing in self pity." Marlena replied. "You are going to look at those pictures every day Britta rolls you out that door."

Marlena slammed the door when she left his room, angrily brushing past Britta and Ser Perth as she headed to her room.

**Small Breakthrough**

Teagan sat up in bed and reached for the pitcher of water. Gathering his strength he prepared to hurl the pitcher where Marlena had hung the pictures but set it back down on the nightstand.

"Damn her."

He closed his eyes, and placed both of his legs off the bed and sat up to where his feet touched the floor and slowly started to stand up before collapsing on the bed and cursing in frustration.

**Wine: Its not just Red and White**

After Marlena settled all of Teagan's debts, she visited the winery, met the workers and the master brewer who was a portly and jovial man named Jarrod and he was happy to spend the next few weeks teaching her about wine making.

Marlena had no idea there was so much to learn. There was the process of stomping the grapes, the purification process, bottling, and aging. And wine tasting was so much more difficult than it looked. She had to survey the color, take in the aroma, and when taking a sip, hold it in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. Then she would have to describe her perceptions. Jarrod would ask her what she thought of the bouquet, the taste or whether it was too fruity or acidic, or even buttery. She had no idea wine could be too buttery! And when he asked what she thought of its oak flavor, Marlena could only give him a blank stare and he patiently explained that an oak flavor is introduced from contact with the storage bottles made from that wood. She then learned that newer oak barrels contributed a stronger flavor to a wine than the older ones.

Marlena would come back to the castle feeling exhausted yet strangely fulfilled.

There was one day when she even made Teagan laugh when Britta took him to the winery and he saw her in the vat, stomping the grapes with the workers. She had slipped once and Britta told her later that day that it was the first time she had seen him laugh.

Marlena was surprised to find Teagan waiting for her in the study one day.

"Teagan!" Marlena exclaimed. "I never expected to see you here."

"It is my study you know."

"Of course it is." Marlena said.

"You received some letters today." He handed her a stack and watched her go through them.

"Thank you."

Teagan watched as she tossed two of them in the fire.

"Who were those from?"

"If you must know, one was from Alistair and the other from Wynne." Marlena said bitterly. "When your brother confessed his injustice towards you at the Landsmeet, he also publicly admitted his lies about me."

"He did?" Teagan was surprised.

"Yes. Apparently I am no longer considered a whore or a pariah."

"You know I never realized the extent of my brother's ambition until what he did to you and then what he did to me…I realized I never really knew him."

"Well, if it's any consolation, he's apparently angered many people over his actions."

"I could care less. That anger will not bring back what we've lost."

"If you see any more letters from Alistair and Wynne, feel free to throw them in the fire. I have nothing to say to them. Alistair hid behind your brother and never made an attempt to hear my side of the story. He didn't even think the baby was his. I don't care how many letters he sends, I want nothing to do with him. He is the king to me and nothing else. And as for Wynne, she always favored Alistair as we traveled so it was only natural she took Eamon's side. Alistair is like a son to her and it would never occur to her that the honorable Eamon would lie."

"So I take it you won't be attending the Denerim Court or any Landsmeet."

"I plan to have a representative attend." Marlena smiled. "Ser Perth would be an excellent choice to attend."

"I agree." Teagan said. "But I give you the task of telling him."

"Since you're here I might as well ask you something I have been putting off." Marlena said. "I was wondering if I could plant some flowers near Kaitlyn's grave. I remember how much she liked the garden at Vigil's Keep."

"She loved the garden." Teagan sighed at the memory. "Yes, you have my permission. Plant anything you wish there."

"Thank you Teagan."

"Thank you for asking first."

Marlena looked at Teagan and smiled. They were actually communicating and getting along. She didn't know whether she should feel relieved or suspicious but decided not to question it. They would most likely argue again tomorrow anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Teagan watched Marlena supervise the shipment of wine that would be going Orzammar. She had hired some Blackstone Mercenaries she had done jobs for during the Blight to escort the wagon all the way to the Frostback Mountains and then the surface dwarves would take over the rest of the way. With her expertise, the winery was close to breaking even after nearly five months since her arrival. There had only been one major catastrophe, when it was discovered forty barrels of wine had essentially turned to vinegar due to sabotage. Someone had apparently broken in and did something to the barrels. Marlena was able to sell the vinegar to an Orlesian vendor which enabled them to recover some of the cost but it left her furious and for a couple of weeks she hid in the warehouse and kept watch at night before finally secretly setting a trap and only letting Teagan, Ser Donall and Ser Perth about it.

Teagan looked away as she walked right past him without speaking. Earlier that day, they had a fight about his refusal to practice walking on an everyday basis. He reached a point where he could maneuver the chair by shuffling his feet but she was not satisfied with his progress. Marlena kept pushing and pushing and he simply bit back. For every day they did get along, the other three days they would fight. A few days ago he had thrown his tray at her and she had come back and dumped a bowl of porridge on him. Teagan just did not know what to make of her. He could say the vilest things to her and she would not even bat an eye but during the moments they did get along, he could see the vulnerability in her eyes_._

He saw her walk down the path that led to the lake and had Britta push him in that direction before she left him by some trees to get something to eat. Teagan watched as Marlena removed her boots then dip her feet in the water. Marlena looked around and suddenly to his complete shock, started to undo her armor. Teagan gasped as she then removed her small clothes.

He could not deny it. Marlena had a beautiful body. She had a finely sculpted stomach, her breasts were high, firm and she had the pinkest nipples he had ever seen. There was a long scar across her right shoulder and he imagined for a moment his lips brushing against it.

"Maker!" He watched her dive into the water

Teagan looked down at his trousers and realized he was at least partially aroused from watching her and cursed himself for dishonoring Kaitlyn's memory that way.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

He turned to see Britta looking at him.

"It's not what you think." Teagan's face turned bright red.

"Oh really now?" Britta grabbed the chair and pushed him back towards the castle. "With all due respect my lord, you have a lot of nerve intruding on Marlee that way after all she has done for you!"

"Please do not mention this to her." He begged.

"All she wants to do is help you and then you spy on her."

"Alright. I'm sorry. Just please don't say anything."

"It's too late Teagan. I already know."

He turned to see Marlena glaring at him.

"I'll take him Britta." She said. "You can have the rest of the day off and in fact take tomorrow off as well."

"Marlena I am truly sorry for intruding on you." Teagan said. "It was rude and inappropriate."

"Oh I am not offended but you are going to make it up to me." Marlena said as she pushed him past the castle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to where you are going to make up for that little transgression."

Marlena pushed Teagan into the barn.

"What in the Maker's name are you doing?" He yelled as he fell out of the chair and onto the floor when she tilted the chair.

Marlena took the chair, opened the doors, and rolled it outside as Teagan continued to bellow.

"I will need two bedrolls, some water, and have the cook prepare a light supper." Marlena told Britta. "And please apprise Ser Perth and Ser Donall of the situation."

"Yes Marlee." Britta said.

Marlena shut the doors and barred them then walked back to where Teagan was huddle on the floor.

"So let me get straight to the point Teagan." Marlena said. "You intruded on my privacy therefore you are going to make it up to me by walking. I am tired of the excuses. I'm fed up with the fighting and it broke my heart having to send a birthday gift to your daughter in your name."

"Nobody is forcing you to stay." Teagan growled.

"Would you like me to leave?" Marlena asked. "Because I will make arrangements and leave as soon as tomorrow."

Marlena walked over to the doors and opened one of the them

"Please…don't go."

Marlena turned around and slowly walked towards him.

"Then pull yourself up and walk!" Marlena demanded

"I can't."

"Actually the better word is won't. You don't want to walk because you believe you should have died along with Kaitlyn and your son."

"I hate you!"

"I don't care if you hate me Teagan." Marlena said. "Because you know what I am saying is true."

"No!"

"Isolde snuck in your room. She stabbed you first but it rendered you paralyzed from the waste down. Kaitlyn woke up but Isolde got her. You blame yourself because you could not save her."

Marielle watched as he pulled himself up using the wheelbarrow. He turned to her and took two steps before losing his balance and falling.

"I should have died that night." Teagan closed his eyes. "Why did I survive?"

"Teagan, I still ask myself that every day of my life" Marlena said. "When I escaped from the castle with Duncan, I hated myself for not staying behind. It took a long time for me to get over that."

"What Howe did was not your fault."

"And what Isolde did was not your fault." Marlena said. "The only person to blame for this is your brother. You have spent your entire life living under his shadow and he took advantage of that."

"I hate him."

"You have every right to hate him Teagan but hiding yourself away, lamenting on what you should or should not have done is not going to help you. It's showing those nobles that you are nothing without your brother which makes you an easy target for them. And most of all, its not helping your beautiful little girl."

"I don't care what people think. I never did."

"I know that. That is one of the many reasons why I like you Teagan. But what about your little girl? Rowann has one parent left. You have to stop depriving her of your love."

"She looks so much like Kaitlyn." He choked

"You should not be afraid of that Teagan." Marlena said. "You should embrace the fact that she has so much of her beautiful mother in her."

She watched him scoot towards the wheelbarrow and slowly pull himself up.

He managed to take four steps before collapsing.

"That's two more steps than the last time." Marlena smiled. "With a little more practice, you will be by the doors in no time."

"You are a cruel taskmaster." Teagan said between breaths. "Was it your plan all along to lock me in here?"

"Truthfully? I was thinking of having Ser Perth and Ser Donall carry you here. You just made it easier when you decided to watch me swimming in the lake."

"I am sorry for…intruding on you that way."

Marlena walked over and held out her hand to him. "Apology accepted. Now stand up."

"You're serious?" Teagan asked.

"I'm deadly serious." Marlena said. "We are not leaving this barn until you can walk out."

"I'm going to need some sort walking stick you know." He took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled himself up.

Marlena could feel her heart beat against her chest when she felt him against her.

"I had a cane made for you." Marlena walk over to the other side barn and came back holding a very ornately carved cane and handed it to him. "You probably won't need it very long."

"You just don't give up do you do you?"

"No I don't." Marlena grinned. "You can plan your revenge on me once you start walking regularly."

"You better watch yourself then." Teagan said as he tried to remain steady. "You will never know when I might strike."

"I plan to hold you to that."

Marlena took several steps back and watched as Teagan take several tentative steps before falling.

"Just think, if you had not spied on me, you would not be in this predicament." Marlena laughed.

"You should not have been swimming naked to begin with." Teagan replied.

"There was nobody else by the lake until you came around."

"You are incorrigible you know."

"Thank you." Marlena curtsied as she watched him stand up.

Marlena and Teagan went on like this for hours. They would bicker and pick at each other as Teagan continued to walk a few more steps each time before falling. Ser Perth had left the left the bedrolls, food, and water outside the door which Marlena retrieved. She took out a loaf of bread, cheese, and a mince pie. There was also a bottle of wine, which she took a sip from.

"So nice of you to torture me with all that food set out." Teagan said.

"You're halfway to it Teagan." Marlena said. "If you can come here, we can stop."

Marlena could see the sweat, grime, and exhaustion on his face but she was also seeing determination.

"This mince pie is delicious." She said, taking a bite.

His stomach growling painfully, Teagan slowly made his way toward where she was sitting. Marlena stood up and held out her arms when he was two feet from her.

"Come on Teagan." She encouraged. "I knew you could do it!"  
He dropped the cane and collapsed in her arms.

They stood there in silence just looking at each other for the longest time and Marlena watched as Teagan shivered slightly as tears filled his eyes.

"No, I don't want you to see me this way." He turned away.

"Teagan, you never have to hide how you feel from me. It doesn't make you less than a man. When I reunited with my brother after the Blight ended, we wept tears of joy and then we cried for what we lost. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Let me help you."

With tears streaming down his face, Teagan looked at her one last time before burying his face against her neck to finally unleash the grief he kept buried for so long.

A couple of hours later Marlena and Teagan sat against the wall, eating and sharing the bottle of wine.

"Thank you Marlena." He said. "Thank you for being such a good friend and helping me. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Teagan, you and Kaitlyn stood by me when your brother did those horrible things. I will never forget that. And as for repaying me, that will be the day I see you reunite with your daughter."

"I only regret not being able to do more for you back then. Perhaps you would have not had to leave Ferelden."

"It's not your fault." Marlena said. "And besides, I've decided to stay."

"You have?" Teagan asked. "I'm relieved to hear that. The work here is not completed and I want you here when I eventually see Rowann."

"You can count on me Teagan." Marlena smiled.

"How long have we've been in here?" Teagan asked.

"At least eight hours or more." Marlena yawned.

"Shall we head back to the castle?" Teagan asked.

Marlena stood up and helped Teagan up then handed him his cane.

Taking his other hand, Marlena opened the door and found Ser Perth, Britta, and some of the other servants standing outside. They looked shocked when they saw Teagan standing next to her.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Teagan asked, feeling uncomfortable by the attention.

"Marlee!"

Marlena and Teagan turned to see Ser Donall running toward them. He stopped and looked at Teagan with surprise when seeing him standing there.

"Is something wrong?" Teagan asked

"That trap you put in the warehouse was set off." Ser Donall said. "They're bringing him now."

Marlena saw two of the Blackstone Mercenaries dragging the figure towards them."

Marlena ripped the sticky black netting that covered him and was shocked to see the man was Jarrod, the master brewer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The jovial and friendly nature Jarrod once displayed to Marlena was gone, replaced by a coldness that unnerved her.

"Stupid whore." He said as he spit on her.

Teagan dropped his cane and socked Jarrod in the mouth, knocking him to the ground. Marlena was floored when she saw his bloodied mouth as he spit out the broken teeth he had lost.

After Marlena wiped her face with the handkerchief a servant gave her, she saw Teagan start to lose his balance and immediately put her arm around him.

"Take him to the dungeon." Teagan said as he rubbed his fist. "We'll deal with him tomorrow."

"Are you alright?" Marlena took his hand and started to rub it.

"I'm fine." He said. "Something in me just snapped when I saw him do that to you."

"Thank you for defending me Teagan." Marlena smiled.

"There was no way in hell I was going to let him get away after doing that."

Teagan and Marlena looked at each other for the longest time, forgetting that there were other people around them.

"What she would we say if people inquire about Jarrod?" Ser Donall asked.

"Tell them he went away." Marlena said

"And for those that witnessed what just transpired, none of you are to breathe a word about this." Teagan added.

"We won't my lord." Ser Perth promised.

"Let's get back to the castle." Teagan said his eyes only on Marlena.

They watched as she handed Teagan his cane, took his other hand and then walk towards the castle with him.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day Teagan and Marlena sat in the dining room eating breakfast and discussing last night's event.

"How long has Jarrod worked for you?" Marlena asked

"He's been with us for two and a half years." Teagan said. "Which is why it makes it's so odd because there have never been any problems until recently."

"He's obviously being paid by someone; we will get to the bottom of it."

"Ser Perth says he is refusing to speak." Teagan said between bites.

"He'll talk after he gets hungry." Marlena said. "He's not going to get anything but a crust of stale bread and water for the time being and in a few days you and I will be eating down there. I think the aroma of roast venison, new potatoes and buttermilk biscuits might give him an incentive to speak."

"You are a wicked woman Marlena." Teagan grinned.

"Thank you." Marlena laughed. "And thank you for the company. It's nice not eating alone for a change."

"I've seen you eat with Britta before, as well as Ser Perth and Ser Donall."

"That's true." Marlena said. "And while I enjoy their company, I missed having yours. I'm happy to see you not shut in your room."

"Thank you for being there last night," Teagan reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "It feels as if a huge burden has lifted."

"I'm just relieved to see the old Teagan coming back." She smiled.

"Excuse me for interrupting."

They turned to see Ser Perth standing in the doorway.

"The landscaper wanted me to let you know he's finally finished and he's taking his rest."

"Thank you for telling me."

Marlena turned to Teagan and smiled. "It's finally done."

A few months ago she had asked Teagan to plant some flowers at Kaitlynn's grave but that project took a life of its own when she wrote the landscaper who designed the garden for parents' memorial. He had finally arrived five days ago and worked day and night to get it done while Marlena, Ser Perth and Donall had to work to keep Teagan from going there.

"Remember when I asked to plant some flowers at Kaitlyn's grave?" She asked. "It sort of expanded into something more."

"What did you do?" Teagan got up and hobbled away on his cane and Marlena followed him, terrified that she went too far.

**Kaitlyn's Garden**

Teagan sucked in his breath when seeing the top of the tree over the wall as he hurried to gravesite. It was Marlena who gasped first. What was once a sterile and stark place with just a small a grassy area was now enshrouded in flowers and a medium size tree stood between the graves. There was even a bird fountain one side and a small bench on the other.

"I searched for the landscaper who created my family's memorial garden." Marlena explained. "I wanted you to have something just as special for Kaitlyn, your son and Bevin."

"I don't know what to say." Teagan said softly

"The Dalish plant trees and flowers over gravesites, so that new life may spring forth." Marlena said. "I always thought it was a beautiful sentiment."

She waited for him to speak and was crestfallen when he didn't.

"I overstepped my bounds." Marlena looked down at the ground.

"It's absolutely beautiful Marlena."

Marlena looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He said as pulled her into a hug. "I can't begin to describe how much this means to me that you would do this."

"Your brother denied you the right of mourning your family Teagan." Marlena said. "I know how that feels."

"Yes." He said. "You of all people would understand. And your brother as well."

"My brother and I…we didn't have any remains to mourn but we wanted a place to remember, to reflect… and to celebrate our family so we decided on a garden. There is some statuary, a plaque, and lots of flowers and trees. My brother also had a bench designed with the Cousland Crest."

"Is your son buried there?" Teagan asked.

"He's at another special place, not far from the garden." Marlena said softly.

"Perhaps one day we can go there and you can show me." Teagan said.

"I would be honored to take you there." Marlena said.

Marlena watched as he sat down on the bench.

"I'll leave you alone for now." Marlena said.

"Thank you."

Marlena turned and headed back to the castle, completely oblivious to Teagan watching her.

Several days later, Marlena and Teagan watched as the last of the bottles were packed in the wagon and it rode off to Denerim with a contingent of Blackstone Mercenaries riding behind it. The warehouse was now safely secure with various traps placed throughout the building as well as guards placed in shifts to help watch the one hundred barrels.

"Its fortunate we don't have to look for a replacement for Jarrod until next year." Teagan remarked.

"That reminds me, I really don't want to eat in the dungeon again tonight." Marlena said.

Jarrod had been in the dungeon for almost a week and he still refused to talk but Marlena could tell his resolve was weakening every time she ate with Teagan down there.

They had also went to his house in the village and the only evidence found was a sack containing seventy sovereign, and when stopping at tavern, the owner said Jarrod would occasionally receive messages. Marlena gave him ten sovereign and promised another ten if anymore messages were received and the owner happily agreed to send them their way if any arrived.

"We don't have to eat there tonight." Teagan said. "How about we have our supper upstairs in the private dining room and then we can play cards? And this time I won't let you win."

"Let me win?" Marlena laughed.

Just then they saw a coach ride up to them with a unit of guards following it. Marlena watched the door open and her brother come out.

"Fergus!" Marlena ran over and threw his arms around him. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"I've been conducting some business in the area and thought I'd stop over to wish you a happy birthday and see how you were doing."

"Birthday?"

Fergus's mouth dropped when he saw Teagan walking towards him.

"Teagan, it's good to see you up and about." Fergus grinned and shook his hand.

"I owe your beautiful sister for helping me see the light at the end of the tunnel." Teagan said. "That's not to say I still have moments but it gets better every day."

"I know how you feel Teagan." Fergus patted him on the shoulder.

"So what's this about a birthday?" Teagan asked.

"It's nothing." Marlena said. "He should not have mentioned anything."

"My sister is turning twenty six the day after tomorrow." Fergus beamed.

"Maker!" Teagan exclaimed. "How old were you when you became a Grey Warden?"

"I was nineteen." Marlena said. "And Fergus you still should not have said anything." Teagan chuckled when he watched her punch Fergus in the shoulder.

"It's my Maker given duty as a brother to tease you." Fergus laughed.

"I'll go have your room prepared and see it to it that your men get accommodations."

"Let me show you something, while we're out here." Teagan said to Fergus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Fergus and Teagan were sitting on the bench near Kaitlyn's grave.

"Marlee wrote me about this." Fergus said. "I told her she should not meddle into private matters but my sister has a mine of her own. It is very beautiful and fitting for Kaitlyn and I am glad she didn't listen to me."

"Fergus, I was wondering how after with what you went through knew Sandra was the one you wanted to move forward with?"

"Believe me Teagan, it was not my plan to fall in love." Fergus said. "My intention was to return Ser Gilmore's belongings but there was just something about Sandra. She was the first woman who did not try to throw herself at me. We actually talked. And then when I returned to Highever, I realized I didn't want to be alone anymore."

"Yes it's definitely nice to not be alone." Teagan admitted.

"Andraste's blood!" Fergus exclaimed. "You have a thing for my sister don't you?"

"And what would you say if I said I did?"

"I would whole heartily approve of course. It's been two years Teagan and nearly nine months since your brother revealed what happened to the rest of us. You lived in a self imposed exile all that time. You deserve to be happy."

"I would appreciate you not saying anything." Teagan said. "Your sister is so difficult to read. I married Kaitlyn within two months after meeting her. It was so easy."

"Perhaps you should act with those same instincts then." Fergus suggested.

"So tell me, how is my daughter?" Teagan asked, wanting to chain the subject.

"She's beautiful, adorable, and she needs her father."

"I know." Teagan sighed. "I miss her too. We will head to Denerim shortly. I don't want to miss more of her life than I already have."

"There you are."

They turned to see Marlena smiling at them.

"Your room is being prepared, your men have accommodations, and supper will be ready shortly."

"She really has become the lady of the manor hasn't she?" Fergus said teasingly.

"And I wouldn't have Lena any other way." Teagan said. "She brought this place to back to life."

_"He called me Lena." She thought_

Marlena could feel her heart flutter and when she saw Teagan looking at her it made her feel confused and exhilarated.

Taking her brother's arm and Teagan's they walked towards the castle.

.

.

.

.

.

Marlena and Teagan enjoyed their supper with Fergus, before he excused himself to retire for the evening. They went in the study to go through the letters that Fergus had brought with him.

"Leliana and Zevran are delayed due to political unrest in Antiva." Marlena said. "They're alright but their expertise is needed there. It makes me relieved that I left when I did."

"I'm glad you left when you did as well." Teagan said.

"Lets see, another letter from Sandra, and one from Prince Stefano."

"Prince Stefano?" Teagan tried to mask his jealousy. "A letter from a lover?"

"Teagan I'm not going to lie, while I wasn't a harlot when I was in Antiva I also was not celibate. Prince Stefano and I enjoyed either other's…company but it was not serious and when I left Antiva, the relationship ended."

"Then why is he writing you?"  
"He just wanted me to know Antiva was not the same without me." Marlena said.

"You can read it yourself."

Teagan was surprised when she handed it to him which turned out to be more like a note than the love letter he envisioned.

"I'm sorry for sounding…jealous and of course I don't consider you a harlot for seeking the company of man while you were in Antiva. Any man would be lucky to have the attention of beautiful woman such as you."

"Thank you Teagan." Marlena blushed.

"I was wondering…since you are going to be staying in Ferelden, if I could…."

"Jarrod wants to talk!"

Teagan and Marlena turned to see Ser Donall standing in the doorway.

"That's wonderful news!" Marlena exclaimed. "Let's get down there."

Marlena ran out of the room not seeing the fury on Teagan's face at having been interrupted.

**The Great Turkey Torture**

The smell of roast turkey lingered in the air as Marlena and Teagan made their way down to the dungeon. Ser Perth was still munching on a turkey leg in from Jarrod's cell when they approached it.

"Will you leave us for a few minutes Perth?"

"Please!" Jarrod begged. "You win. I'll tell you who it was, just give me some food."

Teagan went to the table, grabbed the carving knife and fork and removed the other leg and took a bite.

"So tender and juicy." He said, walking over to Marlena. "Try this."

He put his other arm around her as she took a bite from the turkey leg.

"Absolutely delicious." She said, licking her lips.

"Please!" Jarrod implored them. "I'll tell you everything."

"Who are you working for?" Teagan demanded.

"Vaughn." Jarrod cried. "He's the one who hired me to do everything to destroy you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jarrod confessed that an associate of Vaughn's approached him in the tavern nine months ago and was paid a substantial amount of gold to do anything he could do to affect shipments. He confessed everything; from giving the shipment schedule to Vaughn, to breaking equipment, to delaying the harvesting, and sabotaging the barrels. Jarrod also admitted that Marlena's arrival caused a lot of problems in Vaughn's plans. He mentioned Vaughn sending those messages to the tavern and how he would travel here to keep tabs on Teagan's emotional state. It was his hope that Teagan would sell his lands. Rainesfere was highly sought after because of the location, the fertile soil and the hot springs.

"I want to kill that bastard." Teagan seethed as they sat in the study.

"Don't worry he will get what is coming to him. We will have Jarrod's signed statement and we will get the other evidence needed to incriminate him."

"This is my fault." Teagan said. "I should have not let myself drown in grief."

"You mustn't blame yourself Teagan." Marlena said. "Vaughn is a vile human being who looks for opportunities. If had not been you, it would have been someone else."

"Jarrod says Vaughn would likely head back here when he doesn't hear from him." Teagan said as poured Marlena a goblet of wine.

"And that gives us time to come up with a plan." Marlena said. "And while we do that you can tell me about these hot springs. You have been holding out on me Teagan."

"I wasn't holding out on you." Teagan laughed. "I just forgot about them. I will take you there once I am physically able to get on a horse."

"I'm going to hold you to that and this means we will spend more time working on your walking. The more you practice, the easier will be to mount that horse."

"And I intend to hold you to that my dear lady." He grinned.

"Teagan was there something you wanted to ask me earlier before Ser Donall interrupted us with the news about Jarrod?"

"It can wait." Teagan said.

"Well if you will excuse me then, I'm going to bed." Marlena said. "I want to work on Jarrod's statement after breakfast."

"I'll see you in the morning then." Teagan took her hand and kissed it.

Teagan watched as she left the room before deciding to take a walk.

.

.

.

Marlena was brushing her hair by her window when she spotted Teagan outside walking down the path.

"Teagan." She said dreamily.

She had been getting the strangest signals from him for the last couple of days and they escalated to a higher level when her brother surprised her with a quick visit. Teagan had also mentioned something about them hiring a new wine expert next year as if she would still be living here.

He was looking at her more intently and actually admitted to being jealous when she discussed her relationship with Prince Stefano. Marlena still could not get over how he knocked Jarrod's front teeth out. She could not even remember when was the last time a man defended her like that. And this evening, it appeared like he was going to ask her something until they got interrupted by Ser Donall.

Marlena could not deny the fact that she always found Teagan to be handsome but she also appreciated his friendship. She had to admit, seeing him shirtless when she first arrived took her breath away and she also did not mind when he had seen her naked when spying on her at the lake. Had it been anyone else, she would have had a raging fit. She actually liked the fact that it was Teagan and she seized the opportunity to force him to walk.

Marlena thought of Kaitlyn and how beautiful and sweet she was. It made her feel bad to have these feelings for Teagan yet there had been moments recently that made it seem like he was ready to move forward. She had come here to help him and was not seeking a relationship but then again could not help but think of the possibilities. Blowing out the candle and climbing into bed, Marlena decided to take each day as they come and not try to read too much into things in the case she was wrong.

**Turning Point**

The next several weeks seemed like an eternity as they waited for Vaughn to return. They had already hatched out the early stages of a plan with the Blackstone Irregulars who provided security for the castle and the village. It was assumed Vaughn would show up with a contingent of his own personal guards. Since Vaughn always sent word of his impending arrival to the tavern, it was decided that Irregulars would dress as commoners to avoid suspicion. They would deal with the guards while Vaughn would be dealt with separately. Britta had also agreed to be part of this plan when knowing it would lead to Vaughn's downfall but her role had yet to be decided.

Marlena and Teagan's relationship slowly changed as she continued to help Teagan run Rainesfere and help him to walk. He had progressed to a point where he was able to walk short distances without the assistance of a cane. There was one day when Marlena found him outside the barn chopping wood. His shirt was unbuttoned and his firm chest glistened from the sweat. Marlena let out a small gasp when he removed the shirt revealing two finally sculpted arms. He had built up a great deal of upper body strength from not walking and it definitely showed in those arms. Marlena and Teagan also spent a great deal of time together now. They would eat together, play cards, talk and enjoy long walks. There would be times when Teagan would take her hand or put his arm around her, when they went out for a walk and when she retired for the night, he would always kiss her hand.

Recently he had given her a beautiful pearl bracelet that belonged to Kaitlyn. She remembered when Kaitlyn had purchased it at a jeweler in Amaranthine and Teagan had said she would have want her to have it. It touched her that he would give her something that belonged to Kaitlyn.

For the first time in a long time she felt happy and not just content. But that suddenly changed when Teagan retreated from her the day the two Grey Wardens visited her.

Fergus had told the Grey Wardens, she was living in Rainesfere. The two that came by were relatively new to the order and had wanted to meet her. Teagan was polite to them but excused himself, leaving them when they had lunch. Marlena had talked with them for a couple of hours before they departed and when coming back to the castle, she was told by one of the servants that Teagan had said he was not feeling well and wanted to be alone. For three days after that, Teagan avoided her and at first it hurt, but now it was making her angry and Marlena had no intention letting it continue.

Telling the servants she did not want to be disturbed, Marlena locked the door to the wing and went to Teagan's door and picked the lock.

He was sitting in the chair staring out the window when she came in.

"Teagan!"

Her voice startled him but her intrusion angered him.

"What the hell?" Teagan glared. "You have no right…."

"You have basically ignored me for the last three days Teagan." Marlena said. "Its obvious something is wrong and I want to know what and I am not leaving here until you tell me."

"Alright! You want to know? I will tell you then! You enjoyed meeting the Grey Wardens far too much!" He shouted.

"Of course it was nice to meet them." Marlena said. "They've only been Wardens a couple of years and wanted to meet me. I can't help that Teagan."

"Oh please Marlena, you don't think I can see it? It's plainly obvious that the minute we deal with this Vaughn situation, you are going to go back to the Grey Wardens. You may not realize this but I happen to care for you! "

"And you deduced that just because I enjoyed a visit with two Grey Wardens?" Marlena asked. "Teagan even if I could be a Grey Warden again, I would not want to. That part of my life is over with. And I care for you too!"

"You do?" He looked surprised.

"Yes Teagan. I do." Marlena said softly. "And now since we both made our feelings known, what do you propose we do?"

Teagan walked toward her and pulled her against him. His face was inches from hers and his hazel eyes held hers.

He caressed her cheek and drew her face to his. "This is what we should do."

Marlena gasped when Teagan suddenly scooped her off her feet and crushed his mouth to hers until they both moaned as she parted her lips to meet his tongue.

As Teagan held her Marlena could feel the delicious sensation of his arousal against her.

She could hear the sound of cloth tearing as he ripped her nightgown off her body.

"You aren't wearing anything underneath." He said hungrily.

"That's because I sleep in the nude Teagan." Marlena said between breaths. "The nightgowns are for when I leave the room and when people knock on the door."

"Interesting." Teagan said as he kissed her throat. "It just so happens I sleep in the nude as well."

Teagan groaned as she removed his shirt and explored his chest with her hands and Marlena cried out when feeling his tongue on one of her nipples as his hand massaged her other breast. She shivered when feeling his other hand tenderly touched and kneaded the folds of her sex until he found her throbbing nub.

Marlena moaned as she grinded against his hand. She reached down and undid the laces of his breeches and tore at his smalls until she had him in her hands. His body shook as she gently stroked his erection, feeling it twitch with every movement.

Teagan lifted her in his arms, carried her to his bed and crawled on top of her.

"You brought me back to life Lena. You did something I thought no one could ever do." Teagan said before kissing her as she guided him to her entrance.

He slowly entered her, closing his eyes to savor every moment. Marlena moved her hips to meet his rhythm and he gasped when she wrapped her legs around him. Teagan cried out when feeling her tighten, and plunged into her faster now, as waves of pleasure rolled over her. Marlena soon screamed as her orgasm enveloped her and felt Teagan shake as his final thrust in her brought his own release. He fell limp against her and rolled onto his side wrapping his arms around her.

"So I guess it would not be presumptuous of me to say that I am courting you now." Teagan said as he kissed her neck.

"No. Not at all." Marlena laughed.

"And would it offend you if I said I expect you to be in my bed every night?"

"Teagan, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Marlena turned her head and kissed him then she wrapped her arms around his, feeling happier than she's ever been in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Marlena opened her eyes just as Teagan was coming in the room holding a tray of food.

"You're awake." He smiled. "I left a note saying we are not to be disturbed."

Teagan set the tray down then slipped off his robe and got back in bed.

He grabbed a strawberry and held it out to her and Marlena took a bite. "So you intend for us to stay in bed all day?"

"Indeed I do." Teagan grinned. "Do you have any objections to that?"

"Oh no." Marlena grinned. "I do hope you realize people are going to find out about us sooner or later though."

"Britta already knows." Teagan said. "I bumped into her on the way back upstairs. She said she knew we would end up in bed the minute she caught me spying on you swimming in the lake."

"I like Britta." Marlena said as she ate some grapes.

"I am amazed she did not quit considering the hell I put her through. I'm thinking of keeping her on as Rowann's nanny with a substantial raise of course."

"That is an excellent idea!"

"By the way, where did you get this scar on your shoulder?" Teagan asked as he traced it with his finger.

"I got that when I was liberating Amaranthine." Marlena shivered when he kissed it.

"Lena, back when we were fighting you said something about being if you could be a Grey Warden again you would not want to be one. What did you mean by that?"

"I lost the majority of my ability to sense darkspawn after I got pregnant." Marlena said. "It was supposed to be difficult for one Grey Warden to conceive to begin with and virtually impossible for two of them to. I defied the odds there and somehow it changed me. The Grey Warden from Weisshaupt said I must have been able to become pregnant because I was still experiencing cycles…just not monthly like before my Joining. She believed the pregnancy somehow dilutes the taint."

"So does that mean your lifespan will be longer?"

"The Weisshaupt Warden told me she did not know if being pregnant made me immune or just extended my lifespan. She believes I will definitely live longer than the thirty year average. She also came to the conclusion the reason conception is so extremely rare in Grey Wardens is that it makes them lose their abilities. So basically I'm just your average rogue now."

"You will never be average to me Lena." Teagan said as he fed her another strawberry.

"I suppose I could have stayed in the Wardens but after…what your brother did, it was best to leave."

"To this day I will never understand how Eamon thought you were consorting with Nathaniel Howe."

"Your brother saw me comfort Nathaniel after he discovered one of his father's journals that not only showcased in great detail his hatred for my father but his plans for the destruction of my family. There were some very sick and twisted entries on what he was planning for me and it upset Nate. It was not easy for him to come to terms with what his father became."

"What did Howe plan for you?" Teagan asked. "Or do I even want to know?"

"I was going to be his….plaything Teagan." Marlena said.

"Maker's blood." Teagan was aghast. "Considering how I feel about my brother, I can certainly understand why you wanted to comfort Nathaniel."

"Your brother simply used that moment to his advantage." Marlena said. "I realize now from things told to me and from what I read that while Eamon liked my father, he felt threatened by my family's popularity. I could have chosen to rule with Alistair but decided he should rule alone. It was Alistair who continued to pursue me after he became king and I was rebuilding the Wardens. I just never expected to become…pregnant."

"I'm so sorry for what my brother did to you." Teagan put his arm around her. "I will never understand why he never took the crown for himself."

"It's alright Teagan. I've learned to live with what happened and I think what Eamon did to you was even worse."

"He did do one decent thing though." Teagan said. "He had your brother summon you back and for that I will be grateful."

"I'm happy to have come back to help you Teagan, I just never expected to…never expect us..."

"Nor did I." Teagan interrupted. "I have no regrets Lena. All I know is its time to move forward and that I want to be with you."

"I feel the same way about you Teagan."

Teagan set the tray on the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

"My son would have only been a year older than Rowann." Marlena said.

"Michael would have been two now."

Marlena huddle closer to Teagan and they enjoyed the silence as they held each other.

.

.

.

.

.

As Teagan promised, they spent the day in bed. When they weren't making love they would just hold each other and talk. They would share the pain of their loss, talk about their dreams of the future as well as well as make plans. Teagan wanted Marlena to be a part of Rowann's life and wanted her to stay with him and she agreed in a heartbeat.

Marlena and Teagan also realized they would have to see the king when they brought Vaughn to justice.

"You know I'll be there for you." Teagan promised.

"I knew I would have to deal with seeing him sooner or later." She sighed.

"You don't have residual feelings for him at all?" Teagan asked.

"I'll always remember the special moments I shared with him." Marlena said. "But I can't forget Teagan. He could have defied Eamon and at least listen to my side. He didn't even think the baby was his. He chose to believe your brother. I was already pregnant when your brother saw me comfort Nate. I know when and where my son was conceived and Alistair should have had the sense to remember to count those days. Instead he chose to believe that there was no possible way the child could be his. A great many assumptions about the Grey Wardens were shattered during the blight. He should have believed that I would have **never **betrayed him. I know your brother never gave Alistair those letters I sent until recently, but the damage has been done. So to answer your question, I will always cherish the memories but there is no way I can ever go back. Alistair is my king and nothing else now."

"Alistair was a fool but I blame Eamon for how he turned out." Teagan said. "I think my brother harbored a lot of resentment to Maric having been unfaithful to our sister which is why Alistair slept in the stable and why Isolde's abuse was ignored. It actually was good when he was sent to the Chantry."

"You are going to have to deal with Eamon eventually." Marlena said.

"I know." Teagan sighed. "He wants me to reclaim his arsling but I am just not ready to go back to Redcliffe where it…happened."

"I'll be there for you when you are." Marlena said as she kissed him.

"Since we are opening up to each other, there is something you need to know and it's probably something I should have told you a long time ago." Teagan said. "You will be the third person that knows. Eamon doesn't even know because the sin I committed directly affects him."

"You know you can tell me anything Teagan and I would never judge you." Marlena caressed his cheek.

"It has to do with Connor, Lena." Teagan bowed his head. "You see, he is not Eamon's. Connor is my son."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** "**Isolde and Eamon had been married for several years and she still had not bore him any children." Teagan said, his eyes looking down in shame. "They started to argue about it but he still loved her so much that he could not leave her.

"One night when Eamon was in Denerim, I was staying at Redcliffe because he always asked me to keep Isolde company when he wasn't…around and like the loyal brother I was, I always did. We were drinking and playing cards because with Isolde you can't have any sort of intellectual conversation with her unless it's something Chantry related."

"She never seemed very bright from what I remember." Marlena said.

"It was getting late and I excused myself to retire for the night. " Teagan continued. "I remember things getting blurry as I made my way up the stairs. The next thing I recall is opening my eyes. I'm on the bed and she's…on top of me. The next morning, I wake up and watch her crawl out of my bed. She turns and tells me thank you and saunters out of my room as if I just gave her a piece of jewelry. Nine months later Connor is born."

Marlena reached over and hugged him. "She took advantage of you."

"We decided it would be best to never reveal the truth so I became Uncle Teagan to Connor."

"I'm so sorry she did that to you Teagan."

"You don't think less of me for my indiscretion with her?"

"Teagan I can't judge you for a mistake and I would never think less of you." Marlena caressed his cheek.

"I never told Kaitlyn." Teagan eyes looked down at the quilt. "I just could not bring myself to do it. She barely tolerated Isolde and it would have hurt her if she knew. So aside from Isolde and me, you are the only person who knows."

"Teagan I am honored that you trusted me enough to tell me this." Marlena snuggled against him. "And you need not worry; your secret is safe with me."

"I don't deserve you." Teagan smiled as he kissed her. "Any other woman would get up from this bed and walk away."

"I'm not the typical woman."

"No you're not." Teagan said. "And that makes me a lucky man indeed."

"Your brother told me Connor blames himself for what happened." Marlena said.

"We will go to the Circle one day soon." Teagan said. "I never blamed Connor for the insanity that was his mother. In the long run, I was absolutely relieved that he was free of her."

"Yes she did smother him didn't she?"

"Damn Eamon!" Teagan swore. "I should tell him the truth about Connor out of spite but something inside me just won't let me."

"That's because you are a good man Teagan."

"That may be but I am never going to live under his shadow again." Teagan said. "My daughter is going to learn about the consequences of having too much pride and ambition and she will know that nobility has more than one definition."

"And that is one of the many reasons why you are a wonderful father." Marlena brushed the hair out of his face.

"I failed Rowann when I abandoned her."

"You did not leave her by some road Teagan. Sandra and Fergus have been taking good care of her. She knew her Daddy was not well enough to be with her. Once we deal with Vaughn we will bring her back."

"And you will be with me?" Teagan asked.

"We're in this together Teagan." Marlena smiled. "I'll be here for has long as you want me to be."

"I will always want you here with me." Teagan said as he tenderly kissed her.

"So it's getting close to the evening." Marlena said. "Don't you think we should get up and put in an appearance?"

"Yes we should." Teagan agreed. "But see that door over there? That leads to the adjoining room. I am going to have your belongings moved there, but from now on you and I will be sharing this bed."

"What can I say?" Marlena smiled. "You're the master of the castle."

"And don't you forget that." He said as they kissed one last time before getting dressed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teagan and Marlena came down the stairs holding hands and laughing.

As they passed by front entrance, the door opened and Britta came inside and looked relieved to see them.

"Oh thank the Maker you two are finally out of bed. I didn't realize Shems had that much stamina." She said sarcastically.

"And hello to you too." Marlena laughed.

"I was just coming to get you two." Britta said. "There is someone outside who wants to see you."

"Does it have to do with Vaughn?" Teagan asked.

"No." Britta said. "Its some mage. She says her name is Wynne."

"Thank you Britta." Teagan said. "We'll deal with it."

Marlena felt Teagan's arm around her as the memories of Wynne's verbal lashing came back to her.

"We'll deal with this." He said.

"I know." Marlena said. "Let's just get this over with."

Teagan opened the door and led Marlena out where they saw Wynne standing several feet from them talking with Ser Donall.

Wynne turned and looked at them as they walked towards her.

"Hello Wynne."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Wynne looked at Marlena as if searching for an opening or entrance.

"How are you Marlee?" Wynne smiled

"I'm fine." Marlena said

Wynne looked at Teagan and reached for his hand. "I know no words will take away what you went through but I do want to say I am truly sorry for your loss and for what your brother did."

"Thank you Wynne." Teagan's tone was polite. "You know Lena has been my miracle worker since she arrived. She's helped rule Rainesfere, the winery is back to normal because of her, and she helped me to walk again. I would have still been stuck in that chair Owen constructed for me had it not been her."

"Marlena always supports her friends." Wynne said.

"Teagan would you excuse me for a few minutes?" Marlena asked.

"Of course." He kissed her cheek.

Teagan walked back to the castle as Marlena looked at Wynne.

"What are you doing here?"

"You haven't answered my letters or Alistair's Marlee." Wynne said.

"That's because I have nothing to say."

"You have every right to be angry at us." Wynne said. "I know it's not going to bring back…."

"I'm not angry Wynne." Marlena interrupted. "What's done is done. None of us can go back and change what happened."

"I went to Vigil's Keep and apologized to Commander Nathaniel." Wynne said. "And you were right all along. He is definitely not like his father."

"No he's not." Marlena said.

"I should have never accused you of betraying Alistair." Wynne said. "And I should have never believed Eamon's accusations. When I heard he admitted to lying I was livid Marlena. I just could not believe he would do such a thing."

"He did not want a Cousland -Theirin ruler ship and didn't want to look greedy and opportunistic if he took the crown. What he did to Teagan was far worse."

"Yes, to hide the fact that your wife killed your brother's family for nearly two years in order to avoid public scrutiny is a pretty heinous thing to do. I'm happy you are here for him."

"Teagan and Kaitlyn supported me." Marlena said. "I wanted to help him."

"I talked to that mage who saved your life and she explained to me how you conceived. She also told me there was nothing that could have been done to save him after Eamon accidentally pushed you. I am so sorry I was not there for you."

"I didn't even know she was still in Ferelden."

"She's a researcher there and instructs the mage recruits." Wynne said.

"What do you want me to say Wynne?" Marlena asked.

"I explained to Alistair what she told me." Wynne said. "He is truly devastated by this Marielle."

"And I ask you again, what do you want me to say Wynne?" Marlena asked. "Am I supposed to be comforting him because that's not going to happen. I am sorry if he's hurting but his pain is not my concern. Alistair was not there for me when I needed him. He chose to hide behind Eamon and believe his lies."

"Anora lost another baby again."

"Now pulling Anora out of exile and marrying her after getting rid of me I will **never** understand." Marlena laughed. "Has it even occurred to you or Alistair that she may be doing something to lose those babies? Or maybe she fakes being with child. She never got pregnant when she was with Cailan. What makes you think she would conceive with Alistair? Think about it Wynne. If Eamon can lie for personal gain, I can't begin to think what Anora is capable of. Alistair should have married the daughter of some nobleman. He probably would have already had a child by now."

"You may have a point Marlee." Wynne admitted. "I've had my suspicions."

"Then perhaps you should do something about it instead of seeking my forgiveness." Marlena said.

"We used to be friends Marlee."

"Yes we were but Alistair was your surrogate son. It was always your concern that I would hurt him."

"And I was wrong for misjudging you." Wynne said.

"I know what this is about." Marlena said. "I've become like Aneirin used to be to you. I have become a regret and it burdens you. Well let me reassure you, I forgive you Wynne. I just can't forget."

"I'm sorry Marlee." She said. "I really am."

"And I am too." Marlena said. "You've come a long way to see me and it would not be right for me to turn you away. You are welcome to stay the night."

"Thank you but I will stay at the Chantry." Wynne said. "The caravan will be picking me up tomorrow."

"Alright then."

"Alistair gave me this letter he wanted you to have." Wynne handed her the parchment.

"Thank you."

"I'm happy you and Teagan found each other." Wynne said. "I can tell what you feel for him is real too."

"And how can you tell?" Marlee said sarcastically.

"You look at him the same way you used to look at Alistair." Wynne said. "Take care of yourself Marlee."

Marlena watched as Wynne turned and walked away.

.

.

.

…..

Marlena found Teagan waiting for her in the hall. He rushed over to her and put his arms around her.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted me to forgive her." Marlena sighed.

"Did you?"

"I told her I can forgive but I can't forget."

"Where did she go?"

"I invited her to stay the night but she said she's staying at the Chantry." Marlena handed him the letter. "She gave me this. It's from Alistair."

"You shouldn't be giving me this. It's personal."

"Teagan considering how we've been intimate, I trust you. In fact, I can honestly say you are the only I trust."

He opened the letter, read it and handed it to her.

Taking a deep breath Marlena read the letter.

_ Dear Marlee,_

_ I sit here in sorrow, wishing I_ _could take back the years we've lost_.

_I know however that no words will ever take away the pain I caused you. I was a fool to believe Eamon. Duncan once said a great many things were assumed that turned out to be wrong .Its unfortunate that I remembered that too late. I will forever live with the regret that I was not there for you because had I been, our son might be alive right now. I should have never believed the lies and it hurts everyday knowing that I played a part in you leaving Ferelden. It has warmed my heart to know that you have come back to help Teagan. You were always did have a noble soul. I want you to know that I don't expect you to come waltzing back in my arms. I do hope if you ever come to court that we can at least be civil. Please know I want to you to be happy and I wish you to live in peace. I am doing my best to squash any remaining rumors that linger about you. Please take care of yourself_

_ Sincerely_

_ Alistair_

Marlena crumbled the letter and threw it in the fire

"I feel sorry for him."

"No lingering feelings at all?" Teagan looked for a reaction.

Marlena put her arms around him. "That time is long past Teagan. I just feel sorry for him now and am relieved he is no longer under Eamon's control."

"That's true." Teagan sighed. "I think in the long run he will be more effective as a ruler."

"I told Wynne that she should focus on Anora and her so-called failed pregnancies instead of looking for forgiveness from me."

"Indeed, I never understood why my brother forced their union after you left. He should have married off Alistair off to one of the noble's daughters. But enough about Alistair and his problems."

Teagan turned to Marlena and looked at her hungrily.

He suddenly swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"Hey!" Marlena exclaimed before laughing

"I want you." He growled

Teagan helped her remove her dress and she undid her shirt. He shuddered when her hand undid the laces of breeches and her hand stroked him through his smalls before freeing him from them.

Marlena's lips crashed into his hungrily, almost desperately. Her delicate fingers tangled into his hair as she pulled herself up into his lap and rubbed against him.

She moaned softly against his mouth and Teagan felt her face so close to his that he could even feel her eyelashes flutter across his skin.

Their kisses deepened, becoming more frantic by the second and Teagan shook when feeling Marlena guide him inside her.

Teagan groaned, closed his eyes and basked in feeling her tightness around him as Marlena slowly moved. Without warning Teagan's lips collided down on hers again, his tongue demanded her mouth open. _He_ helped _her_find the rhythm, and rose up to meet _her as she rode him. _

He felt Marlena spasm and tighten around him and when she cried out his name it sent him over the edge as she continued to ride out her orgasm as he exploded. Teagan growled and hugged her possessively as he came.

They collapsed on the bed and Teagan brushed the air out of her face.

"We should work on your exercises."

"Lena." Teagan kissed her then caressed her breast. "This is all the exercise I need."

Marlena could only laugh as she snuggled closer to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan opened his eyes and when hearing the door knock. He slipped on his robe and opened the door to find a nervous looking Ser Perth.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you my lord but we've received word, Vaughn will be arriving in two weeks."

"Thank you Ser Perth and that news was worth was worth being disturbed over. Please gather Britta, the Irregulars and Ser Donall to the dining room where we will go over the plan."

"Yes my lord."

Teagan shut the door and was heading back to bed as Marlena sat up.

"What is it?"

"Vaughn will be here in two weeks." Teagan slipped off his robe and got in to bed.

"Wonderful." Marlena put her arms around him. "He's not going to know what happened when we're finished with him."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Teagan sat glumly in his old wheelchair. "I never expected to go back to this."

"We will burn it when its done."

"And we will celebrate in bed after."

"I can't wait

"Now you have to look catatonic while Britta will be the shy and frail elf who takes my verbal abuse."

"I can't believe Britta agreed to that."

"She agreed for ten sovereign and the right to kick Vaughn where it hurts the most one time, once he is exposed."

"At least I get to see that."

They had paid the tavern owner thirty sovereign to take a vacation and Marcus, one of the Blackstone Irregulars was behind the bar.

The rest of the Irregulars were outside dressed as townspeople ready to take down Vaughn's men.

Marlena was wearing a red dress with a bodice that accentuated her breasts. Her hair was down and framed her face.

"How do I look?"

"If he touches you, I will throttle him." Teagan pulled her on his lap.

"Don't worry." Marlena kissed him. "We have your weapons strategically placed. Once I get him to show his evidence…he will be done."

"He's riding down the road." Britta said as she rushed in the room.

"Let's head down to the tavern. By the time we get there, he should be on his second drink."

….

Vaughn was on his second drink when Britta pushed Teagan's chair in.

"And watch how you roll that thing!" Marlena hissed. "Stupid knife ear!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Roll him to the corner." Marlena commanded. "I need a drink."

"Marlena." Vaughn stood up from his chair.

"Vaughn." Marlena rushed towards him. "The Maker has answered my prayers!"

"You seem distressed my dear." Vaughn helped her to a chair and sat next to her. "What would you like to drink?"

"Some wine would be nice."

"You heard the lady." Vaughn growled to Marcus who immediately poured her a glass.

"It's just that I am so fed up Vaughn and look what I have to deal with." Marlena pointed to Britta and Teagan who was staring into space.

"May I ask, what happened to Teagan?" Madeline could see a mixture of concern and morbid fascination etched on his face.

"He had a complete….mental collapse a few weeks ago. It also did not help that our wine master ran off with not one but two knife eared harlots."

"He did?" Vaughn practically choked when she said that but got up and walked towards Teagan.

Marlena stiffened but watched as Vaughn waved a hand in front of Teagan's face. He blinked but did not respond.

Vaughn returned to his chair and sat down. "Such a shame about Teagan is there anything I can do to help."

"Well I suppose I could trust you since you were one of the few nobles who did not look down on me when Eamon destroyed my reputation."

"What Eamon did to you was absolutely horrid especially after all you did for us. I was so disheartened when you left Ferelden."

"My time in Antiva was good for me after I retired from the Wardens Vaughn. I realized I need to start taking care of myself."

"But why did you agree to help Teagan if I may ask." Vaughn eyed her between sips of his drink.

"The answer is simple Vaughn." Madeline smiled. "But we need to be somewhere more….private. I think I can trust you." Madeline put her hand on his leg and rubbed it.

"Oh you can trust me. Why don't we go to my room?"

"Excellent." Marlena purred. "It's so nice to be talking to a whole man."

Marlena watched Vaughn shudder as she licked her lips gently.

"Follow me then." He smiled.

"Watch Teagan." Marlena commanded Britta. "I might need you too later for some…fun."

"Yes Ma'am." Britta bowed

"Fun?" Vaughn asked. "You have me intrigued."

"I have certain….proclivities. And Teagan's current condition has made him fun….to play with."

"Mmmmm. You certainly are not the same Grey Warden that found me in that cell. I think I like this version of you better."

"I'm not the same person Vaughn." Marlena purred. "Now let's go."

Vaughn grinned and put his arm around her waist and Madeline masked her disgust when he felt his hand on her rear.

They walked up the stairs to his room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan got up from his chair headed for the stairs but Britta and Marcus held him back.

"Marlee knows what she is doing, Teagan." Britta said. "The weapons are hidden in the room and some Irregulars are in the other room."

"Everything is under control." Marcus added."  
"You better be right on that." Teagan hissed as he sat back down his chair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

"Make yourself comfortable. The tavern owner's son even left my favorite brandy for us to enjoy." Marlena watched as Vaughn poured her a drink.

What Vaughn did not know is that Marcus placed several drops of a serum that would make him more…loose. The only problem is she would have to pretend to sip the drink.

"Now tell me, why you are helping Teagan."

"It's a simple reason Vaughn. Revenge. I wanted Teagan to sign his lands to me and then I would sell them to the highest bidder. He would have nothing and his brother would have to deal with the humiliation. You know how Eamon hates that."

"My my my you have changed…for the better."

"Vaughn…I am tired of being revered without the rewards. I have saved Ferelden twice and look what Eamon did to me. I _deserve _my revenge. I am retired from the Wardens. Ferelden can find its new savior. I want to spend the rest of my days living a life of luxury and pleasure. I _deserve_ it!"

"I agree my dear. You definitely deserve your revenge and pleasure."

"I was so close to Teagan signing over his lands to me." Madeline slammed her glass down.

"You know I think we would make excellent partners in crime." Vaughn crooned. "Would you be interested in a….partnership?"

"That depends…would that include a little pleasure as well as business?"

"Oh that I guarantee." Vaughn grinned. "I need to confess something first. I have been after Teagan's lands for quite some time."

"Really?"

"Your former wine master was even working for me."

"Jarrod? That bastard took of with two hundred sovereign and ran off with two knife eared whores who worked as my maids. Did you have any idea he was into that sort of thing."

"No my dear and I would not have hired him if I did know. I promise you we will find him and deal with him accordingly."

"How do you propose we get Teagan to sign over the lands?"

"Before we agree to partner up, don't you think its time we sealed our partnership."

"What do you have in mind?" Marlena stood up and walked towards him.

"You need to submit to me."

Marlena glanced at his drink and realized he had barely drunk it. She looked up just as Vaughn struck her, knocking her to the ground.

Vaughn pulled her up and ripped the bodice of her dress.

"I happen to enjoy a little rough housing my dear and I have wanted you the day you freed me from that cell." He knocked her to the ground.

"I like it a little rough too." Marlena slapped him.

Realizing the plan was not going how they planned; she knocked the brandy bottle to the floor and watched it shatter as Vaughn pulled her against him.

He crushed her lips and forced her lips open with his tongue as he shoved her against the wall.

Marlena could feel his hand between them, unlacing his breeches as she tried to get away.

"Vaughn!" Marlena struggled to get away but he grabbed her and shoved her against the mirror and before flinging her to the bed.

"I love a good fight." Vaughn said as he stroked himself through his breeches.

"It was that moment Marlena realized that violence was the only way Vaughn could get aroused. She also noticed he was not very well endowed.

"Get down on your knees and suck me."

The main door was suddenly kicked open and Vaughn looked stunned when Teagan lunged toward him and began to beat him.

Marlena felt Britta pull her away as Marcus finally pulled Teagan away.

"Are you alright?" Teagan rushed towards her.

As Vaughn opened his eyes Britta walked over to him and kicked him. The pain knocked him out.

"I'll search his belongings for evidence." Marcus said as he went through his bag. "We got his men and most have agreed to testify against him."

"I'm alright but I want a bath! _NOW!_" Marlena shivered as she covered her exposed breasts with a clock that Britta handed her.

"Put him in the dungeon and let us know what you find." Teagan swept her in his arms and carried her out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan watched as Marlena laid her head against the edge of tub and close her eyes.

"You know there is room enough for two."

He slowly removed his clothes and slid into the tub with her and wrapped his arms around her. Marlena sighed contentedly as rested her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you Teagan. I didn't think the plan we set would go so awry."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt. We did get him and that's all that matters."

"I wish I let him rot in that cell when I found him there. What a despicable human being. He…could only get… aroused when he was violent Teagan."

"The rumors about him were apparently true." Teagan said as he gently washed her breasts with a cloth. "At least he will never hurt anyone again."

"That feels so good." Marlena moaned.

"Let's not talk about Vaughn again." Teagan said in a soothing voice. "I'm here to take care of you."

Marlena gasped when his fingers brush against her folds. He stopped his movements and the way she moved against him told him to continue.

With each stroke, Teagan made sure to brush against her with his fingers, with a bit more pressure each time. Marlena arched her back and spread her legs wider and pressed herself into his hand. She cried out when he began rubbing her clit in small circles as he used his other hand and moved two fingers inside her with deep, slow strokes. Marlena breathing became erratic as moved her hips in time with his rhythm.

"Come for me Lena." She cried out his name and Teagan felt as she pulsed around his fingers.

Marlena turned around and they kissed.

"Now its your turn." Marlena cooed as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

"I'll be in the bedroom. And Teagan? Please do not get dressed"

Teagan grinned as he got up to grab a towel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Marlena snuggled up against Teagan and he put his arm around her.

"At least that part is over with. Vaughn is in the dungeon." Marlena sighed.

"We will have to go to Denerim once we get the evidence which means we will have to see Alistair."

"It doesn't matter. He has no hold on me Teagan. He is my past."

"And I am your present and your future."

Teagan got up and opened the drawer of his vanity and pulled out a small box, then crawled back into bed.

"This was my sister's engagement ring. I did not give it to Kaitlyn. I gave her some of my other sister's jewels but not this."

Marlena could feel the tears in eyes as he removed the elegant gold band and placed it on her finger.

"I love you Lena. And I want to spend the rest of my days with you and Rowan. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Would you be willing to adopt Rowann and be the mother she deserves to have?"

"Yes and yes!" Marlena threw her arms around him. "My baby; Maker rest his soul, gave me the gift of a possible extra few years and I can't ask for anything better than being with you and Rowann. I love you Teagan. I never thought I would feel this way again but you brought it out of me. And I promise to be the best mother I can possibly be."

"I love you so much Lena." Teagan kissed her. "I promise I will make our life together an adventure."

"Teagan, the only adventure I'm interested is what we can do together." Marlena purred.

"Mmmmm. Now that's what I like to hear."

"I think I know something else you might like."

She removed the sheet that covered, exposing his growing erection at last. It rose before her and Marlena took it into her hands, gently squeezing as she slowly stroked Teagan.

Teagan cried out her name as Madeline continued to touch him while lifting herself onto her knees to straddle him.

Marlena positioned the head of his cock at the opening of her sex.

"Lena!" Teagan moaned. After a wait which seemed like eternity Marlena lowered herself onto him, taking inch after inch of him into her warm opening.

Marlena crushed her lips on to his, their tongues dancing around each other furiously and then she closed her eyes, rocked back and forth. He filled her completely, and her motions grew faster as she tightened around him.

Teagan began to thrust in sync with her movements and grasped her hips as she rode him.

"Teagan groaned as he felt her body spasm, and her inner muscles milking him as she cried out his name in a way that sped up his own impending release.

Marlena was still riding out the remnants of her orgasm as Teagan exploded in her. She collapsed as his body shuddered against her, and then there was a sudden, overwhelming quiet as they recovered their breathing.

Teagan pulled the covers up over them as Marlena spooned against him.

Seeing the contended smile on her face, he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her.

"We're going to have a wonderful life." Marlena said

"Yes we will." Teagan said as he pulled her closer to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day they met Marcus and Britta in the study.

"We found this in his belongings." Marcus handed Teagan two ledgers and a book.

"Teagan handed Marlena one of the ledgers and opened the book.

"Andraste's blood! This details the bandits that hit Alfstanna as well me."

"This ledger has Jarrod's name and how much he was paid."

"Look at the book Marlee." Britta said.

Marlena took the book and read a few pages before putting it down.

"I think I am going to be sick."

"What is it?" Teagan looked up from the ledger.

"It's a log of his depravity."

"There are names of female elven servants who are missing." Britta said in a bitter tone. "Some of those women were my friends!"

"There's also a map that point to a wooded area just outside of Denerim." Marcus added.

"Maker's Mercy!" Marlena covered her mouth in shock.

"We also have testimony from the captain of his guard." Marcus said.

"We that settles it then!" Teagan slammed the ledger down. "We have him! I will send word to the king that we will we be arriving in Denerim shortly."

"How are the prisoners?" Marlena poured herself a drink.

"We had to put Jarrod in another section." Marcus said. "Vaughn was taunting him too much. Once Vaughn found out we got his ledgers and book, he crumbled however."

"He wet himself and is rocking back and forth in his cell." Britta said. "I guess we should prepare for a trip to Denerim." Teagan said.

"We have several prisoner wagons." Marcus said. "It will be transport everyone." Marcus said.

"We will leave in three days." Teagan said.

"Maddie is that a ring I see your finger?" Britta eyed the gold band.

"Yes it is." Teagan grinned as he put his arm around Marlena and she smiled. "She accepted my proposal and is going to adopt Rowann."

"Lady Madeline Guerrin has such a lovely ring to it don't you think?" Marlena added with a smile.

"Congratulations my lord." Ser Perth smiled.

"Congratulations." Marcus grinned. "Raelnor will be pleased when he hears of this."

"It's about time!" Britta said.

"Thank you. All of you." Teagan smiled.

"And Britta." Marlena turned to her. "We would like to retain you as Rowann's nanny with a sizable raise of course."

"I accept." Britta smiled. "I would like my fiancé to come join me if that is alright."

"Of course it's alright." Teagan said. "I'm sure we can find him some work."

"You know there was one time I wanted to push your wheelchair down the stairs. I'm glad I didn't. You are alright for a shem." Britta said.

"Thank you Britta. I guess." Teagan laughed nervously as he pulled chuckling Marlena closer to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Fergus!" Sandra exclaimed as she rushed in the study. "We just received a letter for Marlee. She's coming back with Teagan and they're engaged!"

Fergus got up from his chair and hugged her. "That is wonderful news! I could not ask for a better brother in-law! "

"There's something else." Sandra handed him the letter.

Fergus read the letter and looked at Sandra.

"Dear Maker! I always despised Vaughn. I am not surprised he is capable of this depravity. Teagan and Marlee have asked me to inform the king that they will be arriving."

"I'll have rooms prepared for them. I can't wait to discuss wedding plans with Marlee." Sandra kissed Fergus.

"And I am not looking forward to talking with the king." Fergus sighed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few days later Fergus stood in Alistair's study and watched as he paced around the room as Wynne looked on.

"I will have some of my guards investigate that area from the copy of the map. Fergus, the fact they have evidence already guarantees he will be stripped of his title and lands but if we find any connection or evidence relating to those missing elves, Vaughn could get sentenced to death."

"They will be arriving in a few days with Vaughn, his guards, and some men he hired to spy and sabotage the winery."

"Thank you for letting me know Fergus. I shall make the necessary preparations."

"There is something else your Majesty. Marlena and Teagan are getting married."

Fergus watched as the color drained from Alistair's face.

"That's wonderful news Fergus." Wynne smiled wearily

"Marlena and Teagan…deserve to be happy." Alistair managed to get out.

"Thank you your Majesty." Fergus said. "I happen to agree."

Alistair watched as Fergus got up from his chair. "I must be going. I have to see Bann Alfstanna as well since she was affected by Vaughn's machinations."

"Of course. I'll see you at court."

"Goodbye Fergus." Wynne said.

Fergus escorted him out and shut the door.

"Why didn't I believe in her Wynne?" Alistair lamented. "Why didn't I believe in our love? Our son could be alive now and Marlena would have been queen had I not believed those lies! And now she is marrying Teagan."

"What's done is done Alistair and do you think you are the only suffering? I believed Eamon as well. I should have been there when she went into labor. I have to live with my actions as well. And as for Teagan. Please let her be. She loves him Alistair. I saw it. And he loves her."

"I suppose considering what…Isolde did, Teagan deserves to be happy too. I just don't know how I am going to face her after all this time. I should have been there for her when she was pregnant."

"You are King Alistair." Wynne reminded him. "If Marlena and Teagan have Vaughn and gathered all this evidence against him, then they have done a great service for the crown and the Alienage. Treat them with the respect they deserve but remember you can't go back and erase what was done. Remember I have see and spoken with Marlena. She may have forgiven but she will never forget and we just have to live with that."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fergus sat in Eamon's study and watched him as he read the letter. He could see Eamon had lost weight since last seeing him. His face was pale and it looked as if he had aged ten years.

"Teagan and Marlena deserve to be happy considering all that I have put them through."

"I'm glad you said that Eamon. I must admit I was expecting you to object and I was prepared to argue my point on this."

"Fergus I am dying and I have a great deal to answer to the Maker for. All I want is for Teagan to reclaim the arling and be happy."

"And that includes him being with my sister?"

"My greed and ambition are the reasons Marlena and Alistair's son is dead. Had I not interfered, she would be married to Alistair and the Theirin line would be secure."

"You drove my sister away Eamon. I lost a few years with her because of you. Now I can forgive but I will never forget the hell you put her through after all she did for you…and Ferelden."

"Nor should you Fergus." Eamon said. "I do thank you for getting her to come back to Ferelden however. I knew she would be able to bring Teagan back from the brink."

"Will you be there at the Landsmeet?"

"I will be there when they present the evidence against Vaughn. I'm pretty much considered a pariah now so I don't think I will need to remind people of my lies. Both Teagan and Marlena have done Ferelden a great service by exposing Vaughn and they will be embraced for it."

"Knowing my sister, she won't seek any boon."

"Teagan won't accept one either."

"You seem… very introspective Eamon."

"When you're dying it gives you a lot of time to think about things Fergus."

"For what it's worth, I am sorry you're going through this alone Eamon."

"Thank you Fergus but it's what I deserve."

Fergus got up and shook Eamon's hand.

"If you need anything…"

"Thank you Fergus but I'll be fine."

He sighed as he watched Fergus leave the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan and Marlena stood outside the door to the Cousland estate.

Marlena opened the door and they went inside.

"Fergus?" Marlena called. "Sandra? We're here."

"Marlee!" Fergus rushed in the room and swept her up in a big bear hug.

"Fergus!" She exclaimed. "It's so good to see you."

Sandra came in the room and hugged Teagan. "You look wonderful Teagan."

"Thank you Sandra." Teagan smiled.

"Welcome to the family Teagan!" Fergus hugged him.

"Thank you Fergus. Now where is my daughter?"

"She's upstairs in the playroom." Sandra smiled.

"I'll get her." Marlena rushed out of the hall and up the stairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Marlena found Rowann sitting on the floor playing with some dolls. She looked up when she saw Marlena coming towards.

"I member you." Rowann said. "You were going to help my Papa get better."

Rowann got up and ran to Marlena and hugged her legs. Marlena let out a sigh. Rowann looked so much like her mother and she wanted to cry when remembering how good Kaitlyn was to her during the dark time in her life.

"Do you remember me Rowann?"

"Mar…Marlee." Rowann said. "Did you help my Papa?"

"Yes I did Rowann and he helped himself as well because he wanted to get better for you. Your Daddy is downstairs waiting to see you." Marlena held out her hand.

Rowann took her hand and they slowly headed back to the stairs.

Teagan was standing with Fergus and Sandra and fought back his tears when he saw her.

"Maker's Breath! You have grown so much."

Rowann squeezed Marlena's hand and could only look at him.

"My sweet darling girl." Teagan held out his arms to her.

"Go to him Rowann." Marlena said gently.

"Papa?"

Marlena wiped her eyes as she watched Rowann run down the stairs and into Teagan's arms.

"Papa!" Rowann squealed.

"I'm here my sweet girl! I'll never leave you again."

Marlena went downstairs and Teagan grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going? You're going to be part of this family."

He pulled her close and she wrapped an arm around him and Rowann.

"Marlee said she helped you Papa."

"She did Rowann. She helped in more ways you could possibly know the most important being bringing me back to you."

"Thank you Marlee." Rowann smiled.

"You are welcome you sweet thing." Marlena smiled as she caressed her cheek.

Fergus put his arm around Sandra and they both smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And hour later, Teagan and Marlena joined Fergus and Sandra in the sitting room after putting Rowann down for her nap.

"She is so beautiful Teagan." Marlena kissed him.

"I missed so much of her life." Teagan said regretfully.

"It's alright." Marlena squeezed his hand. "Once we get over this Landsmeet, we can focus on the future."

"Have you told her about that the two of you getting married?" Fergus asked.

"We're going to wait until after the Landsmeet." Teagan explained.

"I also want her to get used to me." Marlena added.

"Get used to you?" Teagan put his arm around Marlena. "I can already see how she loves you."

"And I already love her Teagan. She has so much of her mother in her."

"She does." Teagan sighed.

"Are you ready to present your case to the Landsmeet?" Sandra asked.

"As ready as we will ever be." Teagan said.

"There's something you need to know. Alistair had some men investigate that spot on the map you sent. And remains…were found."

"Maker's Mercy!" Marlena covered her mouth in shock.

"They also found some personal belongings buried with them." Sandra added. "And the items were identified by two people and who knew the victim on the copy of the list you sent."

"And to think what he did to me and Alftstanna was merely a drop in the bucket." Teagan shook his head.

"I should have killed him when I found him in the dungeon." Marlena sighed.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know the how deep his depravity went." Teagan said as he kissed her

"I talked to your brother Teagan." Fergus looked at him. "He will be there tomorrow and I have to tell you he's not looking well."

"I was planning on seeing him." Teagan sighed. "Maker knows he's sent me enough letters."

"Can we please talk about something pleasant?" Sandra implored. "Let's discuss wedding plans!"

"We haven't discussed it much." Marlena smiled. "I do know I want to get married at Highever and you will give me away Fergus."

"We just want something small, with family and friends." Teagan said.

"I look forward to giving you away little Sister." Fergus smiled. "Father and Mother would be so happy you're settling down"

"I'm looking forward to settling down." Marlena said had rest her head against Teagan's shoulder.

Fergus turned to Teagan. "And Mother and Father would be happy she is marrying you Teagan."

"Thank you Fergus. That means a lot."

"Bryce should be up by lunch." Sandra smiled.

"I can't wait to see him." Marlena smiled.

"All we want to do today is relax and prepare for what's coming tomorrow." Teagan said. "The trip was arduous."

"I don't think it would have been as difficult a trip, it had been just us and a few guards." Marlena sighed. "But we had a caravan of militia and four prison wagons. And let's just say Vaughn was rather difficult to deal with until we used sleeping potions on him."

"Has word gotten out about Vaughn? " Teagan asked.

"Yes and most are not surprised. But there are rumors about you being an invalid Teagan."

"Vaughn must have spread the rumor the first time he was in Rainesfere." Marlena surmised.

"One thing is for certain, people are going to be mighty surprised when you walk into the Landsmeet tomorrow."

"Oh indeed they will." Teagan agreed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, Teagan and Marlena stood outside the doors of the Landsmeet. They could hear Marcus and Britta presenting their testimony along with the occasional shouts. Vaughn and Jarrod were there as well as the captain of Vaughn's men and were heavily guarded.

"Are you ready?" Teagan took Marlena's hand as he looked at her.

"As long as I am with you, I know it will be alright." Marlena said.

They kissed one last time and Teagan opened the door and was immediately greeted by a gasp. Looking straight ahead, they went inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Alistair watched as the door opened and people either gasped or covered their mouths in shock as Teagan and Marlena walked hand in hand towards the middle of the hall.

Of course Marlena looked beautiful. She was wearing a burgundy colored dress, and her brown hair was hanging loose over her shoulders.

Bann Alfstanna rushed to greet them.

"Bann Teagan. Lady Marlena." Alfstanna greeted. "Come deliver your testimony so this scourge can be dealt with once and for all."

Alistair could feel his heart beat against his chest as Marlena met his glance.

"Your Majesty." Teagan bowed. "As you are probably already well aware, Marlena was acting regent of Rainesfere as she helped me… recover. Before her arrival, there were problems with bandits and sabotage at the winery. I made the stupid mistake of doing some business dealings with Vaughan Kendells when the majority of the bottles were destroyed during the last sabotage attempt. During her first days at Rainesfere, Lady Marlena paid my debt to Vaughn and it was presumed that would be the last we would hear from him but it was not."

Teagan glanced at Marlena who looked at Alistair.

"You Majesty." She said in a calm voice. "With the help of the Blackstone Irregulars I employed to guard Rainesfere, we rigged some traps at the winery and the warehouses figuring the perpetrator would strike again, which they did. That is when we discovered Jarrod; the wine master was working with Vaughn Kendells."

"We arranged a plan to trap Vaughn when he eventually came back to Rainesfere looking for Jarrod." Teagan continued

"They set me up!" Vaughn growled.

"Your Majesty." Marlena vowed. "We followed the laws of Ferelden and only wanted to see Vaughn get the justice he rightly deserves."

"Vaughn Kendells attacked Marlena and would have raped her had Teagan not intervened." Britta piped in.

"She is a whore." Vaughn laughed. "Everybody knows that and what she did to the king."

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut Vaughn."

Marlena and Teagan turned to see Eamon walking towards them.

Marlena looked at Teagan and saw how shocked he was by his brother's appearance.

"Let me remind the citizens of Ferelden that this is not about the former Warden Commander. You are all aware of my duplicity during the last Landsmeet and it needs no further discussion. This is about Vaughn Kendells and the depravity he has perpetrated over the years. How many of you have been cheated by his business dealings? How many elves have missing loved ones?"

Marlena watched as the nobility shouted and applauded.

"Thank you Eamon." Alistair said coldly before looking at Teagan and Marlena. "We already heard testimony from Jarrod and the captain of Vaughn's guardsmen. We are also aware of the sabotage Vaughn inflicted on Bann Alfstanna's Brandy orchard and brewery. My men have found remains of several elves that were under Vaughn's employment and various items were matched from the list of names you found in his log. Vaughn's Captain also testified that he witnessed Vaughn engage in acts of torture and depravity to some of those elves before… murdering them."

The crowd gasped then went silent at this revelation.

"What?" Vaughn looked at his guard captain. "You bastard."

"Vaughn Kendells, effective immediately you are hereby stripped of your title and lands and all of your remaining wealth will be returned to the crown and dispersed to the relatives of the victims as well as those you sabotaged. I also hereby sentence you to death for your crimes. Take him away."

The crowd applauded and watched as Vaughn was dragged away.

"I nominate Alfstanna as the Arlessa of Denerim." Alistair continued. "Do I hear any objections?'

Marlena watched as everyone roared their approval.

"Bann Teagan and Lady Marlena, thank you for service in bringing Vaughn to justice. As a reward for your effort, I would like to offer a boon of your choice."

Teagan and Marlena looked at each other and Alistair watched as they whispered to Alfstanna.

"That is a wonderful idea." She smiled. "I would rather live at my own estate then that place."

"Your Majesty." Marlena looked at Alistair. "Alfstanna has graciously agreed to use her own estate as her official residence and I propose the Arl of Denerim's estate be converted to an orphanage."

"Refurbishing the estate would save the city money. There are plenty of rooms and the grounds are big enough for children to play." Teagan added.

"An excellent idea." Alistair looked at Anora who had remained silent but riveted throughout the Landsmeet. She nodded her approval before getting up from her chair and leaving the room with Erlina and her guards.

"Your boon shall be granted." Alistair said.

"Thank you your Majesty." Teagan bowed.

"I declare this Landsmeet adjourned!" Alistair declared.

The crowd bowed and then swarmed around Marlena and Teagan.

Marlena saw Eamon standing in the corner by himself and motioned for Teagan to talk to him.

"Will you be alright?" Teagan asked as he kissed her.

"I'll be fine. Eamon is not looking well and you should talk to him."

"I know." Teagan sighed.

"I'll go look for Fergus and Sandra."

"Alright."

Marlena greeted and chatted her away through the crowd deciding to hide in the small sitting room that was off to the side to catch her breath.

Sitting down on a chair, Marlena rubbed her forehead and looked up when she heard the door shut.

"Hello Marlee."

Marlena took a deep breath as she looked up to face him.

"Hello Alistair."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Marlena could only stare at him. Wearing a dark blue doublet and matching breeches, Alistair looked pretty much the same as she last saw him except his amber eyes no longer glowed. They now conveyed a sobering resigned look, and the spark was completely gone from them.

This was the man who sent her away to rebuild the Grey Wardens at Vigils Keep. She had been pregnant when killing both the Architect and the Mother but Eamon put it into his head that she had been unfaithful with Nathaniel. Alistair did not have the sense to count back the months of when their son could have been conceived and he would have known that she remained true to him. After all they had been through; Alistair doubted her love and believed Eamon, turning his back on her when she needed him the most.

"I know I have no right to even be standing here considering what I did to you." Alistair broke the silence.

"Actually it's more like what you _did not do_. Is there something you wanted? Do I have to sign some sort of document after testifying?"

"Please Marlee. Please hear me out."

"Its funny how you want me to listen to you after you cut all ties with me when you believed Eamon's lies. And you did _nothing_ to stop it when my reputation was being destroyed. You just let it happen."

"Marlee please listen." Alistair reached out to touch her but drew his hand back when he saw her recoil and step back. "I know nothing can take back what happened. And you have to believe me that I will never forgive myself. I just believed…."

"You believed that it was impossible for two Wardens to conceive." Marlena interrupted. "The Warden from Weisshaupt Fortress who saved my life told me that because I still had cycles, it enabled me to conceive."

"Duncan did say a great many things were assumed that had not held true."

"How could you even consider for one moment that I was not faithful to you?" Marlena folded her arms and waited for him to answer.

"I don't…know. You were considered a hero, we were apart and Eamon was putting things in my head at the time. The pressure was coming at me at all sides."

"You felt threatened by my status? Well let me tell you something your Majesty, I _never_ wanted to be known as the Hero of Ferelden. I _neve_r asked to lead the group when we were on the road. You _forced_ that role on

me without even considering that I might have been grieving over the lost of my family as well as Duncan. Granted you were an excellent second, I did the majority of everything! And after the Blight, I did not ask or request to be Commander of the Grey yet I did it."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew if I said anything, nothing would come of it. It did not matter. I am a Cousland. We do our duty."

The silence seemed to engulf them as they looked at each other.

"He had your eyes Alistair… and as I held him in my arms, he looked at me as if asking, why? And then…his eyes closed." Marlena started to sob. "You should have been there!"

"Marlee I am so sorry." Alistair choked. "I just pray that one day you will forgive me. And I know as long as I live I will never forgive myself for not believing in you."

"Alistair. I forgave you a long time ago. But I will _never_ forget."

"I don't expect you to." Alistair sighed

Marlena looked at him and had a revelation. While a small part of her felt pity and perhaps even cared, those other feelings she once had for him were completely gone. All she could think about was Teagan. He had her heart now and all she wanted is to have a life with him and Rowan.

"Alistair, Wynne told me about the babies Anora lost. For what its worth I am sorry."

"Another one of my mistakes." Alistair lamented. "I don't know what possessed me to go along with Eamon's plan of bringing Anora out of exile. Damn him!"

"We conceived a child Alistair and surely you know that while Anora may be playing the dutiful wife now, she is capable of a lot of things. And as for Eamon; its best to let it go with him. The man is dying; he will answer to the Maker for his actions."

"I don't want to talk about Anora or Eamon Marlee. I just want to know. I need to know…."

"Know what Alistair?"

"Do you love him?"

"I love Teagan with all my heart Alistair. I can't see my life without him."

"He's very lucky you know."

"Actually I am the lucky one."

"I better let you get back to him then." Alistair said.

"Yes. I should go. Take care… Alistair."

"Goodbye Marlee."

Marlena turned and left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Marlena found Teagan waiting for her outside.

"Are you alright?" Teagan put his arms around her.

"I'm fine." Marlena said as she kissed him.

"Actually I could not help but hear some of your conversation and I'd just like to correct one thing. I am the lucky one."

Teagan reached out and caressed her cheek and connected his lips to hers, kissing her slowly.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Lena, Eamon wants to see you as well. I hope that's alright."

"It's fine. Where is he?"

"We are to meet him at his estate."

"Let's go then."

"He's not looking… well Lena. I'm relieved you don't mind going with me."

"No matter what he's done, he is your brother Teagan. Let us hear what he has to say."

Alistair came out of the room in time to see Teagan and Marlena kissing before they walked towards Fergus and Sandra. He watched as Fergus gave her a hug and the four of them laughed. After Marlena gave her sister-in-law a hug, she went off with Teagan.

Alistair let out a sigh and motioning for his guards, and headed towards the entrance that would take him directly back to the palace and for the first time he was how alone he truly was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan squeezed Marlena's hand as they sat with Eamon in his study.

"Thank you. Thank you both for coming." Eamon offered them both a drink and they both declined.

"You said you wanted to see the both of us Eamon." Marlena watched Eamon pour himself a drink. He suddenly stumbled back and Teagan got up.

"Are you alright."

"I'm fine Teagan; you needn't trouble yourself over me."

Teagan sat back down and took Marlena's hand.

Eamon sat down on the chair and looked at them and Marlena saw the weariness and regret in his eyes. As much as she wanted to, Marlena could not hate him. She would never like him or forget what he did but she could not hate him.

"I'm going to be honest. I don't have much longer to live. I now need the assistance of a mage every few hours now. My concern now is for the arling. It is running well with the regent but once I die it could revert back to the property of the crown unless there is a new Arl."

"You want Teagan to reclaim the arling." Marlena said.

"Actually I want the both of you to reclaim it."

"Do you know what you are asking of me Eamon?" Teagan's voice shook. "I have not been there since…"

"I know Eamon but I am begging you, I do not want Redcliffe be given to someone that is not a Guerrin."

Teagan looked at Marlena. "I know how much you love Rainesfere. You're going to be my wife. You will be adopting Rowann. And agreeing to this will make you my Arlessa."

"Teagan I would live in a one room shack with you and Rowann if we had to. I don't see why a compromise can't be made. From what I saw when I was in Redcliffe, the place practically runs itself. Why can't we live six to seven months out of the year there and devote the rest of time to Rainesfere and Denerim? I also have _no_ intention of never visiting my brother, so we have to plan for trips to Highever as well."

"Then you agree?" Marlena could see a faint spark in Eamon's eyes when he asked that.

"I have one more condition." Teagan said. "The family quarters will be moved to the other wing of the castle and the other wing be converted into something else. Lena and I will_ not_ live in the rooms where Kaitlyn, my son, and numerous servants were slaughtered by your wife."

"I will have all the wings refurbished." Eamon smiled wearily. "If that is what it takes to get you to come back."

"Lena will pick out the furniture while we are here. If we are to go back, I want _nothing_ to remind me of Isolde."

"Then it is settled." Eamon's hands shook as he took a sip of his drink. "Marlena, pick out everything you want and have it billed to me."

Eamon looked at Teagan. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm not doing it for you Brother." Teagan said in a cold tone. "I'm doing this for Rowann. Redcliffe is part of her legacy."

"We need to get back. Fergus and Sandra are expecting us." Marlena said as she stood up.

"Marlena, would you wait by the main door? I need to speak to Teagan alone for a few minutes."

"Alright." Marlena kissed Teagan and turned to Eamon.

"Goodbye Eamon."

"Goodbye Marlena."

Teagan and Eamon watched as Marlena left the room and shut the door.

"So what did you want to say Eamon?" Teagan folded his arms and looked at him.

"I know you may not believe this Teagan but I am happy for you."

"You know six years ago when you were still comatose, Isolde offered to sacrifice herself so that Connor would be saved. I begged Marlena to spare Isolde and she did."

"I know Teagan. I also know our relationship will never be the same after what Isolde…. did."

"No it never will be but that does not mean I want to see you… suffer."

"I don't deserve your sympathy Teagan. I just want to know if you're happy."

"I love Marlena, Eamon. She brought me back from the brink and I can't see my life without her."

"You deserve to be happy Teagan. I know I have depended on you far too much and have not been the best brother."

"Its nice to know you can see that."

"Take care of yourself Teagan."

"Goodbye Eamon."

Teagan turned and walked away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that evening, Eamon sat in his room waiting for the mage to come to treat him.

"So what does it feel like being alone?"

Eamon looked up saw an Elven mage standing in the doorway.

She looked to be in her early fifties and had a slight Orlesian accent.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Where is Renee?"

"Renee was indisposed. I agreed to take her place." The woman said in a cool tone. "But I have a few things I want to say to you Eamon, considering you failed my son."

"Who are you?"

"I am Fiona." She glared. "And you not only failed my son but my grandson as well."

Eamon gasped, clutched his chest and collapsed in his chair at the realization of who this woman was.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"By the expression on your face, it's quite obvious you know who I am." Fiona folded her arms and walked over to him. "I suppose Maric or Duncan did not reveal my immunity to the taint."

Fiona cast a healing spell on him and shook her head in disgust. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of dying on me Eamon…at least not yet."

"What do you want? Does Alistair know you are here?" Eamon coughed.  
"Do you think I want to add more heartbreak to my son Eamon? He will _never _know my true identity. As for my desires, I merely wanted to speak to the remaining man alive who failed my son. Maric is dead. Duncan made a great many mistakes but there were many circumstances which were out of his control; _because of you_, so I really can't say he failed my son. So that leaves you Eamon."

"I did the best I could."

Fiona cast a spell that pulled him towards and she grabbed him by the neck.

"You made my son sleep in the stables and the kennels. You let your wife mistreat him before sending him off to the chantry!" Fiona unleashed a spell that flung Eamon against his bed.

"Do you think I don't have any regrets Fiona? If I had the chance to go back and change some things I would. And you did not do your son any favors by abandoning him."

"Oh I do not deny I failed Alistair and that is something I will have to live but your actions were reprehensible. Alistair was the consequence of Maric's infidelity. Deny it all you want, but you resented Maric and because of loyalty to your sister, you took it out on Alistair. While you never beat him, you showed him very little love or affection and you did not prepare him for his current role. The worst thing you did however is looking away at your wife's actions and then giving in to her."

"And that's why sending him to the Chantry was for the best."

"Oh I agree it was good that he escaped from the wretch you call a wife."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I was the one who saved Marlena's life, the night you accidentally pushed her. I came from Weisshaupt Fortress to meet the Warden-Commander who defeated The Architect and another hideous evil that threatened Ferelden I never expected to hold my dead grandson in my arms."

"She told you all of this?"

"You forget I am a mage Eamon and a very powerful one at that. I probed her mind when she was unconscious and saw and felt everything she went through."

"She does not know you are Alistair's mother?"

"I merely a Warden and a friend who was there for her during her darkest hour and I saw what you put her through."

"I truly regret my actions considering what she did for Ferelden and for me. I just felt threatened by her status."

"No Eamon, you felt threatened because she was a Cousland and came from the second most powerful family in Ferelden."

"Its actually ironic you know because Maric once said something to me before I even knew I was expecting Alistair." Fiona continued. "He told me if Theirin line somehow ended. He wanted to see a Cousland on the throne. They were the oldest family in Ferelden and he felt they deserved it above all the other noble families."

"Why are you telling me this Fiona?"

"I'm telling you this because there will be a Cousland on the throne one day. It won't be Marlena and it won't be her brother but the time is coming. I've seen it my dreams."

"And what else have you seen in your dreams Fiona?"

"Rowan. Your sister came to me in the Fade. She is very disappointed in you Eamon and sees you as hiding behind the guise of a noble man when you are as opportunistic and power hungry as Loghain was. She saw the sins you perpetrated on your brother. She had your nephew in her arms when she came to me and asked me to show you something."

"What did she want me to see?"

Fiona put her hand on Eamon's forehead and Eamon gasped at the intensity of the heat.

"You need to see your wife's insanity Eamon. You're going to see what she did that night to your brother's family."

"No. Please!" Eamon struggled but it was too late, his mind was flooded with images of Isolde attacking Teagan and killing Kaitlyn. He cried out and doubled over in agony as the images repeated in his mind but the most horrifying image was seeing how calm Isolde was as she placed the pillow over Teagan's infant son's head and smothered him to death.

Fiona let him go and he collapsed on the bed.

Maker forgive me!" Eamon cried out as he covered her face.

"Teagan is not much different than Alistair. He sought your love and approval much the same way Alistair was looking for it. The only real difference between them is Teagan put aside his own happiness to serve you until he met Kaitlyn.

"I am so sorry." Eamon cried. "Please do not take Marlena away from Teagan. He deserves to be happy after what I did to him."

"I have no intention of taking Marlena away from your brother. Her relationship with Alistair died when their son died. There is no going back."

"Thank you." Eamon sighed. "At least they will a couple of decades of happiness."

"Marlena's going to have a long life Eamon. When her body prepared itself as her son grew in her, it diminished the taint. I think my immunity played a part, but I think it was her son growing inside her that weakened the taint. Something about new blood destroys the taint."

"Does this mean Alistair is immune?"

"Yes Eamon."

"Will he be able to have…"

"Children?" Fiona interrupted. "He conceived a child with Marlena. I have no doubt he will able to again but not with that woman you forced him with.

"Another one of my sins." Eamon sighed.

"The apple does not fall far from the tree Eamon. If she had not given Cailan a child what made you think she would give one to Alistair? You should have considered that when you brought that bitch back from exile."

"I had no choice. The queen needed to be as popular as…"

"As popular as Marlena."

"Anora still had her loyalists and Alistair needed a popular queen to solidify his strength on the throne."

"You did not want a Cousland to share the throne, yet you let the daughter of the man who betrayed his country." Fiona laughed.

"Oh Maker what have I done?" Eamon lamented.

"You need not worry Eamon. I will deal with Loghain's daughter."

"And what are you going to do with me?"

"I plan to do nothing Eamon. As I said, I wanted to speak to the man who failed my son. You are already being punished for your sins. You are dying and you are alone. Teagan and Marlena are going to restore honor to the Guerrin name. And given by how you look, I say you have about a week left."

"Why don't you just end it for me now?"

"Because that would mean giving you mercy. Goodbye Eamon. I hope it was worth it."

Eamon broke down and watched as she left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Marlena stood with the furniture vendor and watched as everything she purchased for Redcliffe was being packed.

"Hello Marlena."

"Fiona!" Marlena turned to see the woman standing a foot away from her.

She rushed towards Fiona and the women embraced.

"It's so good to see you my dear." Fiona smiled. "I received your last letter just before I left Vigil's Keep. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you Fiona. I haven't felt this happy in ages."

"You deserve to be happy considering all that you have done. I see your reputation and honor has been restored with Eamon confessing his lies and you being one of those responsible for bringing Vaughn to justice."

"I'm just relieved Vaughn will no longer be able to hurt anyone else. As for my reputation, I would gladly be known as the whore of Ferelden, if I could have my son back."

"I know. You never get over the loss of a child. It weaves into you and becomes part of who you are." Fiona said as they walked over to the bench and sat down. "I often wonder if things would have been different had I arrived an hour earlier."

"You saved my life Fiona. I don't blame you for what happened to my baby. I was just relieved that you told the Wardens at Weisshaupt that the body of my son was burned in a pyre. I know they would have wanted his body."

"Yes they would have and I was not about to let that happen. But enough of such talk. You're getting married and adopting Bann Teagan's daughter."

"Yes I am and it's Arl Teagan. The arling was restored back to him at Eamon's insistence. And I can't wait to be mother to Rowann."

"From what I heard about Teagan, he is a good man. The two of you will restore honor to the Guerrin name and you will be wonderful mother."

"Thank you Fiona. So tell me, what are you doing in Denerim? How are things at the Vigil?"

"Everything is running smoothly at the Vigil. I've decided to take a leave of absence. I heard rumors there may be some vacancies for some mages at the palace." Fiona studied Marlena's face for a reaction.

"I think that is a marvelous idea. I think Alistair could use someone who is an outsider."

"So you don't harbor anymore animosity towards the king?"

"I don't hate Alistair Fiona. But things will never be the same between us. I saw him the other day. It was difficult but I do wish him well."

"You are a good woman Marlena. I trust you will keep in touch?" Fiona smiled.

"Of course I will write." Marlena said as she stood up. "I wish I could stay longer but I'm expected back at my brother's. You take care of yourself Fiona, it was wonderful seeing you."

"It was good seeing you as well Marlena." Fiona squeezed her had and watched as Marlena walked away.

"You're going to have another child Marlena." Fiona whispered

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan was coming down the hall when Marlena returned.

"You're back." He put his arms around her. "Did you get everything?"

"I picked out the majority of it. There are still a few odds and ends that can be picked up at another time. Where is everyone?"

"Fergus and Sandra are out for the evening and the children are sleeping and under the care of their nanny."

Marlena's eyes met Teagan's.

"I'll tell the servants we're not to be disturbed." Marlena said before his lips crashed onto hers for a brief frenzied kiss.

"I'll be upstairs."

After instructing the servants to not disturb, Marlena raced back to the room and shut the door, making sure it was locked.

His shirt partially undone, Teagan was standing in the middle of the room waiting for her.

Teagan pulled her close and kissed her again, his lips molding against hers, while his tongue traced her lips, asking to be let in. She opened her mouth slowly until their tongues met.

Marlena could feel Teagan's slowly undo the buttons of her dress as she undid the laces of his breeches. She removed his shirt and rubbed his chest as she felt her dress slid down her body. Teagan shook when he felt her free his erection from the confines of his small clothes. Marlena gave a wicked a wicked smile, knelt down taking him in his and began to suck.

"Lena." He breathed.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, stroking him slowly as she continued to suck him.

"Enough." Teagan groaned. "As much as I love it, I won't last much longer. " He gently pulled her up and carried her to the bed.

Marlena coiled her legs around him as his cock probed her folds. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as he plunged into her.

"Oh sweet mercy." Teagan moaned as he felt her inner muscles squeeze him.

He watched the ecstasy on Marlena's face her hips lifted to meet his.

Teagan kissed Marlena's hand as she stroked his face and his eyes closed and he sped up his thrusts. He groaned when she met every thrust and fought back his impending release when she cried out his name after his thumb found her clit and gently flicked it.

Their movements became frantic and soon, Marlena screamed her release. Teagan shuddered and growled when feeling her inner walls clench and pulse around him, milking his own release. He collapsed upon her and she wrapped her arms around him.

Teagan kissed Marlena as she sighed and moaned as he rolled off her.

"Maker! You were on fire just now." Teagan put his arm around him and she snuggled against him.

"Everything just seems more exquisitely sensitive than usual today. It's probably due that we haven't made love since we arrived."

"Yes, it has been rather hectic." He pulled her closer to him. "Once we're married and settled….we will never go a day without at least one ravishing."

"Just as long as you occasionally surprise me by sweeping me into you arms and carrying me to our room, I'll be happy."

"Oh you have my promise on that." Teagan laughed. "And it won't be only the bedroom I will carry you to."

"Mmmmm I can't wait." Marlena kissed his cheek.

"I'm relieved your brother and Sandra have no objections to us sharing the same bed considering we are not married yet." Teagan chuckled.

"They would be hypocrites if they said anything." Marlena laughed. "They shared a bed before they married."

"It's a relief I'm marrying into a family that is not overly religious then."

"I have another Cousland family secret for you love," Marlena "my brother was born seven months after our parents married."

"Oh really?" Teagan laughed. "Are there any other secrets I need to know?"

"I promise to reveal all my secrets all in good time." Marlena kissed him.

"And I look forward to getting them out of you but right now I just want to lay here with you."

"This feels so wonderful just laying here." Marlena said as she closed her eyes.

Teagan watched as she put her arm across his chest then slowly drift off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So what did you want to talk about Wynne?" Alistair sat back down in his chair after pouring her a drink.

"Alistair, you know how consider you to be like a son to me."

"Yes I know." Alistair smiled. "And I appreciate having you around. You're my rock Wynne."

"See that's the problem Alistair, I am too close to you. All the other mages in the palace do not possess the bias I have. You are a good king Alistair. You have proven that you can function without Eamon and I know you will be able to do so with out me."

Alistair dropped the empty goblet which bounced on the floor before rolling under his desk.

"You're leaving me?"

"I have to Alistair. For my own good as well as yours. Marlena brought up something when I saw her at Rainesfere and her words have haunted me ever since. I have coddled you Alistair. In essence you became my surrogate son. I would not have believed Eamon's lies had I not been so over protective of you."

"Wynne you can't leave me. I have no one else I can trust."

"You've become good friends with Bryland , Alfstanna, and Sighard." Wynne smiled. "You will do fine."

"But it's not the same." He lamented. "I still can't talk to them the way I can talk to you."  
"You don't need to talk to them the same way you talk to me. You must build up your friendships differently from one another."

"Will you at least write to me and visit?"

"Of course I'll write and I will visit eventually." Wynne smiled.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to the Circle for the time being."

"It's going to be so difficult to replace you as senior mage of the palace." Alistair slumped in his chair.

"Actually since I was leaving, I felt it was my responsibility to find a suitable replacement and I found one for you."

"Who is he? Or She?"

"Her name is Fiona Alistair." Wynne smiled. "She is an Elven mage who also happens to be a Grey Warden."

"A Warden?" Alistair could not hide his interest. "How do you know here?"

"She is the one who saved Marlena from bleeding to death after she gave birth to your son. Fiona was from Weisshaupt Fortress and she's been at Vigil's Keep ever since."

"When can I see her?"

"You will see her tomorrow." Wynne smiled.

Alistair slumped back in his chair. It did not even matter if she was a Warden for all he could think about was the fact that he would soon be alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eamon placed his will and letters on the desk and headed upstairs.

The pain in his chest was unbearable now but it no longer mattered. It been a week and as Fiona predicted, he could feel his life ebb away.

He dismissed his maid and the mages, locking his door and knelt down by his bed.

"Maker, I am prepared to meet you and to heed the punishment you will give me for my past deeds. Please watch over Teagan and his new family."

Eamon got up and lay down on his bed. Clutching his chest and gasping for air, he closed his eyes and finally felt peace as death enveloped him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Teagan watched as Marlena opened her eyes when he caressed her cheek.

"Good morning."

"Morning. We should be getting up soon." Marlena kissed him. "I want to do some wedding planning today."

"When we are married and settled, we will have days when we will get up when we want to."

"Good because this feels absolutely wonderful." Marlena snuggled against him.

"So aside from your brother and Sandra, is there anyone else you want to invite to our wedding?"

"Hopefully Leliana and Zevran will be able get here. Maker! It's a good thing I left Antiva before the political unrest started. I want them to celebrate with us. And Alfstanna and Sighard. Maybe a few of the Wardens. I just want the people who stood by me."

"Well I am certainly relieved you left Antiva when you did." Teagan hugged her close. "As for the wedding guests, I want Ser Perth and Ser Donnal standing beside me when we wed. They stood by me and they are more than just my knights. They are my friends."

"I agree and of course Britta will be there."

"And after we wed and celebrate with our loved ones, I shall whisk you away for a brief holiday where we will celebrate our union in bed until we cannot walk or stand."

"I can't wait."

He crushed her lips to hers for one last kiss.

Marlena got out of bed and Teagan playfully spanked her ass which made her laugh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Marlena and Teagan laughed as they came down the stairs and found Fergus and Sandra looking grim.

"Good morning." Marlena said, concerned about the expression on their faces. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes what is it?" Teagan shared Marlena's concern. "We just visited with Rowann and Bryce so it's obviously not the children."

"Teagan." Fergus approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but I just received a note from your brother's servants. He was found dead in his bed this morning."

Teagan's hand squeezed Marlena's and she saw all the color gone from his face.

"I need to get there."

"I'll arrange for a carriage." Fergus left the room.

"I'm coming as well." Marlena put her arm around Teagan and he pulled her close and hugged her.

"I need you there with me."

….

"What are you thinking about Alistair?" Wynne watched as he gazed out the window.

"I'm thinking about something Marlena said when we talked. She said that she bore the burden when we were on the road."

"Alistair, she was barely nineteen years old when Duncan rescued her. She left her parents knowing they were going to be killed. Marlena promised she would go on and fulfill her duty and that's what she did. The Couslands did not become the second most powerful family in Denerim by sitting around."

"No I suppose they didn't." Alistair sighed.

"Marlena told me at camp one night that she knelt in her father's blood the night she fled with Duncan. That is not something to easily forget."

"I did. She had to remind me a couple of times that her family was massacred. I suppose I didn't really see the extent of her grief until she killed Howe. And Marlena is right. I may have been her second, but she did everything. She handled the watch schedules, the money, everything. When you joined us, you helped ease the pressure but I could have done so much more."

"It's too late to dwell on the past Alistair. And you did you share."

"But I can't help it Wynne. We should be ruling together and our son should be alive." He choked. "You know when we arrived at Lothering for supplies we had sixty silver and we left the village with fifteen sovereign. We never went without when we were on the road."

"She made us loot every body." Wynne remembered. "We went through belongings left by fleeing refugees. We salvaged and repaired until we finally had to purchase. We sold and traded things. It was hard to believe this young woman was the daughter of the Teyrn of Highever."

"Marlee made Amaranthine a success because of what she learned on the road."

"Stop it Alistair." Wynne warned. "This is not helping you."

"I don't care Wynne." Alistair slammed his fist against the wall. "She should be married to me. Marlena should be queen. Now I am trapped, married to that cold bitch."

"I'm sorry. I wish I had been able to intervene when Eamon put that plan in motion. She is not very…. amiable as a figurehead."

"Anora knew full well when we brought her back she would _not_ be ruling. All she has to do is look pretty, focus on her charity work, and produce an heir."

"I don't mean to pry into your personal affairs Alistair but you two… rarely share a bed and who are those people in her entourage? I only know Erlina and she rarely speaks. I know that one woman is a mage. I can feel her power but she is not from Ferelden."

"The only time I've shared a bed with Anora is when I am either drunk or when she agrees to it Wynne, and both ways I don't have to remember it. As for the people she's with, Adelle is a mage from Nevarra. And the man is Bruno and he's from there too. She insisted they come with her when she was brought back. I don't ask questions. As long as she stays out of my way and plays her role I don't care."

"Alistair, perhaps you should ask questions and care."

"Excuse me your Majesty."

Alistair and Wynne turned to see Sighard at the doorway.

"We just received word that Eamon passed away last night." Sighard looked down when he said that.

"Thank you Sighard." Alistair sat down and slumped in his chair.

"Despite what Eamon has done you have to go pay your respects it's your responsibility as king, Alistair."

"Sighard we're expecting a new mage today. Will you please give her my apologies?" Alistair looked at Wynne. "What was her name?"

"Fiona." Wynne smiled.

"When Fiona arrives, please make her comfortable and tell her I will see her when she gets back. Let her have access to the gardens and library. If she is hungry, have the cooks whip her up something."

"Yes your Majesty." Sighard bowed and left the room.

"Let's head over there." Alistair sighed. "Will you please come with me Wynne?"

"Of course I am." Wynne smiled. "It will be one of my last official duties for the crown."

"Thank you Wynne." He stood up and took her arm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fergus, Teagan, & Marlena stood outside the hall as servants moved Eamon's casket there.

Marlena looked at Teagan and could see his pain. Despite Eamon's actions, he was his brother and now he and Rowann were the last Guerrins in Ferelden.

The servants left the room and Teagan looked at Fergus and Marlena.

"I just can't believe…"

"We'll wait out here if you want some time alone." Marlena said as she held Teagan's hand.

"No." Teagan looked at her. "I…need you with me Lena."

"Of course I'll come with you Teagan."

"Fergus if anyone comes by to pay their respects would please handle it?"

"You don't even have to ask, we're going to be brothers soon. And families support each other"

"Indeed they do." Teagan said gratefully. "Thank you Fergus."

Fergus touched Marlena's shoulder and gave her an approving nod as she went with Teagan. He shut the doors and headed for the entrance with one of the servants when he heard a knock.

… . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . …

Marlena watched as Teagan put his hands on the casket.

"I wish I could hate him Lena but…I can't."

Marlena put her arm around him. "He was your brother and despite everything that has happened, I know he was once a good man. Mourn that man, the one he _used to be_ Teagan and pray for the man he became."

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Teagan pulled her close. "After what he did to you, how can you be so forgiving?"

"I love you Teagan and I can feel your pain. I'll never forget what Eamon did but I know he was once a good man. I know he did a lot of good for Ferelden before his ambition corrupted him."

"Just when I thought I could not love you any more than I already did." Teagan caressed her cheek as she brushed the few tears from his face.

Teagan wrapped his arm around Marlena as they looked at the casket.

"I still don't feel like I should be mourning him."

"Teagan, it will come to you when you are ready. I did not mourn when I fled the castle with Duncan, though the memory of kneeling in my father's blood as he lay dying was seared into me. It took weeks to get to Ostagar and the images of my father and leaving my mother behind were always with me. I also had nightmares of seeing Orianna and Oren's bodies where I found them. One day we encountered some bandits and after we dealt with them, the realization of what I had lost hit me. I ran off and Duncan went after me. Eventually he found me and didn't let me go."

"And what happened after that?"

"He held me and I cried until I had no more tears to shed."

"The Commander of the Grey let you cry on him?" Teagan looked amazed.

"I never forgot it either. I only knew Duncan for several weeks and I never knew why he believed in me. He was… an incredible man and I don't think I would have accomplished the things I did had it not been for him believing in me. He saw the strength in me that I could not see in myself."

"I saw that strength Lena. I saw it the minute you walked in the chantry all those years ago. And I see it now as you stand by me."

"Will we be having a service for him?"

"Let's head to the study and see if he left any specific instructions."

. . . …. . . . … . . .

Alistair and Wynne stood awkwardly with Fergus.

"Teagan will appreciate the visit."

"Despite….Eamon's… recent actions I am well aware of his past service to the crown and Ferelden." Alistair managed to get out.

"He has our sympathy." Wynne added.

"They should be out soon." Fergus said, looking as if he wanted to be somewhere else.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Marlena stumbled back and shook her head lightly as they reached the door.

"Lena, are you alright?" Teagan wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm alright." Marlena said. "I probably should have eaten something before we came here."

"We will go back to your brother's as soon as…"

Marlena went limp in his arms.

"Lena!" Teagan tapped her face and was relieved to see she was breathing. He picked her up and opened the door.

"Fergus! You sister fainted." Teagan suddenly noticed Wynne and Alistair.

"Is there anything we can do?" They rushed to Teagan.

"Before she fainted, Lena stumbled back before fainting and mentioned that she should have eaten. Let's get her to one of the empty rooms."

"Let me help her Teagan." Wynne said. "Please. Until you get a physician."

"Yes… of course."

"I'll have one of the guards bring back the palace physician." Alistair said.

"Thank you your Majesty."  
He watched Fergus and Teagan carry her up the stairs with Wynne following behind.

"I'm alright." Marlena opened her eyes.

"No." Teagan said firmly. "This is _more_ than not eating. Something is wrong and we are _going to find out_."

"I'm just a little tired and need some food." Marlena protested.

"Stop being stubborn Sister." Fergus said.

"Nigella!" Teagan yelled. "Will you please help us?"

"Yes your Grace!" Nigella ran to the nearest door and opened it for them and shut it as soon as they carried Marlena inside.

Teagan and Fergus placed her on the bed.

"Please Lena." Teagan looked at her pleadingly. "A physician is being sent for; please let him and Wynne care for you."

"Alright…Teagan." Marlena glanced at Wynne before looking back at him.

"Thank you." He kissed her. "I'll wait downstairs with your brother."

Fergus reached down and gave her a kiss on cheek. "I love you Sister."

Wynne shut the door after they left the room.

"Alistair and I came here to pay our respects Marlena. I certainly didn't expect…"

"To be coming to my aid." Marlena said.

"No. And I know this awkward for you but please believe that I do want to help you. I need to know how you have been feeling lately. Have you noticed anything different? As your appetite changed?"

"No." Marlena sighed. "I have been more tired lately."

Marlena sat up and reluctantly let Wynne unbutton her dress.

"Do you still get your cycles?"

"Only three to four times a year. It's never been the same since the Joining."

Wynne placed a hand on her belly and Marlena shook slightly when feeling the waves of gentle warmth coming from Wynne's hands.

"I feel something but we will have to get verification from the physician."

"What do you feel Wynne?" Marlena looked concerned. "Is it something with the taint?"

"Wynne looked up at Marlena and gave her a gentle smile. "I feel another life growing within you Marlee. I do believe you are with child."

"No. It can't be. I was told I would likely _never_ have any more children after…." Marlena put her hand on her belly and started to cry.

Wynne heard a knock on the door and she opened it.

Marlena watched as a man looking to be in his late fifties come in, holding a bag.

"This is Liam, the palace physician."

"Good day my lady." The man bowed. "The king sent for me. Now what seems to be ailing you?"

"I'm fairly certain she is with child Liam." Wynne said.

"Excellent Wynne, it will be very easy to verify that. Will you make sure the door is locked?" Marlena watched as he opened his bag.

…. ….. ….. ….. ….. … … … … …

Teagan paced around his study unable to look at the papers and letter his brother had left him.

Fergus and Alistair sat with him. Alistair felt out of place and like he was intruding, and wanted to leave but his concern for Marlena was far too great for him to go.

"I could not bear it if I lost her Fergus."

"You're not going to lose her Teagan." Fergus tried to reassure him. "I'm fairly certain it's nothing serious."

Alistair looked at Fergus and could swear he saw a small smirk on his face. Clearly he was not worried. It was almost like he knew something they didn't."

"Liam is an excellent physician Teagan." Alistair broke his silence. "He will help Marlee."

"Thank you Alistair for…your assistance. I know this must be extremely awkward for you." Teagan said gratefully.

"It's alright." Alistair managed a weak smiled. "It's the least I could do."

"Excuse me." Teagan turned to see Liam standing in the doorway.

"How is she?" Teagan rushed to him.

"She wants to see you and the Teyrn." Liam smiled.

"Excuse me Alistair." Teagan rushed out of the room and Fergus quickly followed.

"Thank you Liam." Alistair got up from his chair and Liam bowed as he brushed past him.

. …. .

Teagan and Fergus found Marlena dressed and sitting up in bed, eating some soup that Nigella had brought to her.

"Lena!" Teagan practically pounced upon her as she set the bowl down.

"You look better Sister." Fergus sat on the foot of the bed and took her hand.

"I am feeling much better." Marlena smiled.

Wynne glanced at Fergus who gave her a knowing grin.

"So what's wrong? Did the doctor find out? Will you be alright?" Teagan wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to be fine Teagan and in six and half to seven months Rowann is going to have a little brother or sister."

"Oh thank the Maker." Teagan sighed. "You had me so scared…I thought…."

"Wait." Teagan's eyes widened.

Teagan cupped her face and could feel the tears in his eyes. "Are you telling me…"

"I'm going to have a baby Teagan."

"Oh Maker! You don't know…my love." Teagan gently touched her belly. "Our baby."

"Another Guerrin." Marlena put her hand over his.

"I knew it!" Fergus beamed as kissed and embraced his sister. "Sandra fainted as well before she knew she was having Bryce. She's going to be so thrilled Sister!"

"Lena, you have given me so much and now…" Teagan kissed

"You don't know how much this means to be able to give you a child, to give Rowann a sibling, to be able to have a second chance." Marlena hugged him.

"Congratulations." Wynne smiled. "Both of you."

"Thank you Wynne." Marlena looked at her and smiled. Wynne let out a sigh. Marlena would never forget but that smile told her she was moving forward and that lifted some of the burden from her."

"Can we head back to the estate?" Marlena asked Teagan ad Fergus. "I want to tell Sandra and Rowann needs to know she is going to be a big sister."

"She's much better." Wynne said. "Just rest for a few days and make sure you eat young lady."

"Thank you Wynne and I'll make sure she eats." Teagan helped Marlena out of the bed.

"What have you decided about Eamon?" Marlena asked.

"We're going to have a small service for him and then his body will be returned to Redcliffe and interred in the family crypt."

Alistair was standing outside when they came out of the room.

"I couldn't help but overhear ." He smiled. "Congratulations. I am happy for you Marlena."

"Thank you Alistair." Marlena said. "And thank you for calling the physician for us."

"I am glad I was able to help." He said.

"Thank you Alistair." Fergus said.

"Thank you." Teagan said as he squeezed Marlena's hand." "If you will excuse us, we are heading back to the estate."

"Of course. Take care." Alistair nodded.

Alistair watched as they left the room and felt Wynne put his arm around him.

"I'm sorry Alistair."

"He calls her Lena Wynne." Alistair sighed. "And now she's having a baby."

"Lets head back to the palace. You still have to meet Fiona."

. .. .. .. .. . . . .. .. .. . . . .. .

Alistair found the woman sitting in the gardens. He did not want to meet her. All he wanted to do was lock himself in his bedchamber and drink but Wynne would not let him wallow in his pity. And he had to admit, he did want to meet the mage who saved Marlena's life."

"Hello."

The Elven woman stood up and turned to face him. The woman had to be in her late forties to early fifties, had silver hair she kept in her braid. She wore a robe similar to Wynne's but was wearing a Dalish pendant.

"Your Majesty." She bowed before him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Marlena smiled down at Teagan, and put her hand over his as they held her belly together. She enjoyed the elation on Teagan's face as he undid her robe before kneeling down to press his cheek to her tummy.

"Its too soon to feel any kicking my love." Marlena laughed. "You will have to wait a few more months."

Marlena let out a content sigh as Teagan kissed her belly.

He stood up and put his arms around her. "Let's have our bath." Teagan removed his shirt as Marlena undid his breeches and licked her lips when seeing his burgeoning erection burst through his small clothes.

Marlena tucked herself between Teagan legs, her back leaning against his chest as they got comfortable in the tub.

Teagan picked up the soap and worked a lather in his hands, and spread it on her shoulders and her back.

"This feels so good." Marlena purred as she luxuriated against him.

She shuddered when feeling him rub soap on her breasts occasionally playing with her nipples.

"I am going to spoil you senseless." Teagan kissed the side of her neck. "I do admit to have an ulterior motive. I want us to get married as soon as possible so I can whisk you away and enjoy you as much as I can before we can no longer be intimate."

"Teagan what are you talking about?" Marlena moved on top of him and began to lather his chest with soap while occasionally grinding against his erection.

"I know…we cannot be intimate once your impending motherhood reaches…a certain point."

"Teagan I still don't know what you're talking about. When Sandra was expecting Bryce, She was intimate with Fergus until the end. I remember hearing them when I visited them."

"But doesn't it hurt….the baby?"

"Andraste's Mercy! You and Kaitlyn never…"

Teagan's face turned bright red. "She…pleased me her own way when she was expecting. We just assumed."

"Maker bless her heart." She cupped Teagan's face. We can be intimate as much as we want. Its only after the baby is born when we will not be able to…for a awhile. I will need to…heal but after that…"

"You must think me a fool." He chuckled.

"I don't think you are fool but I do think you are a wonderful man and I am truly lucky to have you."

Teagan groaned when Marlena wrapped a hand around his cock, before straddling him and guiding him inside her.

"Of course when I'm big and fat…you might not want me." Marlena moaned as she slowly started to move.

"Never!" Teagan growled.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Marlena said breathless before surging down on him.

Teagan leaned forward and grabbed one of her bouncing breasts with his hand, maneuvering himself further until his teeth grazed one of her hard nipples before he started to suckle it.

"Oh Maker yes!" Marlena hissed as he rose and met her thrust.

Teagan could feel her tighten around him her body tense as she approached her climax.

He sat up, crushing his lips onto her until they parted for his tongue, muffling her cries as well as his own as her climax brought his own release.

She turned around and leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They both sighed and basked in the aftermath.

"I have one request." Teagan said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"I want our child to be born in Rainesfere. It's beautiful during the spring and I want to build some more happy memories there. There's plenty of room for Fergus, Sandra, and Bryce to visit."

"I'd love to have our baby there." Marlena luxuriated against him as he lavished soap on her. "It's so beautiful and peaceful there."

"I'm glad you feel that way too." Teagan kissed the back of her neck

Teagan watched as Marlena ducked under the water to wash soap off. When she surfaced, she brushed the hair out of her face and took the soap from him.

"You know I intend to spoil you as well."

Teagan began to sigh as she began rub his shoulders and massage his muscles. Marlena washed his hair, scrubbed his chest and arms and he satiated every moment before ducking under the water to rinse off.

"We better dry ourselves off." Teagan smiled as he stood up and helped her out of the tub.

Teagan dried Marlena off with a towel and she proceeded to do the same to him.

They slipped into some fresh small clothes and dressed. Teagan watched as Marlena put her hair up.

"What's wrong?" Marlena put her arms around him.

"When Wynne and the physician were caring for you, I went to the study with your brother and Alistair. There was a letter for me from Eamon and his will and other papers were neatly placed beside it."

"A lot of people know when their time comes."

"I suppose. It was so strange. I haven't read the letter yet. I'm not ready."

"I'll be there with you when you are." Marlena said as he pulled her tightly against him.

"The estate is ours again but I want to do some renovations before we move in. And I have to admit, I've enjoyed Fergus's and Sandra's company too much to just leave."

"They love you too."

"I'll need you to do a bit of shopping again. And I'm sure you want prepare for the baby. I want you to purchase everything you need for three nurseries, for Denerim, Rainesfere, and Redcliffe. I also want you to purchase some new furniture for the estate the way you did for Redcliffe."

"Of course." Marlena smiled

"I have to speak with the regent today, he's going to sign over Redcliffe to me but I'm going to ask him to oversee things until the renovations are complete."

"I know Sandra wants to take Rowan and me to her dressmaker."

"We better head downstairs. I want you to eat before you head out. You are eating for two and I do not want to see you collapse again." Teagan kissed her. "And I can't wait until I can call you my Arlessa."

"I can't wait either." Marlena smiled.

… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …..

"He's barely spoken to me since I arrived." Fiona remarked, watching Wynne pack her trunks. "There was the afternoon we met in the gardens. He came to me, said hello and immediately wanted to know about the night Marlena lost her baby. And of course he wondered how I can be alive."

"Did you tell him about that night and your immunity?"

"I told him that my immunity still can't be explained and as for telling him about that night, I told him I would when he was ready."

"I'm glad you didn't tell him. It was very difficult for him knowing Marlena is expecting a child again. He feels like he has lost everything."

"What do you know about the people Anora employs?"

"Very little and it worries me Fiona. I can sense that mage's power. There is something suspicious by the way the hover about her."

"Indeed and it's why I would like you to hold off leaving. If my suspicions are correct, I'm going to need help."

"Fiona…I don't…know."

"Wynne…you are wonderful mage and a powerful one at that but you must stop living like you are back at the Circle. You are free. It's also that type of thinking which propelled you to believe Eamon… not to mention your mothering of Alistair."

"I know." Wynne sighed. "Marlena was actually nice to me when I treated her but I know the damage has been done. I've been doing a lot of soul searching lately. You know the way Marlena ardently defended herself back then I should have believed her. It took the revelation of Eamon covering Isolde's horrible crimes against Teagan's family that made me realize she was telling the truth."

"Eamon is answering to the Maker for his actions. And while you may have believed the lies Alistair is also culpable for what happened. He didn't believe in her and has to live with that."

"I will stay and assist you Fiona."

"Thank you Wynne but if I may ask why are you returning to the Circle?"

"Irving asked me to take Connor Guerrin as an apprentice. He's extremely gifted and his talents surpass all the other apprentices at the Circle."

"Well he will have an excellent mentor." Fiona smiled.

"Thank you Fiona. Now what is your friend concerning…Anora's friends."

"First I will need to talk with Alistair. If my suspicions are right, we will need his templar abilities."

"Would you like me to talk to him to help him open up to you?" Wynne offered

"Thank you Wynne but I am afraid I have to do this on my own."

Despite Wynne still being entrenched in the Circle's attitudes, Fiona liked her and could see her regret over her past actions. She briefly thought of revealing her true identity but decided against it. Wynne would _never _understand her reasons for abandoning Alistair.

Fiona knew in order to reach Alistair she would have to show him that fateful night because it would be the only way for him to move on. It would also be the catalyst for him to free himself from Eamon's final sin.

…

Alistair walked down the marketplace with his guards, greeting shopkeepers and citizens who went up to him.

He suddenly heard a familiar laugh and saw Marlena holding the hand of a little girl he presumed to be Teagan's daughter, Rowann. Fergus's wife, Sandra was walking with them. They were laughing and holding several packages.

He watched a carriage come around the corner, slow down and stop for them. Fergus and Teagan stepped out of the carriage and Alistair watched as Rowann ran to her father who immediately picked her up in one arm and reach for Marlena with the other while Fergus hugged Sandra and helped in the carriage. He watched, envious as they all got back in the carriage and rode away.

"We should be together." He whispered. "It's not fair."

Turning around he headed back toward the palace planning to speak with Fiona.

….. . . . ….. . . . . ….. . . . .

Fiona sat in Alistair's study and waited for him. She was surprised when his butler had summoned her. He had come back from his walk and did not speak to anyone and had headed straight for his rooms.

This was not what she wanted for him but there was nothing she could do. She had failed him by leaving him but vowed to free him from Anora and help him find some contentment. Fiona knew he would always love Marlena but would have to learn to have to accept what happened. She would help him fulfill his duty. It remained to be seen whether she would tell him the truth about who she was. If she did tell him, it would be much later for he definitely was not in the right state of mind at the moment.

The door suddenly slammed shut, making Fiona switch. Alistair brushed by her without saying a word and she watched as poured a drink.

Turning around, he frowned when seeing her sitting in the chair.

"What are you doing here?"

"You had me summoned your Majesty."

"Oh that's right. You can go now. I am not in the mood to talk at the moment."

"But you're in the mood to drink I see."

"That's the one benefit of being king." Alistair said. "I just saw the love of my life in a happy scene with her fiancé and family today. Drinking will help ease the pain so I can exist."

Fiona froze the decanter and immediately used a sleep spell on Alistair before he could deplete her mana. After watching him crumble to the floor, Fiona locked the door and knelt before his body.

"I'm sorry my son." She said tenderly. "We all failed you except for Marlena and you failed her. Its time for you to man up and face what you have done so you can move forward, live and not just exist.

She watched as Alistair opened his eyes and struggle to move.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" He demanded. "My guards are outside." Alistair started to open his mouth but found he could not yell.

"Your guards won't be able to hear anything your Majesty." Fiona looked down at him. "You said you wanted to know what happened the night I saved Marlena's life and your son died. Well, I am not only going to tell you, you are going to see it for yourself."

Fiona made a small cut into the palm of her hand then pressed it on his forehead and watched as the glowing light enveloped him.

…

**A/N: To all my readers. I promise I will get back to writing Alistair in a more positive light once I finish my too Teagan/Cousland pieces. No Worries. :-) **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alistair stood in front of the entrance to Vigil's Keep and immediately realized he was dreaming by the glowing mist that seemed to envelope everything.

"You said you wanted to know about the night your son died Alistair. I must warn you, the truth will not be easy to look at." Fiona said as she walked towards him.

She pointed to the version of herself walking down the road.

"I had come from Weisshaupt Fortress to meet the one responsible for killing the Architect. Marlena had accomplished what should have been done years ago and I was sent to meet her and monitor how she was ruling the arling. I never dreamed…." Fiona stopped talking. The memories of holding her dying grandson still haunted her.

Alistair and Fiona stood several feet away from the stairs and he watched as Marlena and Eamon fought.

"_I did not get this far by being stupid Warden Commander. I don't know how you even conceived this child but there is no possible way it could be Alistair's. You were unfaithful with the man whose father massacred your family." _

_ "I never slept with Nathaniel Eamon! This child was already inside me when you saw me comfort Nate. He found his father's journal and broke down when reading it."_

"_I am telling you this now, do not attempt to communicate with the king. He never wants to see you again. Stay here and have your bastard. I will make certain Alistair finds a wife who will stay true to him and know her duty."_

"_You mean a wife who will be just as easily to control as Alistair."_

Alistair watched as the image of Marlena. She was wearing what looked to be a tunic dress and her hair was long, below her shoulders. She had one arm protectively around her swollen belly her eyes glared at Eamon.

"She looked so beautiful."

"Most women expecting tend to have a certain glow. Marlena was half way into her eight month."

"What did she mean by comforting Nathaniel?"

"When Marlena was recovering she told me Nathaniel had discovered one his father's journals and he broke down when reading it."

"What was in the journal Fiona?"

"Rendon Howe was planning the destruction of the Couslands for many years Alistair."

"I'm well aware of that but surely Nathaniel was not that surprised over his father's depravity."  
"Nathaniel was sent away to the Free Marches for many years Alistair. He had no idea of what his father was capable of."

"There has to be more to this."

"Indeed there was Alistair. Marlena read the journal. There were entries about her. Rendon Howe apparently harbored some very…dark desires for her. He had no intentions of killing her that night. Howe was planning to capture her and take her away to an undisclosed location and…"

"Don't say it!"

"It hurt Nathaniel to realize he never really knew his father. She comforted him and Eamon deliberately misconstrued what he witnessed for his own gain. Your child was already inside her but let's get back to that night shall we?"

"_The only person I have been with was Alistair Eamon!" _

"_I know about the Wardens and how they lose their ability to conceive. The chances are very slim with one Warden and virtually impossible with two. You slept with Nathan for your own selfish gain."_

"_Get it through your thick skull. She was comforting me Eamon. I found evidence that my father had intended to lock Marlena up and…brutalize her." Nathaniel said as he ran up the stairs._

"_A likely story." Eamon scoffed._

"_Loghain was right about you. You are an opportunist. You should have taken the throne."_

_ "Enough! Alistair wants nothing to do with you. Stay in your part of Ferelden."_

_ "We will be done when I say we are done!"_

Alistair watched as Marlena grabbed Eamon's arm as he descended the stairs and he violently yanked it away which caused her to trip and fall down the stairs.

He watched in horror as she screamed.

"_Commander!" Nathaniel rushed over to her at the foot of the stairs as a stunned Eamon looked on._

_"Anders! Velanna!" Nathaniel yelled_

He watched as people came running and recognized Anders from when Marlena had conscripted him.

Seneschal Varel, a female dwarf, and numerous recruits came running towards them. A Dalish female mage knelt beside Anders.

_"She's bleeding. We need to get her up."_

_ "No!" Marlena cried out. "It's too soon!"_

Alistair covered his mouth and watched Marlena scream as Varel and Nathaniel picked her up. He saw the blood stain on her dress and looked down at the puddle of blood on the floor.

_ "Chancellor Guerrin. I think its time you leave." Eamon turned to see Commander Garavel glaring at him._

_ "I…I never meant…." Eamon began._

_ "Please leave! The Crown has no authority over the Wardens."_

_ Nathaniel came out of the room and grabbed Eamon. "She had only six more weeks left!"_

_ "She was that far along?" Eamon's eyes widened. "She was….telling the truth."_

_ "Get out Eamon! Go back to your puppet king. We will care for our Commander."_

_ "I'll escort him to his carriage." Garavel said. "Come Chancellor your men are waiting for you."_

_ "Alistair!" Marlena screamed. _

"I was coming up the road when I saw Eamon's carriage ride by.

I rushed over towards Captain Garavel and introduced myself and I have to admit… I was shocked when he said his Commander had fallen and had gone into labor. I immediately offered my assistance. Garavel took me to the room she was in. I saw the mages were trying desperately to heal and stabilize her and the baby…but it was too late. The fall tore the womb."

_Fiona went over to Marlena and squeezed her hand. _

_"Alistair!" Marlena screamed. "Why don't you believe me?"_

_ "You must stay calm." Fiona pressed her hand against Marlena's forehead._

_ "Please save my baby." Marlena grabbed Fiona's hand. _

_ "Shhhh." Fiona said gently."_

"_Oh Maker!" Marlena screamed_

"The baby was coming too fast." Fiona remembered as Alistair witnessed the birth of his son.

Alistair dropped to his needs. "He's not crying! Oh Maker! He's dead. My son died from the fall."

"No Alistair. Keep watching."

_Fiona cleaned up the barely moving infant, and wrapped it in the blanket._

_ "My baby! What is it?" Marlena said in weak voice._

_ Fiona looked at Anders and Velanna and gently helped Marlena to sit up more then continued to heal her._

_ "You have a son Commander." Fiona put the infant in Marlena's arms._

_ "A boy." Marlena cried as she touched the cheek of her baby "He has Alistair's eyes."_

Alistair gasped when the baby opened his eyes and revealing their amber brown color. It was eerily silent as the baby seemed to be looking at her with questioning eyes. Velanna started to cry and Nathaniel put his arm around her.

_"I'm sorry Marlena. The fall was too…much for him." _

_ "No!" Marlena started to cry as she watched her son take his last breaths before closing his eyes._

_ "She still bleeding!" Velanna and Anders rushed to Marlena as Fiona handed the baby to Varel._

_ "Marlena! Come back to us." Fiona ordered. _

_ "I'm coming." Marlena mumbled as she closed her eyes. "You will not be alone my sweet boy."_

_ "Marlena!" _

_ They mages swarmed around her as Nathaniel and Varel escorted everyone out._

_ "You are not going to die Commander." Anders stated._

"Stop! I have had enough!" Alistair cried.

"Marlena lost so much blood and was unconscious for nearly a week. I realized then she wanted to die. We eventually had to do the fade ritual. I volunteered to go and found her sitting there holding her son, not wanting to let him go. Her grief was so great, it brought back the spirits of her parents. They implored her to go back, that it was not her time. Finally the spirit of her sister-in- law came over to her and promised to take care of him. Marlena finally handed the baby to her and her parents kissed her goodbye."  
"Oh Maker. Forgive me!" Alistair hugged his knees and rocked back and forth. "I should have believed in her."

"She recovered but a part of her died when her son died. And then it was discovered that she somehow lost her ability to sense darkspawn. My theory is that the taint somehow became diluted when she was pregnant."

Fiona looked Alistair who had covered his face with his hands.

"The damage was already done to her reputation. Marlena could no longer rule Amaranthine effectively so she retired from Grey Wardens and left Ferelden."

Alistair found himself standing at the dock. He watched as Marlena hugged her brother and Sandra before boarding the ship that was bound for Antiva where she was to meet Leliana and Zevran.

"Its time to wake up Alistair." Fiona held out her hand and he took it. Suddenly everything blurred and swirled around him.

…..

Alistair sat up and gasped for air.

"She was going to name him Duncan, Alistair." Fiona said as she helped him up. "But as she recovered, her resentment towards you grew." "I can't blame her for that." Alistair sighed. "I let her down."

"And you let yourself down" Fiona added. "Why did you believe Eamon Alistair? After all that she did, you chose that one moment to doubt her love. In a sense you were like Maferath, jealous when you did not need to be."

"I ask myself the same question everyday Fiona. I ask myself why I believed Eamon. And not a day goes by when I don't think about my son and Marlena. I never stopped loving her you know."

"Of that I have no doubt but Marlena is with Teagan now and they both have a second chance at happiness."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to let her go."

"Alistair if you love Marlena like you say you do then you have to let her go. She's having Teagan's child and they love each other. You need to move on Alistair and accept the past. Most of Eamon's sins can never be wiped clean, but there is one I can help release you from. Once you are free of it, you will be able move forward."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am referring to Anora. She is a dangerous woman who is holding you back and needs to be dealt with. Once you are free from her you will be able to fulfill your destiny."

"What destiny?" Alistair laughed

"What are you getting on about?" He continued

"That mage Anora has with her is a blood mage and I believe all those pregnancies that were supposedly lost _never_ existed to begin with."

Fiona watched as Alistair dropped the goblet as he turned to look at her.

"If what you say is true, I want her dealt with. _Immediately_!"

…..

Marlena looked up from the list she was going over when Teagan came into the room.

"It's done." He sighed. "Except for a few pieces of furniture and the library, every else has been taken out and will be sold and the money donated to the Denerim orphanage."

Teagan put his arm around Marlena as he sat next to her.

"I know this wasn't easy for you. No matter what Eamon has done…to both of us, he is your brother."

"I keep trying to remember the years when he was a good man. When I see the relationship you have with your brother. It makes me wish…"

"Fergus is your brother now."

"I know." Teagan smiled as he put his hand on her belly. "I'm looking forward to all the fishing and hunting we will do."

"I'm sure you are!" Marlena laughed.

"So what did you do today?"

"I ordered all the furniture for the nurseries. I got fitted for my wedding dress as well as ordered some dresses for when I start to show. I sent thank you notes to all the well wishers and played with Rowan and Bryce for the rest of the day."

"And did you eat?"

"Yes Sandra made sure I ate." Marlena kissed him.

"Good." Teagan looked down at the box sitting on the floor. "What's that?"

"Oh I forgot. That's something I want to return to the Wardens. Will you take me to the Warden Compound in a couple of days?"

"Of course I will. What are you returning?"

"That's my sword." Marlena said. "I'm no longer a Warden and it belongs with them. Fergus has the daggers my father gave me that are on display with the family sword. And I have a couple of daggers and swords that will be sent to Redcliffe and Rainesfere."

"Can I see it?"

"Go ahead. I don't remember if you had seen Vigilance."

"Vigilance?" Teagan lifted the lid, and pushed the cloth away.

"Maker!" He slowly lifted the sword from the box; his hand nearly dropped it from burning frost that it emitted. "This is extraordinary. I've…never seen a sword like this."

"It was crafted from an ancient dragon bone I had found during my travels."

"Are you sure you want to return it?"

"I'm no longer a Warden. I should have given it to Nathaniel before I left for Antiva."

"Alright." Teagan placed the sword back in the box and kissed her. "We'll take a trip to the compound in a couple of days."

"Thank you. Now let's go to the dining room for supper. We can play with the children for a bit afterwards and then retire for the evening, enjoy a bath, ravish each other." Marlena traced Teagan's lips with a finger before he pulled her into a kiss.

"You read my mind."

He put his arm around her and they left the room.

…. ….. … ….

Alistair paced around the door to Anora's wing as Fiona and Wynne looked on.

That afternoon Alistair had guards follow Erlina to one of the back alleys and corner her when Anora was out. She had confessed to everything.

The mage and bodyguard were from Tevintor. The mage was a powerful _maleficar_who would take Erlina's blood when she needed the power to do Anora's bidding. And none of the babies Anora claimed to have lost…existed. Two Templars from the Chantry joined him with Wynne and Fiona.

"It was amazing how Erlina confessed." Wynne still looked shocked.

"She was tired of her blood being used." Fiona said.

"Her sentence will be light." Alistair said. "Now let's get on with this."

Alistair looked at the Templars and kicked the door of the Wing open.

The guards in charge of the wing were obviously enthralled and lunged for them and Alistair's fury was great, he killed both of them.

When they reached Anora's door, he kicked it open and drained mana from the mage as the templars smited the room.

"He knows!" Anora screamed as she ran to the window. Wynne and Fiona cast two spells on her causing her to be disoriented and paralyzed.

Alistair fought the mage with every ounce of strength, until he finally beheaded her.

"Search her rooms!" Alistair commanded.

He walked over to Anora who was being put in restraints.

"Anora Mac Tir Theirin, I am hereby placing you under arrest for employing a maleficar. As King of Ferelden, I hereby nullify our union."

"You will never get away with this!" Anora spat.

"We just Anora and Erlina has told us everything that has transpired since Eamon brought you back."

"That bitch!"

"Take her to the dungeon. I also want every single servant of the palace questioned as a precautionary measure."

"Yes your Majesty." The templar said as Alistair's guards came running in.

Fiona and Wynne watched as Alistair left the room.

"This should have done a long time ago." Wynne said.

"Its done now and that is all that matters." Fiona replied. "He can forge his destiny on a new path."

"After he finishes grieving what he's lost." Wynne replied.

…. . . . . . . . .. …..

Teagan and Marlena rode to the Warden compound and was surprised to see the extra guards patrolling the Palace District.

The compound was across from the palace and Marlena watched as she saw Grey Wardens heading to the palace.

"There's Nathaniel!" Madeline pointed to him standing by the compound door as the carriage pulled up. He turned to see Marlena and Teagan and smiled when he came up to them.

"Hello Nate."

"It's good to see you." Nathaniel hugged her after Teagan helped out of the carriage.

"Nathaniel turned to Teagan and offered his hand. "I hear congratulations are in order for the two of you."

"Thank you." Teagan shook his hand and watched as a wagon road past him. Teagan and Marlena both gasped when they recognized Anora as the one who was chained up. She was screaming, crying, and mumbling incoherently.

"What in the Maker's name?" Teagan started to say as he watched the wagon road away.

**A/N Two Chapter left and an eventual Prequel about Marlena's adventures in Antiva before returning to Ferelden**.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What is going on Nate?" Marlena watched as two more wagons rode away. "Why is Anora being taken away?"

"That look…on her face…reminded me of….Isolde." Teagan looked down at the ground as Marlena took his hand.

"I guess word has not reached you yet." Nathan looked uncomfortable.

"We're not exactly privy to the happenings at the palace." Teagan replied.

"Anora was consorting with a blood mage." Nathaniel revealed. "The people she came back with from her exile were in cahoots with her. Evidence was found that all of those pregnancies she had with King Alistair never existed. He was put under some sort of spell during the times…. they were together. They also uncovered a conspiracy to have him killed and there were some documents uncovered that Anora deliberately lost the one child she was expecting with Cailan."

"Dear Maker!" Madeline clutched her heart. "To deliberately lose a child…a baby you are carrying… is truly evil!"

"Is the king alright?" Teagan's eyes widened.

"He's angry but fine. Fiona and Wynne helped him uncover the truth apparently."

"Fiona is a very powerful mage, even more so than Wynne. I am not surprised." Madeline leaned against Teagan.

"Indeed she is."

"What about Erlina?" Teagan asked. "Was she part of this?"

"They captured her when she was alone and she confessed to everything. Erlina also had scars rich revealed the blood mage was using her blood. Alistair took pity on her. She is being deported back to Orlais."

"And what of the others?" Madeline asked.

"The mage is dead. The bodyguard will be sentenced to death as will Anora I suspect. Alistair already had his marriage to her dissolved. And there will likely be Landsmeet called."

"Wonderful." Teagan sighed. "We are preparing to leave for Highever."

"Well, just so you know, you can count on some of us attending your wedding." Nathaniel smiled. "We all miss you and Oghren regales the recruits with tales of your deeds."

"Oh Maker." Marlena laughed and shook her head.

"So what brings you to the compound?" Nathaniel smiled.

Marlena looked at Teagan and nodded. He went to the carriage and brought out the box.

"I have something for you Nate." Marlena said as Teagan handed him the box. "I should have given this to you before I left for Antiva."

Marlena watched as Nathaniel tentatively opened the box and closed the lid.

"No. I…can't accept this. This was made for you."

"It was made for a Warden Commander, Nate." Marlena smiled. "You are the Commander of the Grey now. This sword is meant for you. I know you will wield it with honor."

"I don't know what to say." Nathaniel looked stunned as he took the box from Teagan. "Thank you Marlee."

"How is Delilah and your nephew?"

"They are wonderful. Although Delilah still finds reminders of Bann Esmerelle at the estate and when she does, she closes off the room and has everything cleared out before refurnishing it."

"I hated Esmerelle the few times I saw her when I attended court." Teagan remembered. "Can't say I shed a tear when I heard she hung herself."

Nathaniel and Marlena exchanged nervous glances with one another.

"Nathaniel please invite Delilah and her family to the wedding. I'd love to see them."

"I will do that. Thank you." Nathaniel smiled.

"We better get going."

"Thank you for giving Vigilance to me. I am truly honored."

"You're welcome Nate." Madeline hugged him. "And I expect a dance with you at my wedding."

"Definitely." Nate promised.

"Good to see you Nate." Teagan shook his hand and helped Madeline into the carriage."

"You gave Nate's family Bann Esmerelle's old estate?" Teagan asked as they rode back to the estate.

"Yes. When Nate saved Fergus from the bandits and he was granted some land back for his deed, my first priority was giving them the estate until a castle could be build for them."|

"You know your brother has never mentioned that…encounter with the bandits."

"It was ten against one. He managed to take out 3 of them but thank the Maker, Nathaniel discovered him just in time."

"Nate is a good man and definitely not cut from the same cloth as his father."

"He is."

"I guess we will have to attend the Landsmeet." Teagan sighed.

"I actually want to go Teagan. I am going to be your arlessa soon so it's for the best I do make some appearances. I also need to see Anora before she is sentenced. I need to see a woman who would deliberately destroy a new life growing in her just out of selfishness and ambition."

"Then we will go but the next day we will leave for Highever." Teagan kissed her. "And in my heart you are already my arlessa."

…

Alistair watched as Teagan and Marlena's carriage rode away. There was no solace for being free of Anora and seeing how happy Teagan and Marlena were only added to his heartache.

Waving off his guards, Alistair went to his study hoping a drink would numb the anguish.

Fiona and Wynne watched him shut the door.

"He still loves her." Wynne sighed.

"And I have no doubt he always will but he has to let her go. It's the only way he will move on."

"The Landsmeet is next week." Wynne sighed. "I have no doubt that she and Teagan will attend. I know Marlee well enough that she will want to see Anora after she had heard about the insidious things she's done."

"Indeed. Anybody who has lost a child will feel outrage at Anora's actions."

"Yes…they will." Wynne looked away.

Fiona looked at Wynne and felt bad for her. While she has to live with guilt of leaving Alistair, the chantry had taken Wynne's child away. Alistair became the son she lost. As much as Fiona disagreed with some of things Wynne has done, she did appreciate how much she cared for Alistair.

"I presume you will be staying for the Landsmeet." Fiona looked at Wynne.

"Yes. I still have a few tasks I need to finish before heading back to the Circle and I want to talk to Marlena again."

"Good. I have a feeling I may need your assistance again, but this time it will be to pull Alistair out of a pit of despair."

…

Teagan looked up when Marlena entered their room and locked the door.

"She's asleep. I just told Rowan that she will have a very important job once her baby brother or sister is born. She's hoping for a sister."

"And what do you want? A boy or girl?" Teagan watched as Marlena removed her dress.

"I just want a healthy baby Teagan." Marlena said as she inspected her body in the mirror.

"So I guess that means we won't be arguing about names." Teagan laughed.

"How about this? If it's a boy, you can name him and if it's a girl, I will name her?"

"And you've just given me another reason why I love you."

"You're just saying that because I'm naked."

"Actually I was going to say how fair and reasonable you are." Teagan chuckled. "And you aren't fully undressed yet."

He watched her remove her small clothes and touched her breasts. Teagan licked his lips when see how hard her nipples were.

"Do my breasts look bigger to you?"

"They do look a bit…rounder." Teagan removed his shirt, got up walked towards her.

Marlena hungrily watched the reflection as Teagan removed his breeches and small clothes and smiled when seeing his growing arousal.

"Yes." He growled hungrily as he approached her from behind and cupped his hands with her breasts.

Marlena arched and turned her head, meeting Teagan's hungry mouth as he pulled her into the chair that was in front of the mirror. Taking his cock in one of her hands, Marlena positioned her body, and in one fluid move slid down on him, rocking back and forth.

She looked in the mirror and marveled at the bliss on Teagan's face as she slowly moved up and down over her him. Marlena moaned when he thrust hard against her.

"Oooh." She cried out when seeing and feeling his finger trace circles on her pearl as his other pinched one of her nipples.

She arched her head back and cried out meeting Teagan's thrusts as he nibbled and kissed the sensitive area of her neck.

"Lena!"

Marlena was on the precipice of her release when feeling him spill into her and he groaned when feeling her spasm and shudder, milking him to the point of no return.

She went limp against him, then moved around and snuggled in his arms.

"It's early." Marlena said as she rubbed Teagan's chest.

"Indeed it is." Teagan kissed her. "What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we just lay in bed? It feels so good to be in your arms."

"Whatever your heart desires." Teagan said as he took Marlena's hand and she led him to the bed.

They curled up in bed, under the covers and Marlena's arm slung across his chest as he reached down and caressed her belly.

"I do believe I think I feel a slight swell." Teagan smiled.

"I'm barely three months." Marlena laughed.

"I just can't wait until we're settled in Rainesfere." Teagan sighed. "I have it all planned. Once we're married, we'll have a week to ourselves before heading to Redcliffe. We'll spend a month or two there. We will also travel to the Circle and see Connor, before heading to Rainesfere."

"I know you sent a letter to Irving about Eamon so he could tell Connor."

"I haven't heard back yet. I suspect I will soon and I know its not going to be easy. He's already lost his mother and now he has lost Eamon."

"He will have us. And Wynne is going back to the Circle to mentor him. Connor is in good hands."

"Enchanter Irving once said Connor could visit."

"I think that is a marvelous idea. He should get to know Rowan and the baby. And you will have to tell him the truth one day, that you are his father."

"I know." Teagan sighed. "Just thinking about his reaction…terrifies me. I love him and I did not do right by him."

"Teagan, what Isolde did to you was _not _your fault nor was it Connor's. When I heard about…what she did, it went through my mind that I should have let her sacrifice herself that day but eventually I realized I could not have predicted what would happen. As for Connor; children are remarkably resilient. It might hurt him in the beginning but in time he will understand. And when you do tell him, I'll be right there by your side."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I think we're both lucky. A few years ago, I was expecting to die in the Deep Roads before I was fifty. Everyday I thank the Maker for the second chance he has given me. I just know I love you and I am looking forward to our life."

"And I love you, more and more everyday." Teagan pulled her closer and kissed her.

….

Teagan and Marlena were surprised to be warmly greeted as they walked into the Landsmeet. They had joined Fergus and Sandra when people starting coming up to them to apologize to Marlena and to congratulate them. Bann Sighard's nineteen year old daughter, Loraine came up to Marlena and told her how much she admired her. Marlena looked at Loraine and it made her realize that she was six years older than Serena.

Marlena sighed as she watched Loraine go back to her father and Oswyn.

"What is it Lena?" Teagan took her hand.

"She's the same age, I became a Grey Warden. I just realize how much I have experienced, the things I have done and I'm only twenty five years old."

"And what you've experienced certainly entitles you to lead a normal life with Teagan, Sister." Fergus smiled.

"Indeed it does, Brother."

Teagan smiled and as Marlena squeezed his hand.

Fiona and Wynne suddenly appeared and Marlena watched as Anora was being brought in.

By looking at her, it was hard to believe she was once the Queen of Ferelden. Dressed in prison garb and chained, Anora's hair was undone and matted. She was dirty but was unnerved Marlena was the wild look she had in her eyes. Anora resembled a tainted ghoul and when her eyes met Marlena's she lunged for her. Teagan instinctively shielded her as the guardsmen pulled Anora away.

Alistair suddenly appeared. Marlena gasped for he looked like he aged ten years. As much as Marlena could never forget what happened, she could not help but feel sorry for Alistair and silently prayed to the Maker to help him find the peace and happiness he deserved.

"My Lords and Ladies." A voice called. "This Landsmeet was called to reveal the crimes of Anora to the people she served. May the Maker guide you into deciding her fate. Let the Landsmeet commence."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"My Lords and Ladies." Sighard called out. "This Landsmeet has been called to reveal the crimes Anora has perpetrated against Ferelden and the Crown."

"When you read those documents, you will find she was consorting with a blood mage and evidence was discovered, that all those babies she lost never existed to begin with. Anora also was plotting the destruction of you king."

Teagan took the document that was handed it to him, and put his arm around Marlena as they read it.

"Perhaps Anora was enthralled by this mage." Bann Ceorlic said as he made his way through the crowd. "We should not rush to judgement."

Marlena glared when hearing a few murmurs of agreement.

"I can see you have not changed you foolish old man!" Marlena walked towards him. "Have you not even read what was given to you? Anora had records documenting her actions. This mage that came with her upon her return from her exile used blood magic. They used spells and Maker knows what else on your king. All the times Anora announced she was expecting were lies."

"Now just a minute."

"I am not finished yet!" Marlena yelled. "And look at the paper that was given you. In fact I implore all of you to read what was given you. They found her diary with an entry that stated how she deliberately fell down the stairs when she was expecting Cailan's child."

The sound of people gasping made Marlena realize the tide was turning.

"I contend that this woman, your former queen should account for her treachery. She deliberately fell off those stairs when she was four months along. Anora continued to lie and deceive when she came back and married Alistair." Marlena looked at Alistair briefly who gave her an approving nod.

"I ask you this Lords and Ladies, how many of you…have lost a child either at birth or from the Blight and civil war?" Marlena watched as the crowd grew silent. "Children are a blessing from the Maker. Her schemes were not only traitorous. They go against the Maker and all the great and wondrous things he has bestowed upon us."

"I lost two sons." Arl Wulff yelled. "She deserves to be executed."

"I…lost a child when I was never expected to have one to begin with." Marlena looked down at the floor.

"My son…was murdered." Teagan spoke out

"As was my first son." Fergus and Sandra walked towards Teagan to stand with him.

"This woman took a precious life that was growing inside her and destroyed it for her own selfish gain." Marlena pointed at Anora. "She plotted to continue to deceive your current king and to eventually destroy him. She deserves _no mercy_!"

Wynne and Fiona each held one of Erlina's hands as they came to the middle of the room as several guards followed them.

Marlena was shocked by her appearance. Erlina looked as if she had aged twenty years.

She watched as Wynne nudged her and Fiona nodded at her.

"What they say is true. I knew about Cailian's baby and she came back…from her exile…changed." Erlina said in a broken, shaky voice as she undid her robe and people gasped in horror when seeing her scarred body.

"She used me." Erlina cried. "She let them use my blood. Maker forgive me!"

"You bitch!" Anora seethed as she lunged forward but was held back by her chains.

"Kill her!" A voice yelled.

"Execute her!" A voice bellowed.

Marlena watched as the Grand Cleric walked towards Anora.

"Have you anything to say in your defense Anora?"

"I did what I thought was right. Do you really want an incompetent baboon as your leader?"

Alistair's face burned with anger as he glared at Anora.

"And killing Cailan's unborn child was the right thing to do? And lying about being with child when you were married to King Alistair was the right thing to do as well as plotting to destroy him reclaim control? Alistair is a far _better_ ruler than you give him credit for. Conditions in the Alienage have improved because of him. He has increased trade with other countries. He gave the Dalish the lands near Ostagar. He has done a great deal and will continue to usher Ferelden into a new era."

Alistair could not hide his shock as Marlena defended him.

"Why didn't you die with rest of your family?" Anora lunged again, managing to spit on Marlena as the crowd gasped. "My father and Howe should have gotten you."

Anora closed her eyes and laughed, opening them just as Marlena's fist met her mouth.

Screams and gasps could be heard from the crowd as Teagan & Fergus rushed towards Marlena.

Blood gushing from her mouth, Anora fell to the ground spitting out several teeth as Marlena wiped her face and rubbed her hand.

"Just so you know your father did not sanction the massacre of my family Anora. As paranoid and traitorous as Loghain was, he had no part in Howe's plans. Rendon Howe was planning the destruction of my family for years; it's all documented in the journals that were found at Vigil's Keep. He took advantage of your father's xenophobia and paranoia. Loghain may have conducted some vile acts but he would have never willingly been part of a heinous plot that included the killing of an innocent child. He saw far too many women and children murdered during the Orlesian Occupation."

"You lie!"

"Your father is looking down at you right now Anora and he is likely sad at what you have become."

"Enough!" Alistair called out. "Has everyone heard enough?"

"Execute her!"

"I believe people have heard enough your Majesty." Wynne said.

"Then Anora Mac Tir Theirin, I do hereby sentence you to death. May the Maker have mercy on your soul." Alistair looked at Marlena as he said that. "Lady Marlena needs some healing here."

Anora's screams echoed around them as she was dragged out of the area.

Fiona went over to Marlena and took her closed hand. "You have several broken bones. You _should have known_ better."

"Indeed she should have." Teagan pulled her against him.

"Teagan this is Fiona, she's the one who saved my life."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Teagan smiled.

"The pleasure is mine Arl Teagan. Congratulations on your nuptials and the baby."

"Thank you."

"I probably should not have done that but she just made me so angry." Marlena sighed as the pain subsided and she was able to move her fingers.

"I am so proud of you Sister." Fergus kissed her cheek. "I know this wasn't easy."

"I am proud of you as well Lena." Teagan kissed her other cheek and put his arm around her. "Its going to be a joy having you at my side ruling the arling and Rainesfere."

"Your baby is healthy and growing Marlena." Fiona said as she touched her belly. "I want you to get some rest however. You look exhausted."

"Thank you Fiona. I am feeling a bit weary after speaking out and starved."

"Oh I can guarantee she will be getting some rest." Teagan said firmly. "It was a pleasure to meet you Fiona."

"I know you will take good care of her." Fiona smiled before turning to Marlena. "Please take care of yourself. You deserve all the happiness and joy that is coming to you."

"Thank you Fiona."

"Lets get you back to the estate." Teagan caressed Marlena's cheek. "You've had enough excitement."

"You are too good to me." Marlena smiled.

"This is only the beginning Lena." Teagan said as he kissed. "I intend to spoil you."

…

Alistair watched as Marlena and Teagan talked with well wishers before leaving with Fergus and Sandra.

He walked back with his guards to the palace and dismissed them as he sat down on the bench.

"She defended me and actually thinks I am a good ruler." Alistair broke his silence as Wynne and Fiona came back to him. "Why…would she do that?"

"You are a good king Alistair." Wynne smiled

"Despite what has happened, she still cares for you and I know she wants you to find your own happiness."

"Happy?" Alistair laughed. "You are joking right?" He stood up and looked at them. "I ruined my chance at happiness when I believed Eamon and now look where I am? Marlena is marrying Teagan and gets a second chance at being a mother and I am alone."

"You need to stop punishing yourself Alistair." Wynne said.

"And you're not alone." Fiona added.

"Teagan really loves her. I can see it just by the way he looks at Marlena and how protective he is of her."

"I'm sorry if that hurts you." Wynne touched that arm.

"It actually doesn't hurt as much as I expected it to. Its odd but it gives me relief to see her happy."

Fiona and Wynne watched him head to his study.

"He just took one step forward." Fiona smiled.

"Indeed he did." Wynne sighed.

...

Marlena opened her eyes and found Rowan snuggled up against her sleeping peacefully.

"You're awake."

Marlena turned to see Teagan sitting in the chair by the bed smiling at her.

"I can't begin to tell you how it warms my heart to see you and Rowan like this. You both look so beautiful."

"I love her Teagan. And I do not want her to feel jealous and left out because of the baby. You would not believe some of things Fergus did to me when were kids."

"Really? But you two are so close."

"We are now but ask him about the time he took me out of the nursery when I was not even three years old. Somehow he managed to get out of the castle while holding my hand. We made it all the way to the servant's entrance and he tried to sneak me into a merchant wagon."

"What happened?" Teagan laughed.

"Mother and Father came running out and Fergus was punished. For two weeks he could not have any sweets, and he had to spend an hour a day with Mother Mallol."

"I'm going to have to rib him about that."

"Please do." Marlena chuckled.

"So are you hungry?"

"A little bit." Marlena sat up and got out of bed, careful to not disturb Rowan. "I think my stomach could handle a light meal."

"Britta will tend to Rowan."

Marlena took Teagan's hand and they left the room.

Teagan stopped and put his arms around Marlena.

"We're leaving for Highever in a week. I want you to take it easy and not exert yourself too much."

"And just when is the right time for me to exert myself Arl Teagan?" Marlena traced his lips with her tongue until he parted his lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His mouth covering hers, their tongues fought for dominance, Teagan winning as he pulled her close against him.

"You are wicked woman, Lena." He looked around before caressing her breasts until her nipples hardened. "If I am going to go downstairs aroused then you will as well."

"Fine. But Fergus and Sandra won't notice." Marlena laughed

Arm in arm, they both went downstairs laughing.

….

Three Hours Later

Teagan collapsed against Marlena, still panting. She had surprised him wearing Chasind robes that made him almost burst out of his breeches.

She looked beautiful and wild and his lust only grew to where after kissing her, he literally pulled her to where her back was facing him, lifted the robes, and tore off her small clothes.

She bent over, looking over her shoulder and gave him a smoldering glance. As Marlena pushed her rear back towards him he groaned, lining his length up with her opening. They both moaned as he entered her wet heat. Pulling out, he thrust slowly back in as she thrust her hips back, pushing him in deeper.

"Don't stop." Marlena moaned

Teagan thrust faster, finding that perfect angle that made him rub against her pleasure spot, making her cry out and thrust back to meet his hips. He pounded into her feeling her tighten around him.

Teagan reached down and fingered her pearl as Marlena nearly screamed as her orgasm overtook her.

"Lena!" He grunted feeling her spasm around him as he spilled into her.

They rode out their orgasm together before collapsing.

"That Chasind robe." Teagan managed to say while still recovering his breathing. "You are _not _to get rid of it."

"Yes sir." Marlena laughed as he crawled into bed. Marlena removed the robe and got into bed, snuggling against Teagan as he pulled the covers up.

"You know Teagan; you are the first man I have worn the Chasind robe for. I never wore them for Alistair or Stefano."

"You didn't?" Teagan looked surprised and pleased as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well you know Alistair was…my first and Stefano would not have appreciated it."

"Well I certainly…appreciated it." Teagan kissed her and brushed the hair out of her face. "There's something I've always wanted to ask…since we've become…. intimate."

"Teagan, I love you, I'm going to marry you and I'm having your baby. You can ask me _anything_."

"Have you…" Teagan stopped talking and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, a few times. We can actually….try it if you want. I think it will be more….pleasurable for me experiencing it with someone I love."

"And I love you more with each passing day." Teagan watched as Marlena shut her eyes. "But sleep beckons; we have our whole lives ahead of us to explore each other."

Teagan closed his eyes as Marlena put an arm around him and drifted off to sleep.

…..

Marlena looked up when she saw Wynne walking towards her.

"Wynne." Marlena stood up. "How are you?"

"Don't get up on my account." Wynne smiled. "I just wanted a chance to say goodbye. I'm leaving for the Circle tomorrow."  
"How is Alistair taking it?"

"It was difficult at first but he has accepted it and I think Fiona is good for him. She won't…coddle him."

"So has Anora been…."

"Yes. She was executed yesterday."

"I'm still in a state of shock about that."

"Most of the people in the palace still are. And Denerim is still abuzz at how you spoke out. Alistair could not believe how you defended him."

"I don't hate Alistair Wynne. I do care about him and want him to be happy and I meant what I said, I do think he is good king."

"I know you do."

"Teagan and I plan to visit Connor. He received a letter from Irving this morning. Connor is taking Eamon's death well for the most part."

"It's because he knows Teagan is his father Marlena."

"You know?" Marlena's eyes widened.

"I knew by the way he looked at Connor when we were at Redcliffe. He also told me the last time I visited the Circle."

"Is he angry at Teagan?"

"No but he feels very guilty for what his mother did to Kaitlyn and his brother. I trust you won't say anything to Teagan. Connor wants to tell Teagan himself."

"I won't. Teagan needs to hear this from Connor. It will ease the burden from his soul."

So when are you leaving for Highever?"

"In a couple of days and the wedding is next week. We're going to Redliffe a few weeks after to spend a couple of months and then we'll be heading to Rainesfere. Teagan wants the baby born there."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I get tired easier and the occasional queasiness but other than that I'm doing quite well."

"That's good. I wish you all the happiness in the world Marlena. You _deserve_ it. I can see how much you Teagan love each other."

"Thank you Wynne. I know Connor will be in good hands with you as his mentor and…perhaps we can…write to each other."

"I'd like that." Wynne said. "I best head back to the palace. Please take care of yourself and give my regards to Wynne."

"I will and you take care too."

To Wynne's surprise, Marlena hugged her and she embraced her back. She smiled, turned and walked away before Marlena could see the tears. Their relationship would likely never be the same but that hug was a new beginning and she silently thanks the Maker for it.

...

Two templars inspected the rubble of the asylum as the priest blessed the site.

The fire had broken out in the kitchen but it had spread so fast and it did not help that the people were fighting their rescuers. The older templar brushed the soot out of his face and surveyed the survivors being tended to in the distance.

"We need to send word to Arl Eamon." He said to the younger man. "He needs to know as soon as possible about her escape."

"But what are the odds are of her heading back there?"

"This is Isolde Guerrin we're talking about. You have seen the depths of her insanity. It might take months but she will go back to finish what she started. And now she is running with that other group that escaped. Maker preserve them!"

"I can't believe how many they killed." The younger templar sighed. "So many….deaths."

"We can't dwell on this; we must get the word out as soon as possible to the Circle and Denerim!"

….

**A/N: To all my readers….inspiration dictates that this story will likely have several more chapters than originally planned. Thanks for your support and keep on reading.**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends and fellow Teagan lover…Pam:**

**You gave me a challenge when you wanted me to incorporate the Chasind Robe in the story….Hope you enjoyed it. LOL**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Teagan held Marlena's hand as they walked through the path in the woods that were around Castle Highever.

"We're getting close, I can hear the stream." Marlena said in a shaky voice.

Wading through the woods, they reached the stream and Teagan watched as Marlena went over an area that was overgrown with flowers.

She sat down on the ground and brushed away the foliage and Teagan could see the small bronze plaque that bore the name Roderick Oren.

"Here he is." Marlena said softly as she wiped her eyes.

Teagan sat down beside her, putting his arm around her.

"He is hidden because the Wardens at Weisshaupt Fortress would have wanted to…..study him. Fiona, Nathaniel, and Anders brought his body to my brother. He thought this was perfect place and had him buried here. I brought the plaque when I recovered enough to see him. Valanna came back and planted the flowers and shrubs."

"It is beautiful here." Teagan reached over and kissed her. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I promised you I would all those months ago."

"That you did."

"When I was in Antiva, I received a letter from Fiona. Another female Warden had gotten pregnant and it infuriated the Wardens at Weisshaupt to the point where any female recruit would also take a pledge that they would be willing to drink this other potion if they survived the Joining. This was some sort of herb that virtually ensures that a woman cannot conceive."

"That's terrible!"

"The Warden who got pregnant, lost her abilities as well but she stayed on and joined the Silver Order after giving birth to a healthy baby."

"Forgive me for saying this but the Wardens seem very primitive and rigid in their beliefs."

"They are. They are trapped in the past and hated that I saved Amaranthine and did not like it when Fiona sent word that my son's body was burned. The First Warden was relieved when I left. The Wardens need to change with the times. I shattered a lot of assumptions, and they resented me for it. When my baby died in my arms, I stopped caring."

"I wish I had been there for you more."

"You did what you could and Kaitlyn's letters really meant a lot to me. I still have them, tucked away with my other keepsakes."

"She loved you like a sister." Teagan smiled.

"And I felt the same away about her."

"I know she's happy that Rowan will have you as a mother."

"And I love Rowan as if she were my own."

"We have a second chance." Teagan put a hand on her belly and kissed her.

"Yes we do and intend to embrace every moment of it. I love you Teagan and I can't wait to be called Marlena Guerrin."

"You mean Arlessa Marlena Guerrin. And I love you."

Marlena looked down at plaque and gently touched it. "I love you and I'll never forget you."

Taking Teagan's hand she stood up and they headed back to the castle.

…

Alistair got up from his chair and paced around his study. He saw Bann Bryland and Alfstanna leaving for Highever with Habren.

Out of loyalty to Alistair, Sighard was not attending but sent Oswyn and his daughter in his place.

Teagan and Marlena had been at Highever for a week and were getting married in a few days. As much as it hurt him, he had to accept it.

"You're thinking about Marlena again."

Alistair turned to see Fiona smiling at him.

"I can't help it."

"Perhaps you should go see them."

"What? You mean go to the wedding? I could not intrude like that."

"They don't have to know you're there Alistair and I know the ceremony will be outdoors."

"Come to think of it the lodge is twenty miles from Castle Highever. We can stay there."

"I also think you should visit your son's grave."

"Roderick."

He had visited the grave several days after Eamon's revelation. Fergus had showed him the way. Alistair did not understand why the grave was so secluded then. Thanks to Fiona, he was grateful now that the Wardens never got the chance to do what they planned. Fiona was right. He had to go not only to see Marlena wed Teagan, but to see his son as well, to say how sorry he was.

"I'll inform Sighard that we're going to the lodge." Alistair got up and left the room.

….

Fiona finished off Alistair's drink and smiled wearily. She knew Alistair would always love Marlena but he was slowly moving on. While seeing her marry Teagan would hurt, it would also help him on his journey.

Fiona sighed when thinking of Marlena. As much as her heart ached over her son's pain, she could not hate her. She liked her from the moment she heard the First Warden's disdain for her.

Fiona remembered probing Marlena's mind when she was unconscious. She grew up with the type of family Alistair should have had and it was taken away from her so brutally. Any other person who went through that sort of horror would rarely recover from it but Marlena did. Duncan had wanted her from the beginning and she could see why. As Fiona probed Marlena's memories, she was taken to a moment where she saw her traveling with Duncan to Ostagar. She had not mourned her loss and during their long journey had remained quiet but dutiful. Marlena would listen to Duncan speak. He would give her fighting tips and she amazed him with her abilities. There was moment where they encountered bandits and while they successfully dealt with them, Marlena kept stabbing at the one body and Duncan pulled her away. She later collapsed in Duncan's arms and he let her grieve. Fiona visited the memory of the moment Marlena took the chalice, and saw that she did not falter. In her report, the Architect had tried reasoning with her on his plan and she would not have it. Her group killed him as well as Utha before dealing with that crazed, sentient brood mother. Marlena did what she had to do as was her duty.

The First Warden celebrated those deeds but hated the fact that she spared Amaranthine. Marlena shattered so many assumptions and myths about the Grey Wardens and she did not care if the First Warden did not like her methods. It was a relief for the Wardens at Weisshaupt when Marlena's pregnancy destroyed her taint, forcing her to leave the order, but it created a precedent where all perspective female recruits now have to be willing to make another sacrifice if they survive the joining.

Needless to say, Marlena left an indelible legacy that will never be forgotten and she deserved her happiness.

Fiona paused and looked around.

"There is still something left unfinished."

Setting the goblet down, Fiona left the study feeling unsettled by the feeling that came over her.

….

Teagan and Marlena came down the stairs, finding Leliana and Zevran standing with Fergus.

"You're here!" Marlena rushed to greet them. "I've been so worried about you when hearing about all the political unrest. Thank the Maker you're safe!"

"We've missed you so much Marlee." Leliana said as she hugged her.

"I'll go see if your rooms are prepared." Fergus smiled as he headed upstairs.

"Zevran!" Marlena embraced him.

"It's good to see you too my dear. And let me just say, you were extremely missed in Antiva."

Teagan coughed and folded his arms and Leliana threw her arms around him. "Teagan it's so good to see you. When I read Marlee's letter, I wept for you. And I now I can cry tears of joy knowing you and Marlee found each other."

"Thank you Leliana." Teagan kissed her cheek.

"Teagan, congratulations my friend." Zevran held out his hand and Teagan shook it.

"Thank you Zevran."

"I'm just so happy you are here." Marlena wiped her tears. "I got so worried about the political unrest."

"Antiva goes through these periods from time to time. It eventually worked itself out after the perpetrators…died suddenly."

"And Marlee, women are now allowed to bear arms thanks to you."

"But only in a limited basis."

"How did that happen?" Marlena's eyes widened.

"There were a great many riots and Prince Stefano spoke out to the royal council and quoted you that women should be able to defend themselves as well as the property of their husbands. And the other merchant princes reluctantly agreed."

"It's about time!" Marlena exclaimed.

"That's my Lena." Teagan put his arm Marlena and kissed her.

"You know Stefano sends his regards, he was hoping you'd come back to Antiva." Zevran looked at her.

Marlena turned and saw the frown on Teagan's face.

"I will always wish Stefano the best, but my life is here with Teagan. And I am looking forward to being a wife, mother, and arlessa. I am going to be little Rowan's mother and I am due in five months and three weeks." Marlena smiled as she put her hand on her belly.

"Oh Marlee." Leliana burst into tears as she hugged Marlena. "I am so happy for you."

"Congratulations Marlee and to think, I assumed that you would turn into a chaste chantry sister when coming back to Ferelden."

"Oh I can guarantee that was not the case at all." Teagan pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her belly.

"I can see that." Zevran grinned.

Marlena watched as two servants brought in a large chest.

"What's that?"

"That's from…Stefano." Leliana said nervously. "He insists you keep everything."

Marlena saw Teagan arch one of his brows as he frowned.

"Oh for the love of the Maker." Marlena shook her head.

"Please bring it upstairs to our room."

"Room?" Zevran grinned. "You mean you are sleeping together?"

"She's expecting my child Zevran." Teagan looked annoyed. "Where else would she be sleeping?"

"But what about your wedding?" Leliana looked at Marlena. "Surely you are going to spend the night before in other rooms. You want Teagan to look surprised when Fergus escorts you to him."

"Leliana is right." Marlena smiled at Teagan. "I do want you to be surprised."

"Well I guess I can survive one night without you." Teagan sighed.

"I promise it will be worth it."

"I'm going to hold you to it." Teagan kissed her.

"Oh you two are so cute." Leliana cried.

"You two must want a drink, lets go to the sitting room down the hall." Marlena pointed to the door on the right.

As Leliana and Zevran entered the room, Teagan pulled Marlena aside.

"And you're going to make it up to me….tonight." He whispered. Teagan kissed her, giving her that hungry look that made her flush.

…

After supper and a couple of hours of chatting, Madeline excused herself to her room to bathe while Teagan used Fergus's study to sign some papers.

Opening her door, she found Leliana sitting on her bed smiling at her.

"Leliana. Is there something wrong ?"

"Oh, I was just…wondering." He grinned. "I happened to catch Teagan's hand caressing your thigh under the table and your hand on his. You obviously bring each other much pleasure, yes?"

"Leliana!"

"Well Well Well, I see while you did not become a chaste chantry sister, your reserved nature has returned." She teased. "And that's a far cry from the woman I saw in Antiva."

"What do you want me to say?" Marlena laughed nervously.

"Oh come now, you can't be coy with me considering some of things I know you did in Antiva."

Leliana was right. And while Leliana did not regret her time Antiva, there were certain experiences there that while she enjoyed, had no intention of reliving.

"Come on, you can at least tell me how he is in bed."

"Well Leliana if you really must know, Teagan makes me very happy."

"And?"

"Aright! He's an incredible lover. My body responds in ways it never has before when we make love."

"Better than Stefano?"

"_Much_ _better_ than Stefano ever was. My time in Antiva was fun and exciting but I _never_ loved Stefano. And what I have learned is pleasure means so much more when you can share it with someone you love."

"I'm happy for you." Leliana embraced her. "I knew when you left Antiva you would not be coming back. And it warms my heart to see you and Teagan so in love. But I now need to ask something else. Have you seen… him?"

Marlena knew she was referring to Alistair.

"Yes I've seen Alistair, Leliana. And while I have forgiven him, I can't forget. I've also forgiven Wynne as well."

"I am so proud of you Marlee." Leliana hugged her again. "You have come a long way."

"I'm finally happy Leliana. I see no reason to harbor any bitterness. I'm marrying the man that I love. I'm getting a beautiful daughter and the Maker has blessed me with another baby. I have my brother, Sandra, an adorable nephew I get to spoil. You and Zevran are here. I have everything I could possibly want."

"The Maker works in incredible ways." Leliana smiled. "You are definitely not the same person who reluctantly left Antiva."

"I owe that to Teagan. But enough about me! I hope you and Zevran are staying for awhile."

"I think we will. We are well off and don't need to work for quite awhile and I love being around Bryce and Rowan. I also want to be here when you give birth."

"I'm glad." Marlena smiled.

"Incidentally, I left a box on the table. It's not from me. I have my own gift I plan to give you later. This is from Zev."

"What is it?"

"This is Zevran we're talking about. You _know_ what it is." Leliana laughed. "Now if you excuse me, he's waiting for me…in bed."

"It's wonderful to see you are both still together."

"We just fit Marlee. I wish I realized it earlier."

"Better late than never." Marlena grinned.

"See you in the morning."

Marlena opened the box, grinned, and licked her lips. After pulling a vial out, she put the box in her trunk and shut the door. Undressing, she stepped in the tub of still hot water and sat down.

"Teagan where are you?"

…..

Teagan hid behind the corner and waited until he heard Leliana enter her room and shut the door.

He had heard her conversation with Marlena and his heart swelled with love. Teagan also couldn't help but grin when hearing Marlena describe him as an incredible lover. She aroused the passion in him, in a way he never experienced and he craved her.

Maker knows how much he loved Kaitlyn, but she was younger than Marlena and he loved her for different reasons.

Granted Marlena was young as well but she had lived several lifetimes worth's of experiences both heroic and tragic that have given her wisdom beyond her years. It was hard for Teagan to believe that the woman he was marrying was barely nineteen years old when she came into the chantry that one fateful day when he thought all would be lost. And now nearly seven years later, she would be his. They saved each other and in the process, found each other and for the rest of his days would thank the Maker for bringing her to him.

….

Marlena was still lounging in the bath when Teagan came in and locked the door.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Had some papers to sign and had a drink with your brother." Teagan eyed the chest the servants brought in.

"Teagan if you can open the chest if you want." Marlena laughed. "I intend to get rid of everything."

"Holy Maker!" Teagan gasped when he opened it, pulling out a diamond and ruby necklace. "I've never seen so much jewelry. Did you actually wear this…some of it does not seem like you."

"A few pieces but you're right; I didn't wear all of them. I am going to sell them. We can donate some of the money to the orphanage here in Denerim, not to mention put some back in the coffers at Redcliffe and Rainesfere and do something for the people."

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would. What is mine is also yours." Marlena stepped out of the tube as Teagan close the lid of the chest.

Teagan turned to Marlena. She looked beautiful & wanton, standing before him naked and dripping wet.

Marlena took Teagan's hand and they sat on the bearskin rug near the fire.

"I overheard your conversation to Lillian." Teagan said as Marlena unbuttoned his shirt.

"Did you now?" Marlena unlaced his breeches and helped him pull them off.

"You told her I was better than Stefano." Teagan removed his small clothes, freeing his erection.

"Teagan, I meant what I said. Yes, my time with Stefano was fun. It was a learning experience, it even healed me to an extent but I didn't love him. I was merely a trophy for him. I was the Savior of Ferelden and that brought him into more power. Many times he was out for his own pleasure. You can say we…enjoyed each other but there was _never_ making love with him."

"And how is it with us?" Teagan reached over and touched her dripping sex and she writhed when he found and flicked her pearl.

"We do both." Marlena panted, arching her back as he continued teasing her clit. "And that's exactly how it should be."

He reached over, kissing her and she purred into his kiss, _their _tongues caressing as she thrust against his hand.

"I thought I was supposed to making….it up to you."

Teagan was surprised to find himself lying on his back and Marlena on top of him.

She kissed him once and he groaned when feeling her tongue move down his neck to his chest.

"L….Lena."

She grazed his nipples with her teeth, sucking on them and he writhed in pleasure as she gently traced a path with her tongue, and the occasional love bite down to his belly.

His body shook slightly when feeling her breath and tongue torment his inner thighs.

He practically jumped when she drew her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Teagan groaned in bliss when feeling Marlena's mouth around him his length and using one of his hands he reached and dug into her hair, as she continued to suck him.

Suddenly she stopped and looked at him; her green eyes glowed with desire as she licked her lips.

"Wh…Why did you stop?" Teagan's voice was barely recognizable.

"There a vial of oil on the table."

Teagan looked over and saw the vial and watched Marlena get up and retrieve it.

"Are you sure?" Teagan look into her eyes to make sure she was certain.

"Yes. I want to share this intimacy with somebody I love." Marlena looked at him and handed him the vial.

He reached over and gave her deep kiss, her tongue capturing his as she climbed into his lap.

Pouring oil into his palm he began rubbing his hands and she spread herself as he began to prepare her, being as gentle as possible. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he marveled at her reactions as he slowly slid a finger within. He stretched and caressed her, added one more finger and then another, occasionally kissing her and looking into her eyes. Seeing her desire made his body shake with anticipation. She reached for the vial and poured oil into her hands and proceeded and looked at him as she took his cock into her hands. Teagan grunted and he throbbed in her palm and as she prepared him.

Teagan cupped her ass with his hands as Marlena straddled him. His mouth caught hers as she slowly sank down on him.

They gasped together as Marlena adjusted to him. Teagan buried his face in her chest as she arched her head back and close her eyes as she slowly began to move.

"Are you alright Lena?" He managed to say before the pleasure overwhelmed him.

"Oh yes." Marlena moaned as she rocked back and forth and slowly began to move.

She cried out when his fingers found her clit and teased it as she moved up and down him.

"Yes." He hissed, feeling her clench around him. It would not be long.

Her legs wrapped around him, Teagan got her on her back the moment she screamed her release and it only took two more thrusts before he spilled into her.

Her legs were still wrapped around him as he lay against her.

"I was right." Marlena breathed heavily.

"Right about what?" Teagan panted as he moved off her.

"It was…more pleasurable when you love somebody."

Teagan grabbed the pitcher of water and a cloth and cleaned himself off then proceeded to clean Marlena before lying beside her.

"I love you too." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So do you think you can stand one night on your own Arl Teagan?"

"I think…I'll be able to endure it." He chuckled as he caressed her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"A little achy but it's a good ache." Marlena kissed Teagan's nose, making him blush.

"I wish…." Teagan suddenly felt embarrassed for having lost control so quickly.

Teagan, like I said, it felt marvelous. And did I say…that would be the only time?" Marlena gave him a roguish grin.

"I am a lucky man."

"We both are lucky. I'm just glad you don't think me a wanton…harlot."

"I'd rather be with a wanton woman then one who is frigid and boring."

"I'm glad." Marlena laughed.

Teagan watched as she let out a contented sigh before closing her eyes.

…

Marlena stood in front of the mirror and gazed at her reflection.

The last three days were a blur of wedding preparations and greeting guests.

Teagan reluctantly moved into the next room last night and it was Leliana and Sandra who woke her this morning, to get her ready for her wedding.

She was wearing a green dress with a bodice of embroidered flowers and laurel branches, and while it still fit there the waist was more snug then when she last tried it on. Leliana had done her hair after Sandra helped her get dressed. Rowan came skipping in the room, wearing an adorable blue green dress. Sandra was relieved to see Rowan's hair was up and the flowers still in her hair.

Marlena bent down and gave her a hug and started crying when Rowan said.

"You look pretty Mama."

Sandra took her hand and hurriedly left the room as Leliana playfully teased her about getting puffy eyes before her wedding.

_"Pup." _

Marlena suddenly looked around.

"I'm hearing things."

Marlena turned around and bumped into her brother who put his arms around her to prevent her from tripping.

"Are you alright?" His eyes wide, with concern.

"Fergus would you think me crazy, if I told you I thought I heard Father call me, pup?"

"No, I would never think that because I had some…experiences when I was marrying Sandra. The night before our marriage I dreamt of Orianna and she gave me her blessing. It made me believe that those we love and lost are never truly gone. They are watching us and want only the best for us."

"I can feel them Brother."

"I can as well."

"I guess…it's time."

"We best head out before Teagan comes to get you." Fergus laughed.

"How is he?"

"He dropped a plate of food on his breeches and had to change."

"Oh Maker!" Marlena chuckled.

"Oh and Zevran made him turn several shades of red."

"I don't even want to know." Marlena could feel herself blush when thinking what Zevran could have said.

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Its about time you noticed." Marlena punched him in the arm.

"You know I love teasing you. Now lets go."

Taking one last glance in the mirror, Marlena smiled, took Fergus's arm and they headed to outside to where everyone was waiting for them.

….

"Blessed Andraste!" Marlena gasped as she saw everyone outside. There must have been at least forty people standing in circle, smiling at her as she made he way towards Teagan who was holding Rowan's hand as the Grand Cleric stood behind the podium. She saw Nathaniel, Anders, Velanna, Oghren and Sigrun.

Marlena saw Teagan smiling at her, the love emanating from his eyes as Fergus escorted her towards him.

…..

Alistair and Fiona watched the ceremony from a hill that overlooked the garden.

The guards at the gates assumed he was a guest at the wedding and let them through. Instructing his guardsmen to wait by the gates, Alistair and Fiona found the path and slowly went up the hill.

"She looks so beautiful." Alistair sighed.

He watched the Grand Cleric speaking and motioning with her hands. Teagan took Madeline's hand and placed the ring on her finger. A few minutes later the Grand Cleric blessed them. He watched Teagan look over at her and she gave him a nod and he watched as they put their arms around each other and kissed. The crowd erupted in applause and Alistair smile when seeing Teagan's daughter jump up and down.

"They look so in love. I should feel…jealous….angry even but I can't. I just feel happy for them."

"You're moving on Alistair. Sometimes you have to let go of the ones you love and just did."

Fiona watched Alistair look at scene below him and smiled.

_"My son, you will love again. This is I swear." _ Fiona thought to herself.

"I'm going to go visit my son's grave."

Fiona watched him go down the hill and follow the path that led to the woods. An ominous feeling overwhelmed Fiona as she watched Teagan pick up Rowan with his free arm.

She watched as Rowan reached for Marlena and the three of them embraced each other as everyone swarmed around them to give their congratulations.

Something was not finished. As happy as Teagan and Marlena looked, there was a darkness lingering over them and she vowed to find out what it was.

"Maker protect them."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Everyone applauded and cheered as Teagan and Marlena had one arm wrapped around the each other and the other around little Rowan.

"Can we have cake now?" Rowan asked

Teagan and Marlena laughed.

"I'll take her." Britta said as Teagan handed Rowan to her after kissing her. "And I'll make sure she eats more than cake. Congratulations."

"Thank you Britta." Teagan said, still looking at Marlena as he pulled her close to him.

"Well Arlessa Marlena Guerrin, shall we go celebrate with our family and friends?"

"I guess we should my husband." Marlena caressed his cheek. "It would be quite rude if we simply…ran off."

"Yes but it would certainly be fun for us." Teagan gave her a wicked grin.

As they made their way back inside to the ballroom, Teagan and Marlena were greeted by more cheers.

The music started as they waved to the crowd, making their way to the middle of the room where they started to dance.

"What is it Lena?"

"I'm just happy Teagan. I feel free and unburdened for the first time since….in ages. I am just looking forward to our life together with Rowan, and the baby."

"This is only the beginning Lena." Teagan promised. "Now let us celebrate."

Fergus came up to them and whisked Marlena away as Sandra took Teagan's hand.

"As brother of the bride, I get the next dance."

Marlena laughed as she watched Sandra and Teagan dancing and looked at her brother.

"My little sister, I am so happy for you. "We have come a long way."

"Fergus, I know its Oren's birthday tomorrow."  
"He would have been fourteen." Fergus let out a wistful sigh. "Sandra reminded me. We are going to the memorial tomorrow with Bryce."

"And Teagan and I will come as well. We're not leaving for a few days. I want us to spend the time as a family."

"I'm blessed to have you as my sister." Fergus kissed Marlena on the cheek.

…..

The celebration went on to the late evening hours. Marlena danced with everyone she promised a dance to as Teagan looked on with amusement and pride. He no longer felt insecure. Marlena was his wife now and he couldn't help but grin at seeing the envy some of the men had.

Marlena was surprised when Zevran and Leliana accepted Teagan's job proposal of overseeing the winery and Rainesfere. Zevran already had knowledge of brandy making and Leliana had an old friend who worked in the wineries in Nevarra. Teagan was also intrigued with the idea of branching out into brandy making.

"The last several months of Antiva, with the rioting and unrest has given us pause to reflect." Leliana said. "It will be nice to be where it's quiet and peaceful. I just want to be away from all of that debauchery. I'll be able to work on my music and poetry."

"No more parties?" Marlena asked in a teasing tone. "And what about those….special parties?"

"Stop acting all innocent now Marlee." Zevran said as he put his arm around Leliana. "I do recall you enjoying yourself as well."

"And did you reveal that part of your past to Teagan?" Leliana teased.

"Lena told me _everything_." Teagan took Marlena's hand as he joined them. "And I'm not offended."

"See Leliana, I told you Teagan was not your typical frigid Ferelden." Zevran said. "He probably enjoyed Marlena's stories.

Marlena tried to stifle a yawn but Teagan saw the remnants of it.

"I think its time we call it a day, most of the guests have departed." Teagan put an arm around Marlena. "You look exhausted, my love."

"I am a bit tired but happy." Marlena yawned.

"You two are positively adorable." Leliana gushed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Marlena kissed Zevran embraced Leliana then walked over to Fergus and Sandra, giving them both hugs.

Marlena yawned again and Teagan took her hand and led out of the room.

…

Marlena yawned as Teagan helped her undo her dress.

"Teagan I am so sorry for ruining the night, I know you wanted…."

"No." Teagan cupped her face with his hands. "You need not be sorry. Its been a glorious day. I am rather exhausted myself. I'm just happy that I will be waking up with you beside me again. Not having you with me last night was torturous. We will have other nights to…. ravish each other."

"I missed you too." Marlena smiled.

"I want you to get plenty of rest for when we travel back to Redcliffe. I have also mapped it out that we will stay at a few inns at so you won't be burdened with camping."

"Teagan, you have forgotten that I have traveled from Redcliffe to Denerim on foot. We will be traveling by carriage so it should not take as long."

"You're carrying my child. I just want you to be comfortable."

"I know." Marlena kissed him. "You have to forgive me. I am just not accustomed to being taken care of."

"Well you better get used to it." Teagan kissed her back.

Teagan helped her into bed and crawled beside her. Pulling the covers over them, he let out a contended sigh when feeling her arm on his chest.

…

"Eeeeemun!"

"What in the Maker did you say to her Jonah?" The man paced around as the woman wailed in the distance.

"I just said the man who sold us the supplies said that Eamon Guerrin passed away several months ago and she lost it."

"You fool! She was married to Eamon."

"We could just kill her."

"No. It will be a long journey but she's going to lead us to Redcliffe. We can kill her after we get some of the riches."

"Paul! Can't you shut her up?"

"No Jonah. You riled her up, you do it."

Paul watched as Jonah went over to Isolde and struck her. She fell to the ground, the blow instantly quieting her. Picking her up, Jonah placed her on the bedroll.

"Eamon." Isolde muttered.

"If we come across a mage, we'll get some potions or perhaps a spell to make Isolde more agreeable."

"What did Isolde do anyway?" Jonah asked. "I was housed in the other wing."

"I overheard the priests say she murdered Teagan Guerrin's wife, his son, and several other people. She did it while they were sleeping. Eamon's brother survived and was paralyzed. Eamon kept it secret apparently until she escaped from another asylum. "

"Why did she kill them?"

"Why do you think? She's blooming out of her mind!"

"I can see that."

"I heard Isolde killed them because she thought she was saving them from mages. She had a real problem with the mages at the asylum."

"Why were you in the asylum?" Jonah looked at Paul.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I ran with this gang and they finally caught me. They ran out of room at the prison I was at and I got into altercation with the one of the guards before I was sent here. I bit part of his ear off."

"Charming." Paul laughed.

"What did you do?"

"I castrated the man who bedded my wife."

"Your wife committed adultery?"

"She's dead now. Heartless bitch."

"But you don't look…insane."

"My wife would have told you differently as she took her last breath. My stay at the asylum was meant to be temporary. I was waiting to be sent to prison when the riot and fire broke out. They ran out of room in your wing so they stuck me with the lunatics."

"You killed two people."  
"I may have killed two people but I did not hear any strange voices and I didn't bite someone's ear off."

"Alright! You made your point!" Jonah grumbled. "What's the plan?"

"Its simple. We go to Redcliffe, loot what's inside and then we head to Antiva."

"So you're telling me, we are simply going to enter there?" Jonah laughed.

"I didn't say it was going to be easy." Paul laughed. "And I have a feeling we will find some willing help along the way."

"Maybe we might come across those apostates willing to help for cut." Jonah looked down at Isolde.

"And they can help keep an eye on her."

…..

Marlena opened her eyes and clutched her stomach. They had been on the road for two days but for the first time felt truly sick.

Turning briefly to see the lake they were passing by, Marlena shook Teagan awake.

"Lena?"

"Stop the carriage."

"Are you alright?"

"_Stop the sodding carriage!"_

"You heard the arlessa." Teagan commanded.

The carriage had only stopped a few seconds when Marlena got out. Covering her mouth with one hand and lifting her skirt with the other, she ran towards the bank of the lake.

Remembering how sick Kaitlyn would get during the first few months when she was expecting, Teagan stepped out of the carriage.

"Everything is alright. Let's rest for a bit."  
"Papa, where did Mama go?" Rowan asked as she ran to him. She had been riding with Britta in the other carriage and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"You mother is fine darling." Teagan picked her up and kissed her. "She just needed to stretch her legs."

"Bah!" Britta grumbled as she took Rowan. "I knew this was going to happen. Give this to your wife, its chamomile water with a bit of ginger. It will calm her down and soothe her stomach."

"Thank you Britta." Teagan took the canteen and made his way toward the lake.

He found Marlena splashing water on her face.

"Lena."

"Don't look at me!" Marlena covered her face with her hands. "I am so mortified!"

"Oh Lena," Teagan put his arm around her. "You don't need to feel that way in front of me. You're having a baby. Didn't you get sick…the last time?"

"Not to this bad."

"Britta gave me this. She said it will calm you and settle your stomach."

Marlena took the canteen from Teagan.

"Kaitlyn used to get very ill but then after a few weeks it went away and then she was healthy and comfortable."

"Teagan, I've seen things that no man or woman should ever see. I've killed hundreds of darkspawn, three high dragons, & several broodmothers including one who retained its sense of reasoning. I killed a sentient darkspawn who wanted Grey Warden blood. I should not get sick!"

"You also happen to be free of this taint now because of your last pregnancy Lena. You have a child growing inside of you. You are not going to be in control as much as you'd like to be." Teagan could not help but chuckle.

"I just never wanted…."  
"You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me Lena. And you have to let me take care of you."

Marlena took a sip from the canteen and sighed. "You're right."

"There is a small township with an inn about fifteen miles from here. We'll get a room and one for Britta and Rowan. You can have a bath and get some rest in bed."

"Alright but I expect you to share the bath with me."

"Oh believe me, that was part of the plan." Teagan brushed the hair from neck and gave her a kiss and quick little nibble. "Are you well enough to head back to the carriage?"

"I'm feeling much better."

"Good. Rowan is worried about you."

"Oh no! We better get back; I don't want to upset her." Marlena took a sip from the canteen and let Teagan help stand up.

"We only have about six more days of traveling and if the Maker continues to bless us with good weather, we will be in Redcliffe."

Marlena looked and Teagan and saw the worry on his face. She also noticed he did not refer to Redcliffe as home. This would be his first time in Redcliffe since Isolde killed Kaitlyn and his son. Glancing at Teagan again, Marlena vowed to help him move forward and make Redcliffe into a home once again.

After hugging Rowan and giving Britta an embrace. Teagan helped Marlena back in the carriage and they road off.

…..

A week later a huge crowd greeted them as they arrived in Redcliffe.

Marlena could not believe how the village has changed. The buildings near the square were all painted white and the chantry look rebuilt and fortified. The square even had small flower garden around it.

"Welcome home your grace." Mother Hannah smiled before turning to Marlena. "And welcome home to you as well my lady. It warmed my heart when hearing of your return to Ferelden and how you helped our arl. And the Maker blessed the both of you when you found each other. May you both have a wonderful life."

"Indeed He did." Teagan put his arm around Marlena. "And thank you."

"Yes. Thank you Mother Hannah."

"I trust you both will be attending the weekly service?"

Marlena and Teagan both look at each other.

"Of course we will after we get settled and return from the Circle."

"You are going to the Circle?" Hannah raised a brow.

"Yes I am. We are going to see Connor." Teagan glared at her. "And just so you know, Connor is not Eamon's son. He is mine. Isolde slipped a sleep potion in my wine years ago out of desperation. I was not made aware until after his birth."

Marlena could hear the gasps from the crowd.

"I am so sorry your grace." Hannah looked at him mournfully. "May the Maker have mercy on Isolde's soul for all the sins she has committed."

"_Never_ utter that name in my presence again." Teagan seethed. "That woman is rotting in an asylum where she belongs. Now if you excuse me I want to confer with Murdock."

"I'll be right back." Teagan kissed Marlena and walked over to Murdock.

"I'm sorry Mother Hannah." Marlena looked at her apologetically.

"It's alright. Teagan lost a lot. I just thank the Maker for bringing you to him and his daughter. And you're having a baby. Redcliffe is going to see so much joy again."

"Actually, we will be going to Rainesfere in a couple of months. Teagan wants me to give birth there."

"You will be returning though?"

"Of course. We will come back after a few months after the birth."

"That's good to hear. I'm just happy to see all of you here. Redcliffe needs its arl and arlessa."

"Thank you Mother Hannah. Teagan just needs some time."

"Yes of course and please know I am always available to talk my dear. I'm well aware of what you have lost as well."

"Thank you." Marlena took Mother Hannah's hand, squeezing it briefly before going to Teagan.

After chatting with the villagers and showing off Rowan, Teagan and Marlena rode to the castle where they met with their staff and slowly settled in.

….

Marlena sat on the bed and smiled. All the furniture she ordered was exactly where it should be. The nursery and Rowan's room adjoined theirs and the location of Britta's room gave her easy access. The whole castle was refurnished and there was not one single reminder of Isolde's insanity, except for that closed off wing.

Getting into bed, Marlena struggled to keep her eyes open and sighed with relief when Teagan came in.

"Everything alright?"

"I just had to sign a few contracts to sign." Teagan said while adding wood to the fire.

Undoing his robe, he crawled into bed beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel wonderful. That remedy Britta makes has done wonders and it's good to be home."

"We will go to the Circle next week. They bought the Spoiled Princess Inn so we can stay overnight."

"The Circle bought that inn?"

"Yes and all the land surrounding it, a great deal has changed since you've been here."

"I can see that. Redcliffe looks absolutely beautiful."

"That was Kaitlyn's doing." Teagan said softly.

"It's lovely." Marlena snuggled against him. "I think some benches at the square would be a nice touch."

"You are the arlessa now. And if you want benches for the square then I will see to it." Teagan kissed her.

"You are going to be seeing Connor next week Teagan. How do you feel?"

"I'm terrified Lena. It's been so long since I've seen him. What if he hates me?"

"He's not going to hate you Teagan. Connor is as much of a victim of Isolde as you are. I know you love him. I saw how much you loved him back when he possessed by that demon."

"I'm just relieved you will be there with me."

"Of course I'll be there. We may not be related by blood but he is my son, in the same sense Rowan is my daughter. Connor may have to live at the Circle but I'm sure as he gets older, he will be allowed to visit us. I want him to get to know Rowan and his future sibling."

Marlena smiled when feeling Teagan's hand caress her belly. "The swell in your belly is getting more…noticeable."

"You just want to see me all big and swollen, filled with your child."

"You are going to look even more beautiful than you already are. And I cannot wait to see our child."

Marlena closed her eyes and laid her arm against his chest. "I can't wait either."

Teagan watched as Marlena closed her eyes and drift off to sleep.

…..

A week later, Teagan and Marlena embarked for the Circle.

"Are you feeling alright?" Teagan looked at her and touched her belly.

"I'm fine." Marlena took his hand.

"What am I going to say to him Lena?" Marlena could see the worry in his eyes.

"Just speak from your heart Teagan."

"I love you and I am so lucky to have you by my side."

"I love you too."

Marlena took his hand and they enjoyed the beauty of the day.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Marlena was amazed to see how much the area has changed when they pulled up by the Spoiled Princess Inn. The area was around the inn was now landscaped and there were mages and Templars walking about.

"Let's settle in our room before going over there." Teagan took her hand as the driver set their bags down.

"I can't believe how different the area looks. It looks so clean and pretty."

"The Circle made some changes when they bought the land." Teagan said as he gazed at the tower.

Marlena saw the apprehension in Teagan's eyes.

"Let's get our room."

Marlena took Teagan's hand and they went inside.

….

Two hours later as the boat pulled up to shore, Teagan stepped out and helped Marlena up.

"Are you alright? It was a bit choppy out there."

"I just need to sit down."

Teagan put his arm around her and as they walked to the entrance, Marlena noticed the grounds around the tower were landscaped. There was even a vegetable garden.

When they got inside Marlena immediately sat on the bench that was by the door.

"Can we get some help here?" Teagan called.

Greagoir appeared from the hall and went up to them

"Arl Teagan…Commander…I mean Arlessa Marlena, Wynne said you would be coming. Is everything alright?"

"Can I possibly get some aid for my wife? She is with child and the boat ride was hard on her."

"Wynne is currently holding a class and will be down shortly with Connor. I'll have one of the servants bring some tea; we also have a sitting room now for visitors. Please follow me."

"Thank you Greagoir. It's good to see you."

"Likewise. Lady Marlena." Greagoir bowed his head.

"Thank you Commander Greagoir." Teagan said. "I trust since reading my letters, you understand the situation."

"Yes I have your grace. I was both saddened and shocked by the news. I can assure you however that Connor is getting the best care and instruction here and we have kept the revelation of his parentage confidential so you could talk with him."

"I appreciate that."

"And as for you Lady Marlena, it seems the Maker does indeed work in mysterious ways. May you be blessed with a healthy and happy child."

"Thank you."

After Greagoir excused himself, Marlena made herself comfortable in the chair.

"Teagan sit down."

"I need to get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Teagan kissed Marlena and quickly left the room.

Marlena closed her eyes and didn't see Wynne come in, holding a tray.

"Hello Marlena."

"Wynne!"

She opened her eyes and saw Wynne smiling at her.

"Greagoir told me you were looking a bit…ill."

Wynne pulled a chair closer to Marlena and placed a hand on her belly.

"It was bit rough coming here."

Marlena let out a contended sigh when feel a gentle coolness envelope her.

"Have you gotten ill recently?"

"Two days into the trip I got really sick. Our nanny, Britta gave me Chamomile water with ginger. After that it was not as bad."

"That is a most excellent remedy. May I ask if you got ill the…last time?"

"I was sick a little bit but not to the same extent. I also get tired far more easily then the last time."

"Your baby is healthy Marlena. The heartbeat is strong. I think the taint was giving you an enormous amount of endurance the first time."

"I actually didn't feel much different until near the end."

"Your baby gave you a second chance."

"He did." Marlena briefly looked away." " And I am never going to forget him for that. I presume Fiona told you about the other female warden who got pregnant and lost her abilities."

"Yes she did and mentioned the decision any female recruit has to make before they take the Joining."

"I am so glad that part of my life is over with. And I hate that I am partly responsible for what female recruits have to go through. "

"You should not blame yourself for something that you did not expect to happen. You shattered a lot of assumptions and considering what I heard about the Weisshaupt Wardens, it's a wonder how you dealt with them. They obviously still live like it's the first blight."

"Indeed they do." Marlena chuckled. "Thank the Maker I no longer have to deal with them! I told Nathaniel and the other Wardens they could write me, if they needed help on anything and I said they could visit."

"I'm sure Teagan loved that."

"Teagan knows my priorities are being a wife, mother, and arlessa. He understands the Grey Wardens will always be a part of who I am and does not mind if I keep in touch with letters."

"You're very lucky. Most men would feel…threatened."

"I'm the lucky one. Teagan doesn't treat me like I'm sort of savior. He takes care of me and to him I'm just Marlena, his wife and mother to his children."

"Speaking of Teagan, where is he?"

"Teagan went out to get some air. He's terrified Wynne. He thinks Connor is going to hate him."

"Connor is just as frightened."

"How is he?"

"Connor is an exceptionally gifted young man. He's coping rather well and even helps with the younger apprentices. And there he is."

Marlena turned to see who Wynne was looking at and watched a young man walk inside."

"Connor!" Marlena gasped.

He was close sixteen now and Marlena could see Teagan in him, especially in the eyes.

"Hello Marlee." Connor gave her a shy smile.

"Its so good to see you Connor, you've grown into a very handsome young man." Marlena got up and gave him a hug.

Shocked, Connor embraced her back.

"Did Uncle…I mean my father come?"

"He's outside getting some air and will be in shortly."

"He hates me for what happened to Kaitlyn and Michael doesn't he?"

"How did you know I was your father?"

Marlena turned to see a stunned Teagan standing in the doorway.

Slowly he walked in and towards Connor.

"It was easy to figure out after learning what mother did. I look more like you than…Eamon. And he just stopped writing as much near…the end. And then I saw how I was conceived in my dreams. I'm sorry…Father. I'm sorry for what mother did. If you don't want to see me again…I understand."

Connor looked away.

"What your mother did was _not_ your fault. I regret so many things. The minute I discovered the truth I should have said something. And after what happened, I should have never waited so long to see you. And I could _never_ hate you. You were the _only _reason I visited Redcliffe so often."

Marlena wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched Teagan and Connor look at each other as father and son for the first time.

"Would you like some time to talk?" Marlena got up from her chair.

"I'll take Marlena to my study where we will have some tea." Wynne offered.

"You don't mind love?" Teagan stood up and put his arms around her.

"Of course not. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you." Teagan kissed her. "It won't be long."

"Let's go." Wynne took Marlena's hand and they left room leaving Teagan and his son to get reacquainted.

…

Teagan and Connor sat across from each other and stared at each other in silence for a long time.

Connor's hair had gotten darker since Teagan had last seen him and he could actually see a bit of himself in him, especially in the eyes.

"You've grown up so much and I have missed so much of your life."

"I don't blame you…Unc…I mean Father. I just wish I could have done something to have stopped mother."

"You are not to blame for what Isolde did and I thank the Maker you were safe at the Circle where she could not hurt you."

"I received a letter from Eamon after he died." Connor reached into his pocket and handed Teagan a folded piece of parchment. "He told me he was sorry for everything and for denying you the right of being my father."

Teagan read the letter and handed it back to him. "When Eamon learned he was dying, he became the man he once was Connor. And despite what he did, I know he loved you as if you were his own. We should remember the times when he was not gripped by his greed or ambition. He was the one who had Marlena come back…to help me."

"And you fell in love with her."

"I did not intend to. I was just existing, did not care about anything and spent all that time in Rainesfere just waiting to die. Lena came to help with the winery but she did so much more. She forced me to walk again, gave me my life again. She lost a child because of Eamon and his machinations drove her out of Ferelden. We were two broken people who found each other."

"I like her."

"I'm glad you do because we both want you to be part of the family. You have a sister who deserves to know her big brother and another sibling on the way."

"But…don't I have to stay at the Circle?"

"We will visit and you will do the same. I am _sure_ I can come up with a compromise that will please Greagoir."

"You would do that?" Connor's eye's widened.

"Of course I will. You are my son. I want to make up for the time we lost."

"I'd like that. I…want to meet my sister and my little brother."

"Little brother?" Teagan looked at Connor.

"Marlena is going to have a boy." Connor said with a certainty that Teagan had never encountered before.

"Connor lets just keep this between ourselves. I think Lena wants to be surprised."

"I will."

"So tell me about your studies."

"They're good. I like history and literature when I am not engaged in magical studies."

"I understand you favor the schools of Creation and Sprit."

"Yes. I want to help people and there is so much we don't know about the Fade."

"I'm proud of you Connor. I see you doing great things in your future."

"Thank you."

"How about we go find Wynne and Lena."

"I want to talk to Marlee about mages in the Grey Wardens."

"She will be more than happy to answer any questions."

Teagan stood up and looked at Connor.

"I am so happy I came to see you."

"I'm glad you came." Connor gave a relieved smile

Teagan reached out and hugged him. "This is going to be a new beginning for all of us."

"I'll show you where Wynne's study is."

Smiling they both left the room, both feeling more free from the past that chained them.

….

"I love the landscaping around the tower and the areas around the Spoiled Princess Inn." Marlena said between sips of tea. "The area has really changed."

"The changes have also made the mages happier. They have the freedom to stroll about the grounds now. Its amazing what a little sunlight can do for one's constitution."

"The mages look for relaxed and at peace. Teagan wanted to discuss arranging visits for Connor while we are here."

"I think…that can be arranged." Wynne said with a cautious smile.

Marlena set her cup down and looked at Wynne. "Good. Teagan and I want him to be a part of the family even if only on a limited basis considering he is a mage. We want him to get to know his sister and his new sibling."

"I think knowing that his family cares about him, will help him thrive."

"Teagan has never had a problem with Connor being a mage and wants to make up for all the time lost. Isolde and Eamon denied him the right of being a father to Connor."

"I'll never understand why Eamon did what he did." Wynne sighed. "At least he is answering to the Maker but what about Isolde? What happened to her?"

"I heard she was sent to some asylum that is hundreds of miles away."

"Do you get any reports or letters from the asylum on her care?"

"All I know is Eamon paid a huge amount of gold for her care after she escaped from the first asylum. Teagan has no idea where she is and doesn't care if she lives or dies."

"Its just good that she's locked away where she can't hurt anyone."

"Amen to that."

Marlena looked at Wynne and smiled. "This is nice, talking like this I mean."

"Yes. I missed you too."

"I was wondering…if you could take a small leave from the Circle around the time of the birth."

"Marlena if you are asking me to be there when your baby comes, I will be honored."

"I can't forget what happened Wynne but I can forgive. I want someone I can…trust. I know you will take good care of me when the time comes."

"Indeed I will." Wynne promised.

"Thank you."

"No Marlena. Thank you." Wynne took Marlena's hand and gently squeezed it before refreshing her cup.

"So, how do you think Alistair likes Fiona?"

"She certainly does not put up with his whining." Wynne laughed. "I think she's very good for him."

"I want him to be happy Wynne."

"I know you do. He just needs time."

"He's a good king. Ferelden is going to be a better place with all the changes he's made."

"I agree. It's just that he needs to believe in himself."

Connor appeared in the doorway and sat down on the chair across from them.

"Wynne would you go help my father? He is talking with Greagoir about arranging visits."

"Oh dear!" Wynne got up from her chair. "I better go rescue him. We'll be back shortly."

Connor looked at Marlena then helped himself to cookie.

"I guess…you are my mother now." Connor smiled shyly.

"Connor, if you don't feel comfortable calling me mother, it's perfectly alright. You can call me Marlee if you so choose. I want you to be part of the family and I want us to be friends."

"Why does your father call you Pup?"

"How…did you know that?"

"I saw him in the Fade."

"You…saw my father?"

Marlena wiped the tears from her eyes and went back to a moment during her childhood when she would follow Fergus around like a puppy. He was at the age where he wanted nothing to do with her but she would always pester him. Her father and mother would laugh at her antics while Fergus would always be frustrated. One day her father swept her up in his arms.

_"Come on pup. Leave your brother be for now."_

Her father took her to the kitchen where they both enjoyed some apple cinnamon cake. The nickname stayed and her relationship with Fergus improved as she got older.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Marlee."

"It's alright Connor." Marlena smiled. "Thank you for telling me and to answer your question, I got the nickname because I used follow Fergus around like a puppy."

"You use to follow around your brother?" Connor's eyes widened in shock.

"I wasn't always how I am Connor." Marlena laughed. "I nearly drove Fergus mad with the way I pestered him."

"Do you think Rowan will like me when I get to meet her?"

"Of course! When she gets older, she will write to you when you aren't visiting. And your new brother or sister will love you as well."

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"Connor I just want a healthy baby, I don't care whether it's a boy or girl."

Marlena was picking a cookie from the plate and did not notice the small, knowing smile that formed on Connor's face.

"Is it true the Grey Warden mages wear pants when they are traveling?"

Marlena looked at Connor and saw his eagerness as he waited for her answer.

"Yes they do. The Warden Mages wear leather breeches, a simple shirt, and a cloak. There is an insignia embroidered on the cloak that identifies them as a mage and a warden."

"I'd like to see that."

"Would you like it if I arranged for a Warden Mage visit the Circle? I know they are building an outpost in Orzammar, they could stop at the Circle."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would!" Marlena smiled. "You don't want to wear a robe do you?"

"No. I don't. And I don't see why mages can't wear different clothes when they are traveling."

"I'll tell you what. Once we get back to Redcliffe, I will compose a letter to Greagoir and the First Enchanter. I am not going to guarantee this will work, but in the letter I will point out the benefits of different attire for the mages and how they will not lose their identity by wearing it."

"Thank you Marlee!" Connor got up from his chair and hugged her. "You are the best! I just know they will listen to you!"

"You're welcome Connor." Marlena hugged him.

Teagan and Wynne came in the room as they were hugging.

"What did I miss?"

"Marlee is going to help me with something."

"Really?" Teagan kissed Marlena and put his arm around her.

"So did you straighten everything out with Greagoir?"

"Yes we did thanks to Wynne's intervention." Teagan gave Wynne a relieved look. "Thank you."

"All it took was a little compromise." Wynne smiled.

"What kind of compromise?"

"There is going to be some Templars stationed at the Chantry."

"Mother Hannah will certainly like that."

"Indeed she will. I'm just happy that Connor will be allowed the occasional visit to Redcliffe. He said no to Rainesfere but Wynne said she will change his mind."

"I'm not guaranteeing anything Teagan but I will try."

"We will have to come back to the Tower tomorrow morning before we head back to Redcliffe so I can sign some papers."

"That's wonderful. We can visit with Connor some more."

"Not to chase you out but its getting late and the last boat ride back to shore is in twenty minutes." Wynne said.

"We better get on our way." Teagan turned to Connor. "We'll see you tomorrow morning." Teagan said as he hugged him.

"See you tomorrow Father, Marlee." Connor smiled.

"Goodbye Connor." Marlee reached down and kissed him on the cheek before giving Wynne a hug.

Teagan took Marlena's hand and they left room.

….

Outside the tower entrance, Teagan put his arms around Marlena and kissed her softly at first but his tongue caressed her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She parted her lips and their tongues met for a long rapturous kiss that signaled what was to come this evening in their room at the inn.

"Well you are certainly happy."

Teagan looked over to the lake and saw that the boat was about halfway to the shore.

"I feel so foolish for being nervous."

"Yes you should be." Marlena teased.

"Alright alright!" Teagan chuckled. "You made your point. What are you going to help him with?"

"Your son is a free thinker. He knew that the Grey Warden mages wear breeches when they are out in the field. He does not want to wear a robe when becoming a full mage. I am going to compose a letter to Greagoir and the First Enchanter as well as arrange for one of mage Wardens to stop by the Circle."

"You don't know how much it meant to see the two of you hug and the fact that you plan to help him with this. Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I already do. You go and do this."

"I've always cared about Connor. He's part of my family now. And I believe the mages need to change."

"You always have been persuasive Lena." Teagan pulled her against him.

The sound of the boat master whistling signaled the boat was coming to shore.

"Let's go back to the inn where I can show you how persuasive I can be." Marlena said as she kissed him before buttoning his coat.

After helping Marlena with her cloak, Teagan kissed her back. "I can't wait."

Braving the early evening chill, they headed to the boat arm in arm.

_…._

Isolde sat quietly by the fire as Paul and Jonah looked on.

"It's taking forever to get to Redcliffe." Jonah griped.

"We can't risk taking the main roads for long periods. People will know about the asylum burning down. They could recognize her. If it takes months to get to Redcliffe then so be it."

"The bitch is creeping me out." Jonah said between sips from a bottle and looking at Isolde. "She's been quiet ever since we talked to the merchant we came across."

"So Eamon's brother has become arl and remarried." Paul opened another bottle and began to drink from it.

"That merchant said he married the Grey Warden who slayed the archdemon."

Isolde screamed and lunged for Jonah and managed to get him to the ground before Paul knocked her out.

"Are you alright?" Paul exclaimed, helping Jonah up.

"She really hates this Grey Warden."

"You think so?" Paul said sarcastically as he dragged Isolde back by the fire. "It's almost like she is possessed. I've never seen a woman fly into a rage so quickly."

"What happens if this warden is there? I mean I heard the rumors about her."

"By the time we get to Redcliffe, we will have others with us. No hero is going to stop me from getting those riches!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day, Marlena and Teagan stood outside by the inn with Connor and Wynne.

"It's settled then," Wynne smiled. "Connor will be allowed to visit every few months. I wish Greagoir would have consented to the trip to Rainesfere but I am surprised you got as much as you did."

"I guess you will have to work your charm on him," Marlena winked.

"Easier said than done," Wynne laughed.

Teagan turned and looked at Connor, putting his hand on his shoulders. "I wish we didn't have to go."

"It's alright," Connor smiled. "I understand and Redcliffe isn't far."

"No its not," Marlena put an arm around him. "We will both write to and you will be visiting next month. And when we come back from Rainesfere, after the baby is born we will send for you with or without Greagoir's consent."

"Thank you Marlee," Connor said before turning to Teagan. "And thank you, Father."

"Connor," Teagan bent down and hugged him. "I promise this will be a new beginning for all of us."

"I know."

"Wynne, I will see you next month and I am happy you will be coming to Rainesfere with us," Marlena said as she hugged Wynne.

"I look forward to coming to Redcliffe and Rainesfere," Wynne smiled. "I still want you to take care of yourself. I made these potions for you and if you need anything do not hesitate to send me a message."

"Oh believe me Wynne," Teagan promised. "Lena _will be_ taken care of."

"Goodbye Connor," Marlena said as she hugged him. "I promise to read that note you wrote for Rowan as soon as we get back." Marlena kissed him on the cheek before Teagan helped her in the carriage.

….

Wynne and Connor waved as the carriage rode away.

"Wynne, do know where my mother is?"

"All I know is that she was sent to an asylum Connor. I don't know which one."

Wynne watched as Cullen and the other templars assigned to Redcliffe's Chantry rode away on their horses.

"You don't have to worry about your mother coming for you," Wynne said in a reassuring tone.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Connor said as he walked toward the boat that was waiting to take them back to the tower.

….

Marlena opened her eyes and saw Teagan smiling at her.

"We're almost home, just maybe another hour on the road."

"Good," Marlena smiled. "Rowan will be awake. We can have supper with her and tell her about Connor."

"And then the rest of the evening will be ours." Teagan looked at and she could see the desire in his eyes.

"You know the way Greagoir treated me during the meeting it's like he assumes that just because I am no longer a Warden and am married, that my opinions no longer matter. He's going to _regret_ that the next time he chooses that tone with me."

"I almost feel sorry for Greagoir," Teagan chuckled before pulling her close to him. "I know I am going to appreciate and enjoy you ruling beside me. I know together we can create the strongest arling and bannorn in Ferelden."

"I'm looking forward to it," Marlena said as she rested her head on Teagan's shoulder.

…

It was the late afternoon when they arrived back at the castle. Rowan was out for a walk with Britta and ran to the carriage as Teagan helped Marlena out.

"Papa! Mama!" Rowan squealed. "You are back!"

"How's my sweet girl!" Teagan scooped Rowan in his arms and Marlena gave her a kiss. "Were you a good girl for Britta?"

"She was a very good girl," Britta beamed.

"That's wonderful to hear," Marlena smiled softly. "Britta, you can have the evening off. We'll put her to bed after supper."

"We will be retiring after that," Teagan added. "It was a long ride and we just want to relax."

"I'm sure you _do_," Britta chuckled.

Marlena laughed as Teagan's cheeks turned a light red.

"I'm starved," Marlena said as she tenderly brushed the hair out of Rowan's face. "What is for supper?"

"Chicken!" Rowan clapped her hands. "And potatoes. And pie!"

Teagan set Rowan down and she started to jump up and down.

"Let's go freshen up then." Marlena said as she took Rowan's hand.

…..

That evening after supper Marlena and Teagan sat in the sitting room with Rowan sitting between them.

Teagan gave Marlena an anxious glance and she took his hand.

"So Rowan, do you know where we went to?" Marlena asked.

"You went to a circle," Rowan said as she played with a doll. "You went to see Connor."

"Yes," Marlena laughed. "We went to the Circle where most of the mages live."

"Wynne lives at there now," Rowan replied. "I like her. She made a rainbow with her hands once and whirled it around me."

"Yes Wynne lives there. She is one of Connor's mentors."

"What is a mentor?"  
"It's like a scribe my sweet girl," Teagan explained. "She is teaching Connor."

"Can Connor make rainbows?" Rowan looked up Marlena and Teagan.

"He can do a great many things." Marlena said. "But there is something about him that you need to know Rowan."

Teagan picked up Rowan and set her on his lap.

"Connor is not your cousin Rowan." Teagan said. "He is your brother."

"You big brother," Marlena added.

"You mean you are Connor's papa?"

"Yes I am," Teagan said softly.

"Rowan, it's difficult to explain. All we can tell you now is that Connor is your brother and he is looking forward to meeting you."

"He is?"

"Connor is coming to visit next month," Teagan smiled. "He also wrote you a note. Would you like your mother to read it?"

Rowan nodded and Marlena reached for the folded parchment ad opened it.

_Dear Sister,_

_ You do not know me but I remember you. The last time I saw you, you were about two years old. I remember a little girl with yellow curls running circles around me. I know by now, Father and your mother have told you that I am your brother. I can't wait to see and play with you. Wynne taught me the rainbow trick and I promise to do it for you when I come to visit. Marlee told me you like cinnamon cake. It is my favorite too. _

_If you ever see a boy with yellow hair in your dreams do not be afraid because that is only me looking after you. _

_ Love_

_ Connor._

Marlena wiped her yes and set the parchment down and saw Teagan blink away his tears.

"Can I send him some pictures I drawed?"

"I think Connor would love getting some pictures that you _drew_," Teagan gently corrected.

"And when you get older and learn how to write, you can send him letters." Marlena added.

Teagan and Marlena exchanged knowing glances when Rowan let out a yawn.

"How about we go upstairs?" Teagan suggested. "Your mother will read you a story before bed."

"Alright," Rowan yawned.

Teagan stood up and gently picked up Rowan and followed Marlena to the stairs.

…

Marlena found Teagan sitting on the bed as she came in the room.

"She's finally asleep and Britta is with her."

"That good."

Locking the door, she sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's the matter?"

"We told Rowan that Connor is her brother but it made me realize how we will have to tell her everything when she gets older."

"Yes we will have to do deal with that when the time comes." Marlena agreed.

"How will she handle knowing Connor's mother is responsible for the murder of her mother and brother? And how will she be able to accept Connor when she knows his conception is the result of her father being drugged and essentially…raped?"

"Teagan, I can't argue there will be a great many things that will be hard for her to digest when she gets older but didn't you and Kaitlyn used to visit Connor? We can tell Rowan about how her mother accepted Connor for what he was."

"And what about what Eamon did to you?"

"We will have to deal with that as well but we will be _together _when that moment arrives. Rowan has her mother's kind heart and she is very smart. She will learn how greed and ambition can make someone take the wrong path and do the wrong things."

"And Rowan will learn how two friends can find love." Teagan said before leaning over and kissing her.

"Indeed she will." Marlena smiled when she could see his relief.

"I've been doing some thinking about when Rowan gets older," Teagan said. "When the time comes, I want her to be able to learn to defend herself. When she is old enough to make a decision regarding her training, I will bring in warriors but if she prefers to train as a rogue it is only fitting that you as her mother and former Warden Commander train her."

"Teagan, I will be happy to train her if decides to learn the ways of a rogue, I know Leliana will be glad to help as well but what about our other child?" Marlena picked up his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Something tells me he's going to be a warrior just like his father." Teagan said as he kissed her.

"So we're having a boy?" Marlena laughed. "Do fortunetellers run in the Guerrin family?"

"Connor told me when you were with Wynne. I guess he senses it and when I whispered it to Wynne, she just smiled. " Teagan looked in her eyes. "Are you upset?"

"No," Marlena smiled softly as she caressed her belly. "I've always said I don't care either way and I already have a daughter. Rowan will be upset. She really wanted a sister."

"We just won't say anything," Teagan said as he unbuttoned her dress.

"I'm planning to tell her how important her role will be as the older sister."

The dress dropped to her ankles and Teagan reached down and kissed her belly and caressed one of her breasts making Marlena mewl with pleasure.

"It's a good thing we are home," Marlena let out a sigh as she collapsed on the bed. "The innkeeper certainly gave us a funny look as we were leaving."

"We were a bit loud," Teagan chuckled before assaulting her naval with his tongue.

"At least no one can hear us he...here." Marlena gasped when feeling Teagan explore her folds after slowly sliding down her damp smalls.

Soon he found her jewel and his tongue flicked it back and forth as his deft fingers delve into her, finding that spot that made her thrust her hips even more.

"Oh Sweet Maker!" Marlena reached for his hair and thrust her hips harder. "Don't stop."

Teagan looked up briefly and grinned. "I loved how you woke me up this morning you naughty minx."

"Its one of my duties as wife to see to your pleasure," Marlena rolled her hips against his fingers.

"You don't serve me my love," Teagan said as he climbed on top of her. "We share everything, and that includes…. _pleasure_."

His traced over her lips then into her mouth and she tasted herself on him as he sucked on her tongue.

She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her.

"Oh Maker I love how you do that." Teagan groaned.

She moved her hips in sync with his thrusts, squeezing his manhood rhythmically.

Teagan cupped a breast, sucking her nipple as, he thrust faster. Marlena arched her entire body, as she screamed her climax and Teagan moaned when feeling her clamp around him as he spilled into her.

Marlena sighed and Teagan grinned when seeing her thighs lightly quivering in the aftermath as he pulled out of her.

Pulling her to his chest, he chuckled when she kissed his nose.

"I told the servants we will be sleeping late," Marlena said.

"Good," Teagan grinned. "The night is still young."

"Mmmmmm," Marlena moaned. "I like the sound of that."

"As well you should," Teagan said before kissing her.

….

The next several weeks Marlena and Teagan settled into a comfortable routine. When he was not at the castle or at the village, Teagan would travel to the various villages, townships, and farm holds under his rule. Marlena would host tea parties and receptions and would be at Teagan's side in the main hall during Court. She wasn't surprised to see that some of the lords and banns were just as self righteous as the ones in Amaranthine. It touched her when Teagan consulted with her on several issues affecting the arling and she was able to settle some disputes for him.

They had a true partnership which only made their love grow stronger. And everyday Marlena spent with Rowan was a joy to behold.

The month went by fast and Connor's visit was soon upon them. Teagan's apprehension was soon diminished when Rowan ran to Connor as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Hello Connor!"

"Rowan, you are a lot bigger than I thought you would be," Connor smiled.

"I am almost five!"

Teagan took Marlena's hand as Rowan hugged Connor and he embraced her back.

"Did you get my pictures Connor?"

"Yes I did," Connor grinned. "They're on the wall in my quarters."

"You have your own quarters now?"

Wynne looked Connor and gave him a nod.

"I had my harrowing a few days ago, I am now a full fledge mage of the Circle."

"He is one of the youngest mages to pass the harrowing at such a young age," Wynne said proudly.

"That's wonderful news!" Teagan hugged Connor.

"Congratulations," Marlena kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," Connor blushed. "I still have to do lessons but now I get to help with the younger apprentices.

"Well let's get you settled in your room," Teagan said.

"Come on Connor," Rowan took his hand and led him inside as Teagan followed.

"Wynne, I don't think Teagan knows what the Harrowing is," Marlena whispered.

"I know," Wynne said. "You're going to have to explain it to him."

"I'll tell him later," Marlena took Wynne's hand and squeezed it. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that," Wynne smiled. "You have…grown since I last saw you. Are you well?"

"I'm not the size of a bronto yet," Marlena laughed. "And I am doing well. I am taking care of myself and those potions have helped."

"I'll make a batch for you when I'm here. When do we leave for Rainesfere again?"

"In six and a half weeks."

"You will be half way into your seventh month then."

"Yes," Marlena said.

"You know its not really healthy traveling when you've reached that stage. Perhaps you should reconsider traveling and have the baby here."

"Well I'll do what you think is best Wynne," Marlena said. "I got a letter from Sandra and Fergus the other day. Sandra's mother is not doing well and has moved into Castle Highever so they can't make the trip to Rainesfere. You will have to be there with me when I talk to Teagan."

"I'm sure your well being is more important over where you will have the baby. And you know having your baby here could help diminish the bad memories."

"That's true," Marlena agreed. "And Connor could be here."

"So shall we talk to him after supper?" Wynne smiled.

"Yes," Marlena agreed. "I don't want to jeopardize my baby while traveling and besides, it is safe here."

"Indeed it is."  
"I'll have your bag brought to your room. You must be hungry."

"I am hungry," Wynne said.

"Then let's go to the dining room then."

Heading inside, Marlena handed the bag to the servant and then led Wynne to the dining room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Marlena and Wynne watched as Teagan paced around the study, the disappointment on his face clearly evident.

"I _know_ you wanted me to have the baby at Rainesfere, but Wynne says its not really healthy for a woman to travel during the final months."

"Its really for the best Teagan," Wynne said in an encouraging tone. "You will be able to travel after Marlena recovers from the birth and several weeks after the baby develops a routine."

"Kaitlyn and I did travel to Denerim six weeks after Rowan was born," Teagan remembered.

"And we will do the same." Marlena promised.

"Alright," Teagan let out a defeated sigh. "I certainly do not want your health or the baby's jeopardized. The minute you are well and our son is strong enough, we _will _be going to Rainesfere."

"Thank you for understanding," Marlena said as she kissed him.

"And how do you know you're having a son?" Wynne said as she a raised a brow.

"Connor," Marlena smiled. "We don't mind so please don't say anything to him."

'Well I am just relieved you are not upset that you won't be surprised."

"Wynne, I've dealt with enough surprises to last me three lifetimes," Marlena laughed.

"Yes I suppose you have dealt with far more than most people have," Wynne sighed. "I have to say, the both of you look relieved."

"We are," Teagan said as he put his arm around Marlena. "We will never forget the sons we lost. This child represents our beginning."

"Yes he does," Marlena said as she caressed her belly. "I just want to have a nice and quiet life with Teagan and my children."

"Well both of you deserve it," Wynne smiled.

"The only task I have left is gathering all my journals and notes to send to Brother Genitiviti. He sent me a letter the other day expressing his desire to write a book about me after he finishes the one about my family. I agreed to his request because I trust him to write _the truth_. We've also agreed to meet in Denerim for some talks when we go for the winter."

"Genitiviti is a good man," Wynne agreed.

"I trust him," Marlena said. "And I want my time in Antiva to be told by _me_ and _nobody_ else."

"Marlena I know I will likely be in your book and I want you to know I will harbor no ill will for what you say about…my involvement with what happened." Wynne looked away.

"Wynne, I forgave you a long time ago and I promise that section will _not_ be vindictive," Marlena said as she took the woman's hand.

"Thank you," Wynne smiled.

"We're happy to have you in our lives Wynne," Teagan smiled. "You will always be welcome here."

"Thank you Teagan."

Rowan walked in the room, holding her rag doll as if she was holding an infant.

"Look at that Teagan," Marlena remarked. "She's holding her doll, the way an infant is held."

"Did you teach her that?" Wynne asked.

"No," Marlena laughed.

"Darling," Teagan said as he picked up Rowan. "Did Britta teach you how to hold your doll like that?"

"No," Rowan shook her head.

"Excuse me Father," Connor said as he stood in the doorway, "Supper is ready."

"I'm starved." Marlena said. "What are we having?"

"Roast boar, candied yams, and apple pie," Connor smiled.

"Let's go eat," Teagan grinned when catching Marlena lick her lips.

He set Rowan down who immediately ran for Connor who picked her up.

"We'll be right there." Connor said.

…..

Connor waited for the three of them to leave and knelt beside Rowan.

"How did you learn how to hold your doll Rowan?"

"My other momma told me how," Rowan said.

"You have seen her?" Connor asked.

"I saw her in my room," Rowan said. "She told me to be a good girl for my new momma and to be a good sister."

"And she taught you how to hold the doll?"

"She told me it is what big sisters do."

Not wanting to upset his sister, Connor took her hand and smiled. "And this is what big brothers do; now let's go down to supper."

…..

The next morning, Wynne and Marlena were chatting in the sitting room while Teagan was out with Connor.

"You know it's nice to be here," Wynne said as she set down her tea. "There was an incident at the Circle recently that was quite unsettling."

"What happened?"

"The Templars brought in a body of an abomination. They had information that this man seemingly had no magical abilities. He just started to become…unstable and killed one of his children. The other ones got out and ran to the town's chantry. The templars confronted him and he literally changed before their eyes."

"But I thought only mages became abominations."

"From searching the house, it turned out he was a mage. The templars found an old diary. There was no record of him being at the Circle. He had somehow learned to suppress his abilities to the point where he could live normally without being detected."

"But he killed one of his own children."

"It's _not _good for a mage to hide their abilities," Wynne said. "You have to let them out. By denying what he was and not getting any training, it made him more susceptible to be being possessed by demons."

"What will happen to the other children?"

"By the time I get back to the Circle, they will be there. They are to undergo testing to see if they have any abilities."

"What about their mother?"

"From we learned she's been dead for two years. It's just been the man and the children."

"That's terrible!"

"If any of the children possess any magical abilities they will stay at the Circle while the others will be sent to live with relatives."

"That's very sad," Marlena remarked. "Its like those magical energies built up and destroyed him from the inside out."

"That is exactly what they did and we think…. Isolde may also be a mage."

Marlena choked and set down her tea cup. "I knew there had to be a reason _why_ you were telling me this."

"Connor and I have been waiting for the right moment and when Teagan was not around."

"It's a good thing too because he wants to _forget_ Isolde. You've seen the wing that is closed up. He wants that wing demolished and rebuilt so that it's completely different than what it was. What brought this on?"

"Think about it Marlena," Wynne said. "Isolde hired an apostate to try to teach Connor to hide his abilities."

"But she _never_ showed any signs. And how did she learn to hide her abilities?"

"Remember when she said magic ran in her family? I suspect at a very a young age her family could have brought in some mages that repressed her abilities and I also think they made her…_forget_."

"But deep down, a part of her probably did remember," Marlena said. "She was terrified at losing Connor to the Circle but was also willing to sacrifice herself."

"And when Connor was sent to the Circle that was when everything changed. She started to become more unstable. Eamon sent her back with Teagan and Kaitlyn to avoid public embarrassment since he was chancellor."

"But she did not turn into an abomination when she killed Kaitlyn and Michael."

"And that's what I am worried about. Whatever is inside her may be dormant now but there is no way a staff and common guards could handle her if something happens."

"Wynne, Teagan does _not _know where Isolde is. He _never_ asked. All I know is what Fergus told me. She was taken to some asylum located near the Orlesian boarder."

"Thank you Marlena, this information will help."

"What do you intend to do?"

"I will research the area you mentioned and send missives to any of the asylums I find. I also plan to discuss this with Greagoir because he will know where the nearest Chantry is."

"And what about Connor; what is his concern?" Marlena asked. "He misses her?"

"Isolde stopped being a mother to him the minute he was sent to the chantry so it's not about that. He just wants to understand her and what happened to his family."

"Wynne, if Isolde does have something inside her…she has to die. Does Connor know this?"

"Yes. And believe me he has no reservations about it."

"Please let me know what you find," Marlena said. "As you can see, I am in no condition to do anything and even if I could help I know these revelations would upset Teagan so I am _not _going to say anything for now. He's still not that thrilled I am having the baby here."

"Thank you Marlena. If we discover anything, you will be the first to know."

…

** At the Palace **

…..

"Ugh," Alistair groaned. "I really don't want to go to Orzammar."

"It's not as if we're venturing the Deep Roads," Fiona said in a relieved tone. "It's a very good political move to strengthen your ties with Bhelen and I have the utmost confidence in Sighard being your regent while you are away."

"I know," Alistair sighed. "It's just that I hate the food there."

"Alistair, you are king and it's not like we will be traveling to Orzammar by foot," Fiona reminded him. "You will be bringing a cook and isn't true that Bhelen has a taste for some human cuisine?"

"That's right," Alistair laughed.

"You will likely only have to endure eating nug a few times," Fiona teased.

"Ewww," Alistair groaned. "Remind me to bring extra cheese."

"You know Redcliffe is a stop along the way," Fiona remarked. "It would make for a nice rest and Marlena will have had her baby by then."

"Um I don't know about that Fiona," Alistair said nervously. "That could be…awkward."

"Nonsense! You are king and you need to get over this awkwardness. There is nothing awkward about visiting the Arl and Arlessa of Redcliffe. Didn't you have a nice supper with Sighard's daughter the other evening?"

"I did enjoy myself," Alistair admitted.

"Good, I don't want to hear any more self doubt," Fiona said. "I shall write to Marlena to let her know."

"Do you think…she will let me see the baby?"

"Of course she will," Fiona smiled. "Mothers always like to show off their babies."

Alistair had his head turned and did not see Fiona briefly look away.

…..

**** One Month Later ****

Marlena looked up from the letter she was reading and took a sip of her tea.

"Fiona and Alistair will be stopping by Redcliffe on their way to Orzammar in a few months."

"Alistair is going to Orzammar?"

"I know. I'm surprised too but Fiona says it's for diplomatic purposes. Alistair will even have to participate in the Proving. She said he's not looking forward to eating Nug."

"I know what they look like but how do they taste?"

"Oh Maker," Marlena shuddered at the memory. "Like a boiled shoe."

"I hope he realizes he can bring a cook," Teagan chuckled. "I know I would."

"Fiona said he's been dining with Sighard's daughter," Marlena smiled.

"Really now? I bet Sighard is thrilled."

"I met her once and she seemed really sweet," Marlena smiled. "I'm happy for him."

"I am too," Teagan said. "If they're coming in a few months, I will let the staff know. I'll make sure the North Wing is prepared and there's room in the barracks for his knights."

"The baby will be here by then," Marlena smiled.

"And I can't wait to show our family off." Teagan grinned.

"Your son is kicking now," Marlena said as she took his hand and pressed it to her belly.

Marlena looked at Teagan and reveled in the elation on his face as he felt the baby kick.

"Maker! Our boy is going to be quite the warrior when he grows up!"

"Have you thought of names for our son?"

"I have. Derrick or Liam."

"Derrick Guerrin. Liam Guerrin. Those are two very strong names."

"I know your nephew is named after your father but I thought Bryce would make a wonderful middle name."

"It… does indeed," Marlena said before giving Teagan a kiss.

….

*** The Birth ***

…

"I don't want to leave you," Teagan protested.

"Teagan you are the Arl of Redcliffe, you need to do your duty. "Wynne is here along with the nurses. I'll be fine."

"I'll be with her," Wynne promised. "And you should be back by nightfall."

"Oh I'll be back sooner than that," Teagan declared.

"I'm not going anywhere," Marlena laughed.

"Alright," Teagan sighed. "I'll go deal with those freeholders."

He bent down and kissed her.

"I'll help take care of her Father," Connor said. "And Rowan too."

"Thank you Connor," Teagan smiled. "You are the man of the house until I return."

"I'll see you soon," Teagan leaned over and kissed her again before leaving the room.

Wynne shut the door and rushed back to Marlena.

"How long have you've been in labor?"

"An hour," Marlena grimaced. "I love Teagan with all my heart but he's been hovering over me for the last week."

"I'll get the nurses and Britta," Connor said. "I'll take care of Rowan."

"Thank you Connor," Wynne said as he hurried out of the room.

"So are you ready to see your son?" Wynne asked as she Marlena sit up.

"I can't…wait," Marlena winced. "I not only want to see him, I want him out of me."

"You are not the first mother to be that has said that and you certainly won't be the last," Wynne laughed.

…

Teagan arrived at the castle that evening and found Connor in the main hall talking with Ser Perth.

The minute he saw them smiling he knew Marlena had the baby.

"Makers Breath!" Teagan dropped his coat. "He's here!"

"Congratulations, your Grace," Ser Perth smiled.

"She had him a few hours ago, Father," Connor grinned. "He's perfectly healthy."

"And how is Lena?"

"Exhausted but happy."

Teagan ran up the stairs and open the door.

"Lena!" Teagan rushed to her side and kissed her.

"Would you like to hold your son?"

Teagan looked up to see Wynne holding a small bundle that she gave him. He gently lifted up the blanket and saw a rosy pink face looking up at him. The baby cooed as Teagan gently touched his tiny hand with a finger.

"Maker! His eyes are different colors," Teagan marveled at the Green and Hazel eyes staring up at him.

"That usually goes away in a few weeks," Wynne said.

"I think he has your chin," Marlena smiled.

"Better that than my nose," Teagan said as he gazed at his baby son. "He's…magnificent Lena."

"Can we come in?"

Teagan turned to see Connor holding Rowan's hand.

"You can come in for a few minutes," Wynne said firmly.

"Come see your little brother Row," Connor said as they walked to Teagan.

"I wanted a sister!" Rowan frowned.

"Rowan, remember how you said you like having me as a big brother?" Connor asked as he knelt down.

"Yes."

"Our little brother is going to need his big sister. I won't be around all the time and it will be your job to teach him things, to play with him and to _protect _him. Do you think he can do that?"

"Yes, but will Papa and Mama forget about me?"

"Never!" Teagan scooped Rowan in his arms. "You are my sweet girl."

"Teagan is right Rowan," Marlena reach up for her hand. "We are going to be surrounded by boys now. And I will need you more than ever to help me."

"I will help you Mama and my brother too," Rowan promised. "But what is his name?"

What do you think of Liam or Derrick?" Teagan asked.

"Leem!" Rowan said excitedly.

"Liam," Connor chuckled as he corrected her.

"Liam Bryce Guerrin," Teagan said proudly then looked at Connor. "How would you like to hold your brother?"

"Can I?" Connor looked surprised by Teagan's invitation.

"Of course you can," Teagan gently handed him the baby.

"LB," Connor said thoughtfully.

Teagan squeezed Marlena's hand as they watched Connor and Rowan look at their new brother.

"LB," Marlena smiled. "I like that."

"Alright now," Wynne said. "It's time for you to go. You can visit with your mother tomorrow."

Wynne took the baby and Connor led Rowan to the doorway.

"I'll be down in a bit," Teagan said.

Wynne set the baby back in the cradle and followed them out the door as Teagan kicked off his boots and climbed in bed beside her.

"Oh Lena," Teagan snuggled up against her. "Just when I thought I couldn't be any happier. He's so perfect and seeing him Connor and Rowan…it just filled my heart."

"We have a beautiful family Teagan," Marlena said sleepily.

"Yes we do," Teagan said, caressing her cheek as he watched Marlena fall asleep.

Teagan closed his eyes, relishing the soft cooing sounds his son was making.

…

Isolde walked quietly with the mage as Jonah and Paul sat with the other mage.

"I hate this traveling by foot," Paul complained. "If we had horses would already be at this Redcliffe."

"Will you shut up already?" Jonah growled. "We have to travel by foot and have to go through the woods so we don't get caught. Word has probably spread that the asylum has burned."

"And what about those people she strangled?"

"We burned the bodies, so there's no evidence."

"It's a good thing you found us," the mage remarked. "That woman is very unstable but we will be able to keep her under control."

"Yes thank you and your deal is fair," Jonah said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "We only want enough to get a ship out of here."

"Yes," Paul agreed. "You can have the rest, Marcos."

"And that's all you're going to get," Marcos laughed. "I probed the woman's mind. There are no templars in Redcliffe so picking off the village will be easy. I keep getting an image of a Grey Warden."

"Yes, the Hero of Ferelden married the new Arl."

"Getting some of her blood will be worth the two hundred or so miles we have left to travel."

Paul and Jonah both had fear in their eyes as they stood up to pack up their bedrolls and clear the camp before traveling again.

….

**To my fabulous readers, I am sorry for the delay between chapters. Been trying to focus on one story at a time, I have a strict beta reader, and real life got in the way. Thanks again for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A few weeks after Liam's birth, Marlena and Teagan settled into a comfortable routine.

Marlena was not the typical mother who usually left their babies to the care of nurses and nannies, only coming to feed them during a specific time. She took care of Liam during those first weeks, only relying on Britta when she needed a rest.

Liam slept in a cradle by their bed during his first few weeks before moving to the nursery next to their room.

Teagan was also not the typical father. Remembering how little parenting Eamon did with Connor as well as his lonely upbringing; he wanted to be there for his children as much as possible. At night when Liam cried, he'd get up first and bring him to Marlena. During the day when he wasn't in his study working or out with his men traveling to various bannorns under his rule, he would always make time with Rowan. They also always had breakfast and supper as a family.

With Britta helping with Liam's care, Marlena devoted herself to running the house and being a mother to Rowan. She began a routine of taking walks with Rowan after breakfast. As they walked she would teach Rowan her letters and how to count. After lunch, she would read to Rowan before her nap and they would always play before supper. Sometimes Rowan would sit by Liam's cradle when he was awake and would talk to him, speaking how she would protect him as well of all the things she wanted to do with him when he got older. It touched Marlena and Teagan to see Rowan with her brother. Occasionally her jealousy would flare but Teagan and Marlena would always diminish quickly by always including her and reminding her of her responsibilities as a big sister.

Marlena could not remember a time where she felt this happy and at peace. Her time in Antiva brought her sanctuary. It gave her new experiences and adventures. And while she did have good memories of her time there, it was easy to realize now that those escapades in Antiva were merely her way of escaping. Being Teagan's wife and the mother of his children was where she was meant to be. She felt blessed by the Maker by having this second chance.

…

Marlena came down the hall after breakfast and saw various servants bringing down crates and furniture under Lorne's direction.

"What is all of this?" Marlena asked.

Lorne turned and gave her a smile. A tall, jovial man with silvery gray hair, Lorne was originally the butler for Eamon and Isolde in Denerim years before the Blight but he quit, taking a job in Nevarra but recently returned after Liam's birth and happily reassumed his position. He was happy that Teagan was arl and was married but had been shocked and saddened by all the past events. Lorne proved not only to be a wonderful asset to the household; he turned into a good friend to Marlena. One day when Teagan was out, Lorne confided to her how he hated Isolde and how she was one of reasons he quit. He conveyed his frustration at how Eamon would basically _ignore_ her actions.

"His grace wants to commence renovating the closed wing. These items are to be burned tomorrow," Liam explained.

"What are in the crates?" Marlena asked.

When Liam's cheerfulness dimmed, she knew that these crates contained what was left of Isolde's belongings. It was disconcerting how Isolde was still a lingering cloud over this house.

"I can see why Teagan wanted them burned," Marlena said.

"I am planning to give the furniture away my lady," Liam said. "It would be a waste to burn it."

"I agree," Marlena said. "Is there anything worth salvaging in those crates?"

"No," Liam shook his head. "It's mostly just papers, books, and assorted odds and ends."

"Very well," Marlena said. "I won't keep you. If you need me for anything, I'll be in the study catching up on some letter writing."

"Excellent," Liam said. "There's a shipment of fish and other supplies heading for Denerim the day after tomorrow. Just bring them to me when you're done."

"I will," Marlena promised as continued on.

…..

A couple of hours later as Marlena sat in the rocking chair in Liam's nursery feeding him, her thoughts raced back to those crates. Connor was searching for anything about his mother. He wanted answers and she could not blame him for that. If Wynne's theory was true about Isolde possibly being an untrained mage, she could end up hurting more people.

Marlena kissed Liam and gently placed him back in his cradle and went to look for Britta to let her know she would be going outside for a bit.

Lorne said they would be burning those items tomorrow. She had to see if there was anything that would give Connor the answers he was seeking.

…

Marlena found the crates sitting against the wall next to a pile of other rubbish. Looking around, she was relieved to see the two guardsmen not paying attention to her as she went through the crates. After coming with nothing on the first crate, she rummaged through the second one until she felt some books and slowly pulled them out one by one.

"Chantry books," Marlena groaned but opened one and was surprised with what she saw. Some pages had been crossed out while the words on other pages had been crossed out. Weird symbols and writing filled the blank portions of some of the pages.

Marlena set aside the book and reached into the crate and pulled out a black book. Opening it to the middle section she read the entry.

_The Warden bitch condemned my son to the Circle. I could have saved him if she had not come along with that bastard. What's done is done. I am just thankful to the Maker for giving me the ability to shield my abilities. _

"I've been called worse," Marlena turned the page and read another entry.

_Teagan and his wife are having another child. I guess I should not be surprised. It only took that one time for me to be with child. Eamon looks at me like I failed him. It's not fair. She does not deserve it. Teagan does not deserve it. I spent my entire life hiding my abilities. I honor the Maker everyday but what do I get in return? I should have never let Eamon forbid me to have Teagan again. It's not always passed to siblings. I know I could have given Eamon another heir if he had let me._

"Maker!" Marlena stopped reading and perused more pages which detailed her jealousy and paranoia toward anyone and anything that she felt that was getting in the way of her happiness. Her writings also detailed her

fear of losing Eamon as well as struggle to quell any urge to perform magic.

There was even mention of Jowan in one entry and how relieved she was to see how incompetent he was to not sense her abilities. Isolde even mentioned with pride how Eamon got the _Warden whore_ to leave Ferelden.

Marlena knew Isolde disliked her but never realized the depth of it. Isolde hated her. There was an entry how Isolde resented how Teagan and Kaitlyn stood up to Eamon by remaining friends with Marlena. She also spoke of having more of a difficult time hiding her abilities when she was angry. She spoke of enjoying tormenting Kaitlyn by hiding things and moving them around. Marlena turned to another entry and gasped.

_He has told me those children are demons and if left alive, will cause great destruction to Redcliffe and all of Thedas if not dealt with. He spoke of their mother and how she will continue to bear these demons disguised in the innocence of children. She must be stopped. He said the man will be free of her when he sees her die but he too must be punished. He is right. I will be saving their souls. Eamon will understand. This is the will of the Maker._

Marlena dropped the book, stumbled towards a bush and vomited. She looked around and was relieved the guards had walked around the corner and didn't see her. She walked to the fountain and splashed some water on her face. Sitting on the edge, Marlena slowly regained her composure as she struggled with what she just read. Perhaps becoming a mother had changed her perspective because reading these entries horrified her. For everything that she has witnessed and experienced, the evil was always upfront. It _never_ hid behind a façade. Though her Warden abilities were gone she still had the instincts she was born with and they told her Isolde would be dangerous wherever she was. The templars had to know about this as well as Connor. The worst part would be telling Teagan. Standing up, Marlena went back to get the book and search the crates for anything else that will prove that Isolde needs to be dealt with. She knew two of templars at Redcliffe's chantry would be heading back to the Circle and made plans to write a note to Wynne before they left.

….

A few days later Marlena and Wynne watched as Connor read his mother's journal.

"I'm sorry Connor." Marlena said.

"It's alright," Connor closed the book. "I was prepared for this and there were some entries in the beginning that weren't so bad."

Connor was right. Some of the early entries before the Blight were relatively normal. They conveyed her love and devotion for Connor. Once she discovered his abilities the tone changed to paranoia. Marlena and Wynne also noticed the possessive tone she had whenever Teagan was mentioned. It was like Isolde assumed he was bound to her because of Connor. There was even a mention of her resentment of the saving of Redcliffe and Connor. Isolde had actually thought she could do it on her own.

What was most troubling were the entries after the Blight. Isolde started talking about some unnamed person telling her about the demons. This thing amplified her jealousy, resentment and paranoia. It started as soon as Connor was sent to the Circle and it grew worse.

"Connor do you remember anything that would indicate your mother was a mage?" Wynne asked.

"Sometimes I would lose a favorite toy and then all of the sudden it would appear out of nowhere," Connor said. "I remember there was one time when some curtains mysteriously caught fire. Everyone presumed it was because of a candle being too close to them."

"Did she ever do anything that seemed out of place?" Marlena asked.

"There were a couple of times where I would wake up and look for her and she wouldn't be there," Connor remembered. "Nobody knew where she was and then she would suddenly appear saying she was out for a walk."

"She must have been using the underground entrance then," Wynne said.

"From doing some research the other mages who hid their abilities, always had a secret place where they could practice without being discovered."

"Then we have to look," Marlena said. "Have you found any information on those asylums close to the Orlesian border?"

"I sent inquiries to all of them and they replied saying they have nobody with that name or description. These asylums are run by the Chantry. Eamon could have sent her to a private one that is not sanctioned by the Chantry."

"I can see him doing that to avoid the notoriety," Marlena sighed.

"I think we should investigate the castle and the grounds," Connor said. "Wynne and I should be able to sense any areas where magic could have been practiced."

"Like how you can sense where the veil is thin," Marlena said.

"Yes," Wynne said. "There are some differences but it's basically the same."

"Is the veil thin in the wing where it… happened?" Marlena asked. "I've walked by the area and sometimes it just feels like I am being watched."

Connor and Wynne glanced at each other and looked at Marlena.

"In some area it is," Connor admitted.

"But the tragedy imprinted on these walls has been diminished by the Liam's birth, Rowan's feisty spirit and the love you and Teagan have for them and each other," Wynne smiled.

"Teagan is not going to be happy when he finds out about this. I'm actually relieved he won't be back until tomorrow."

"Don't worry Marlee," Connor said. "We'll make Father understand."

"Once he knows that that the templars will be dealing with it, Teagan will understand," Wynne said reassuringly.

"We'll investigate the castle and grounds tomorrow," Marlena said. "I just hope we find something that shows Teagan that this important."

…..

The next morning after breakfast, Wynne sat with Marlena holding Liam as they waited for Connor.

"He's grown so much since I've last seen him," Wynne smiled. "In a few months he could start eating some solid foods."

"Liam has been cutting his first tooth," Marlena said. "I'm just surprised since he's barely three months."

"It's different for every baby," Wynne explained. "It doesn't mean they will all come in at once. Just keep him comfortable."

"Britta and I have been giving him slices of melon to gum," Marlena said. "He seems to like it. One of the townsfolk is making me something that's supposed to help as well."

"He's very healthy and happy," Wynne said as she handed Liam back to Marlena.

"I'm ready."

"Let me give Liam to Britta to put down," Marlena said.

"She's giving Rowan her bath," Connor laughed. "She asked me to bring him in."

"Alright," Marlena smiled and brought Liam to Connor. "We'll wait for you."

Marlena kissed Liam on the cheek and watched Connor smile lovingly at his brother.

"Come on LB," He said as they left the room. "I'm man of the house until Father's return. It's my job to help keep you and Rowan safe."

"Connor is so good with him and Rowan," Marlena let out a contented sigh. "I just feel so bad about him dealing with what his mother has done."

"Connor is a very strong young man," Wynne said. "Finding the truth about Teagan being his real father has really helped him. And while he is sad about his mother, he no longer blames himself for what happened. She stopped being his mother a long time ago. He's more concerned about her doing more damage."

"I'm glad," Marlena said. "Teagan and I…we want just want him to be happy."

"Connor is very happy but he will rest easier getting closure from this." Wynne said.

Hearing Connor speaking to one of the servant in the hall; Wynne and Marlena got up to meet him so they could begin their search.

…..

Several hours later they stood by the mill after exploring the entire grounds and buildings for any clue.

"We've looked everywhere and found nothing," Marlena said. "Maybe she didn't even leave the castle."

"Are there any cellars we missed?" Wynne asked.

Connor suddenly looked toward the door and glanced back at Marlena and Wynne.

"It's in the dungeons," He said. "I just felt something."

"Then that's where will go," Marlena said. "I have my signet ring and it's quicker to get to the castle."

…..

Marlena shivered as they walked down the underground passage and entered the dungeons.

Glancing at Connor, she could see the tense expression on his face as he looked around.

"It has to be here. I can feel the remnants of it," Connor said.

"I don't see anything Connor," Wynne said. "I see empty cells and the entrance to the castle."

"Wynne, I know I'm not crazy," Connor said adamantly. "Mother did magic here."

"Maybe she did it one of the cells," Marlena said as she opened an old cabinet that was on the opposite side of the castle's entrance.

Marlena opened the old cabinet and door literally came off its hinges.

"This has seen better days," Marlena set the door down. Looking inside there was gaping hole and she reached for it. "There's something behind this! Help me push this."

"Step back Marlee," Wynne said.

Marlena and Connor stepped back as Wynne unleashed a stonefist spell that destroyed the cabinet.

As the dust settled, they were astonished to see the cabinet had concealed a door.

"Can you feel it Wynne?" Connor asked as he ventured to the door.

"Yes," Wynne said cautiously. "I can feel the darkness too."

"I never even knew about this," Marlena said. "I don't think Teagan did either."

"Given how that door came off, it's obvious someone moved that there along time ago to conceal that door," Wynne said. "If they wanted to come and go, it would be easy to push if they had magical abilities."

"Let's see what is inside," Marlena said as she studied the lock before getting the lockpick out of her pocket."

"Old habits die hard I see," Wynne remarked.

"Connor, go grab those torches by the entrance," Marlena said.

"Can I light them Wynne?" Connor asked. "It will save time."

"Yes," Wynne said reluctantly.

Marlena watched in awe as Connor held the torch and lit with a simple tap before handing it Wynne.

"Connor studied the elemental school as well creation and spirit," Wynne explained.

Marlena picked the lock and felt the door open.

"It's safe Marlee," Connor said. "That door was not closed to keep anything inside."

"The door let out a loud creek that echoed around them as she opened the door.

A gush of stale, dead air enveloped them as they entered the room.

Wynne found a stand for the torch she was holding and set it down.

"Maker!" Marlena gasped.

As Connor placed his torch on the side of the room, they were able to see the scorch marks on the wall. There was also a table against the wall that was littered with bones and other objects.

There were also weird symbols carved onto one wall.

"This is where my mother practiced magic secretly," Connor said softly.

"And this is also where she unleashed her rage," Wynne said. "Those symbols are demonic."

"What are these objects on the table?" Marlena walked over to the table and picked up a bracelet and set it down when noticing the vials.

"What is inside this?" Marlena picked up a vial and was starting to open it when Connor knocked it out of her hand.

"What is it Connor?"

"The Circle doesn't even use that style of vial Marlena," Wynne said. "There's also a glow. Those potions have concentrated amounts of lyrium in them."

"And that's forbidden," Marlena set the vial down.

"Lyrium is only supposed to be used for mana potions and occasionally some high end potions," Wynne said.

"It's also used in the Joining," Marlena said.

"We need to take these Irving," Connor said. "He will know _more_."

"Yes," Wynne agreed. "And this room needs to be sealed by the templars."

"So this is where she practiced magic," Marlena said.

"There were other atrocities committed here," Wynne said. "There are blood stains on the ground."

Marlena looked down and saw the stains and shook her head.

"Do you think she actually killed people here?"

"I don't think she killed them. She just took some of their blood," Connor said plainly. "But I think that started much later."

"This room needs to be sealed after we get everything," Wynne said firmly.

"What in the blazes is going on?"

Marlena turned to see Teagan standing in the debris of the cabinet. He looked confused as well as angry.

"Teagan," Marlena rushed to him. "We were planning to tell you when you came back."

"It's a good thing I came back early," Teagan raised a brow and entered the room. "What is all of this? I've never see this room before."  
"The cabinet was blocking it all this time Father," Connor explained as Teagan came in the room.

"What is all of this?" Teagan looked around the room and then ventured to table.

"We should go inside the castle and sit down," Wynne said. "This is not going to be easy for you to hear."

"That's my signet ring," Teagan picked up it and held it up close. "I thought I lost it years ago, so I had it remain. It looks as if it was burned."

"Let's gets back to the castle," Marlena said gently.

"This was Kaitlyn's," Teagan picked up the bracelet.

"We think Isolde is a mage and has secretly hid her abilities," Marlena said.

"I know she was a mage," Teagan said. "It was in Eamon's last letter to me. I just never said anything."

Marlena expression tightened and she let go of Teagan's hand.

"It appears we all have something to discuss then," Marlena said as she turned and left the room.

…..

Marlena didn't look at Teagan as he handed her a drink. She felt hurt that he knew about Isolde and decided not to tell her. Sitting back against the settee, she let Wynne and Connor do most of the talking and waited for Teagan's explanation.

"Eamon made the confession about Isolde in his last letter before he died," Teagan said set his drink down and looked at Marlena for any sort of reaction. "He did not until after their marriage but Isolde swore she could hide her abilities. Eamon was so blinded his desire he agreed to keep her secret."

"She certainly didn't show it when I saved Redcliffe," Marlena said. "She seemed genuinely frightened for Connor although her lack of concern for everyone who died because of her selfishness was clearly noticeable."

"In his letter, Eamon said she started to change after Connor was sent away."

"I remember," Connor said. "She didn't even come with us as we traveled to the Circle."

"Her behavior grew more and more erratic and when I married Kaitlyn and it grew worse after she had the children."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Marlena asked.

"Because I thought it was done!" Teagan got and paced around the room. "Isolde is locked up. She can't hurt anyone anymore. Connor has rightfully been acknowledged as my son and I make up for the time we lost."

Marlena glanced at Connor and saw the sad smiled on his face.

"And I have you, Rowan, and Liam," Teagan put his hands on Marlena's shoulders which made her soften. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Teagan, Isolde is an untrained mage and those symbols carved on the wall in that room are demonic," Wynne said. "She maybe docile now but if something is inside her; it poses a serious danger to everybody."

"Do you know where they sent her?" Connor asked.

"No," Teagan said. "Eamon never said anything. All I remember hearing is that he hired some mages from the collective and mercenaries to take her away and I remember being angry that she wasn't dead."

"Then it's clearly obvious he sent her to a privately run asylum that had very little communication with the Chantry," Wynne said. "I do believe the Chantry may keep a list of those places if complaints are made about the living conditions. I shall make an inquiry when I get back to the Circle."

"Connor I know Isolde is your mother," Teagan said. "And I can understand why you love her. Why are you pursuing this?"

"Father, she stopped being a mother to me the minute I knew of her lies," Connor said. "As a mage of the Circle, I know she must be dealt with. Whatever maybe lying dormant inside her could come back. I can't let her hurt anymore people."

"I don't want to deal with this," Teagan said. "I have my life back and the family I always wanted."

"You won't have to," Marlena promised. "All the evidence we have will be going to the templars."

"Alright," Teagan sighed. "I don't care what you do. Take everything out of that blasted room and make sure it's sealed."

"Connor and I will go to Templars here right now," Wynne said.

"If they find her wherever she is what will happen?" Teagan folded his arms and looked at her.

"She'll be taken away and sent to the Aeonar but if she fights back, they will have to kill her."

"Maker forgive me for saying that but I hope she does fight back because then I know it will truly be over," Teagan got up and walked away.

…

"I should go to him," Marlena said.

"I'm going to go to the chantry to get the templars," Connor said

"Take them to the mill," Wynne said. "I'll be there shortly."

As soon as Connor left the room, Wynne turned to Marlena.

"I think Teagan still suffers guilt from not being able to protect Kaitlyn and Michael and is afraid he won't be able to protect you, Rowan and Liam."

"But that's not true!" Marlena protested. "I feel safe here and I know our children our safe."

"He's a man Marlena and you of all people know what self doubt can do."

"I do," Marlena said as she stood up. "I'm going to talk to him right now."

"I'll tell the templars that they can talk to you tomorrow morning," Wynne smiled.

"Thank you Wynne."

….

Marlena found Teagan sitting by the fireplace in their bedchamber."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the suspicions Wynne and I had sooner," Marlena put her arms around him.

"My brother has been dead nearly a year and his sins still hang like a dark could over this place," Teagan stroked her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about knowing about Isolde. I wanted to keep you and the children safe."

"I know and you are keeping us safe," Marlena said reassuringly. "And you don't have to worry. This is a templar matter now. They will find her and deal with her."

"I should have made it a point to know where she was."

"It's alright." Marlena kissed him.

His tongue tenderly touched hers, his lips gently sucking on her bottom lip. Teagan brought one hand up to the back of her neck, and his other hand gently pulled her lower back into him. Marlena could easily feel the firm bulge in his breeches, and ached to be touched. She brought her own hands down to his buttocks and squeezed them gently, pulling him into her as well. They embraced passionately, kissing and holding each other.

Marlena had been fully healed from giving birth weeks ago, but it took longer to adjust to the demands of a newborn and by the time they had time alone, she was usually exhausted.

"Are you sure?" Teagan asked hesitantly.

"I locked the door to our chamber," Marlena said as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I fed Liam earlier so Britta will use the bottle if he wakes up. Wynne and Connor are dealing with templars and she told me they would not bother us until tomorrow. I want to be with you. _Now_!"

Teagan undid the buttons of her dress and let it drop.

A soft moan came from Marlena as the feeling of need overcame her body. Teagan easily picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him.

Teagan laid her gently down on the bed and unlaced his breeches. His erection was bursting out of his smallclothes as he hurriedly pulled them off and tossed them aside where they landed on his pants. Marlena licked her lips hungrily and slowly spread her legs.

"Maker!" Teagan growled as he entered her slowly. "You are…so tight!"

"Just something I learned from my time in Antiva," Marlena moaned.

Teagan paused and looked down into her eyes and smiled when seeing her ecstasy. He kissed her passionately as he slowly pulled out and then back in again.

She thrust against him and moaned, and their bodies glistened with sweat as they increased their pace.

Teagan reached down and found her throbbing pearl and teased it gently as his body began to tense. Teagan shuddered, letting out a feral moan as he spilled his seed inside her and was still riding the wave as Marlena reached her peak. Sighing with contentment, Teagan fell limp against her.

"I promise I'll last longer next time," Teagan said between breaths. "My need was greater than I realized."

"As was mine," Marlena let out a chuckle. "Liam is on a schedule now and both he and Rowan have Britta when we aren't present."

"Good," Teagan said. "I've missed this."

"Me too," Marlena said dreamily.

"I'm just glad the templars will be dealing with it," Teagan said. "Alistair and the people accompanying him will be here in a few weeks. I want everything perfect for their arrival."

"It will be," Marlena said as she snuggled against him. "You just want to show off."

"You know me too well my love," Teagan chuckled. "It's also been many years since Redcliffe has hosted the king. His visit is actually good for the arling."

"Just make sure there's plenty of cheese and I'll be sure to hide Rowan's golem dolls," Marlena said as she as she closed her eyes. "I'm just looking forward to teasing him about having to go to Orzammar."

…..

Jonah watched in horror as Marcos sliced into Paul's body and poured his blood into vials. Isolde sat in the distance and laughed. Isolde nodded approvingly at Marcos and he used a spell to set Paul's body on fire. They were only seventy miles from Redcliffe but Isolde whispered something in Marcos ear and they had stop traveling.

They were now accompanied by seven apostate mages and a dozen men. The men seemed to be enthralled and did whatever the mages told them. Paul had tried to escape today but he was found and Jonah watched in horror as they chanted and sliced into him as he was still alive.

"You are so much more obedient than your dead friend," Marcos complimented. "Isolde is pleased."

"Yes," Jonah nodded. "I will do whatever you want."

"Such a good boy and much smarter than those other men," Marcos stated. "Isolde will reward you. She's going to reward all of us when we get to Redcliffe. We just have to wait a bit more."

"What are we waiting for?"

Isolde got up and went to him and Jonah tried not grimace for she smelled like the walking corpses he witnessed the mages summon a couple of weeks ago.

She caressed his cheek lovingly and for fleeting moment seemed normal until her eyes glowed red.

"We're waiting for Maric's bastard." She laughed.

Jonah recoiled for that voice and laugh was not human and he knew at that moment he was at the mercy of a demon.

...

**A/N: To all my readers. I am so so sorry for the delay. First I had computer problems and lost the chapter, then my focus was on my other Teagan/Cousland AU Story, Chasing Ghosts, and then I got consumed by Dragon Age2. I just want to say thanks so much for all the private messages! :-) And let me reassure you that I have NOT abandoned this story! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
